


Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trailblazer

by zedocter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedocter/pseuds/zedocter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Robin tells others of his adventures throughout life before his "retirement". This story is full of references but it IS NOT A CROSS OVER! All references to other material will be used constructively in the story so you'll just have to read and find out. This story will cover many of the events of Fire Emblem Awakening with a "Hint of G".<br/>Also visit my MediaFire: https://www.mediafire.com/folder/wc1b2v6n10ovd/Music , to listen to all of the BGM's listed in the story+extra stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "A Prelude of ZZ" ...wait, WHAT!?

A man with pale white hair and a strange black-purple robe lay still on the ground. The warm sunlight shining on his face, something soft and fluffy beneath him. His eyes were shut tight in a deep sleep, while in the distance three figures drew closer and closer...

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know

"We have to do something." A soft voice said.  
"What do you propose we should do?" Said another.  
"He's waking up! He's waking up!" Said the third.  
The man could hear the three voices hovering above him, but not too far above him, kinda close really. He began to open his heavy eyes when the soft voice said...  
"Morning Daddy."  
"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." The third stated.  
"Yeah, like in bed or on the sofa." The other added.  
The man's vision slowly came into focus when he saw three familiar little children all grouped up around him. The childrens names were Inigo, Marc, and Morgan, and the man's name was Robin.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Id Serenity

"Moring kiddos...(Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn)... why am I on the carpet?" The sleepy tactician wondered as he sat up.  
"Mom said to wake you up so Mark, Morgan, and I thought we could get you up if we rolled you out of bed...but you kept snoring when you were on the ground..." Robin's eldest son Inigo explained.  
"We were gonna try to wake you up again later but sis wanted to try again...to see if you'd be mad..." His other son Marc tuned in.  
"...You're not mad are you Daddy?" His daughter Morgan said with a shy expression.  
"No not at all. How could I be mad at any of you?" Robin said as a big smile formed on his face. "After all you kids so darn cute in your little pajamas. Now come here!"  
Robin pulled all of his kids into a big hug, while the kids all started giggling and squealing as he gave them a squeeze. Robin released his grip on the kids and started to get up.  
"You kids wanna help me make the bed?"  
"No waaaaaaaaaaay" The three happily yelled as they ran off into the house.  
"At least tell your mother I'm up!" He shouted back.

BGM: GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY- Distance of Hand (loose translation of title from japanese)

A few minutes later Robin left the bed room and walked into the kitchen where all the kids were. They were all sitting at the table eating eggs and other breakfast food while his wife Olivia was at the stove preparing more food.  
"Morning love." Robin said as walked over to her. He gave a quick hug from behind, a kiss on the cheek, and moved next to her to help her work on the food.  
"Good morning dear." Olivia replied with her cheeks still blushing from his greeting, "you slept in kinda late today. "  
"Oh what time is it?"  
"It's almost noon."  
"Then why are you still cooking?"  
"The kids wanted to eat again and they told me you had woken up."  
"Yes they did wake me up." Robin smirked as he looked back at their children playfully eating.  
"I did tell them to wake you up sooner but they came back and told me you were still sleeping."  
"Well they got me up eventually and that's what counts. We can all eat together at least."  
The couple brought the last of the food to the table and they all enjoyed breakfast together. Afterward they all cleaned up the kitchen (much to the children's dismay) and got dressed for the day, because it was time for the annual visit Ylisstol to see all of their friends.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- But Frederick it's nearly dark!

After a long cart ride filled with laughter, are we there yets, and lots of fart jokes (because kids love fart jokes) the family finally made it to the capitol. Evening was rolling around but the streets were still busy and the castle was still a wonderful sight in the distance.  
" I can't believe Lucina lives in there...it's so big!" Inigo said pointing to the castle as they walked.  
"Yeah and Cynthia and Owain too!" The twins added.  
"You know we're not here just to see them you know." Olivia noted.  
"Your mother's right. What about all of your other friends, unless you're just thinking about a certain someone?" Robin hinted with a sly look on his face.  
"Wha-whats that mean dad!?" Inigo replied with his cheeks turning bright red like his mother's.  
"You like Lucina! You like Lucina!" the twins chanted.  
"Oh yeah what about Cynthia and Owain hmmm!?" Inigo retorted.  
"Okay that's enough." Olivia interrupted, "and don't tease them Robin."  
"I was only kidding, but if you insist okay." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Eeeewwww." the kids all said in unison.  
"Well if you can't stand your father and me kissing then maybe you shouldn't tease each other about who likes who so much." Olivia promptly responded, her blush barely visible.  
"...Oh no I just brought it up again didn't I!?" Her face now becoming a more visible shade of pinkish red.  
"Okay how about we change the subject. You guys wanna go see the stores along the way to the castle? I'll buy you something." The tactician added to help his wife.  
"Really?!" "Yeah!?" "You will?!" Each of the children said.  
"Of course, but you have to find what you want before we get there."  
The three children zoomed ahead (quite literally, like making zooom/whoosh sounds) to admire the shops while the couple lagged behind.

"Thanks for the save back there, that could have gotten worse if you hadn't stepped in."  
"Any time dear, it really wasn't anything special...I'm just doing what a good husband should do, be there for their wife."  
Robin put his arm around Olivia's shoulder and pulled her in for a one arm hug. Olivia leaned in to him, her eyes shut with a bright smile on her face and he did the same. The two shared a warm moment

...

The dancer and tactician later found their little pink and white haired trio of children staring with great awe and wonder at something at a stand nearby.  
"What are they staring at? Oh I hope it isn't something there not suppose to see!" Olivia quivered as she covered her eyes at the thought.  
"I'm sure it's nothing to fret, come on lets go see what they're looking at." He assured.  
As they got closer Robin could tell they were listing to someone talk because they were nodding their heads.  
Marc looked over his shoulder and saw his parents walking over and ran to them.  
"Dad! Dad! Dad! Come look! Come look! " Marc was so ecstatic he was hopping up and down.  
"Okay okaaaaay! Ah!" Marc grabbed his father's arm and began to run with him back to his siblings. This of course caught Robin off guard and he had to stumble behind (you know like when a kid pulls you somewhere they want to go but they are so short you have to hunch over and do that awkward run to keep up).  
"What is...? Oh no...another one..." The tactician sighed

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Open for business!

"Hello nice to meet you."  
"...Hello Anna...Let me guess you conned my kids into wanting to buy something didn't you?"  
The red haired sales woman smirked, "well you're a sharp one, my sisters were right about you."  
"What are you trying to sell?" Robin reluctantly asked  
"Why I'm selling Ice cream..."  
Robin interrupted, "let me guess the best around right?"  
"Yooou've got it!" she replied with some extra enthusiasm in her voice.  
She leaned down to look at the children.  
"So kids what did you want daddy to buy you?"  
They all responded pointing at the largest ice cream cone the tactician had ever seen and said "THAT..."  
"Robin did you find out what the kids wanted?" The pink haired dancer called out as she walked over. "Oh hello Anna nice to see you...um... again? "  
" Nope. Sorry never met you."  
"Oh I'm sorry... It's just that...well you know..."  
Anna (number I have no idea) raised up her finger to signal Olivia to stop "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time. But what you should worry about is whether or not you want to buy some ice cream."  
"W-what?" Olivia asked still blushing from her Anna mix up.  
"She wants the kids to get that..." Robin pointed at the most expensive mega cone.  
"Can we please mom it looks so good." Morgan said as she ran over to hug her leg.  
"Well your dad did say you could buy one thing and if that's what you really want...Robin?" She turned to look at him.  
The tactician knew defeat when he saw it and sighed "Okay..."  
"Yaaaaaaay!" The kids all ran over to hug their mom and dad.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2- Tutorial

Robin began to dig through his coat pockets for some cash, "Let's see, S.T.E.A.M. badge, no... Dream Land keychain, no... Whatever this thing from Mushroom Kingdom was... Ugh, where is it!?... Ah! Coin pouch!" He handed the clever (and evil) sales woman his pouch of coins. "You know you are very underhanded for preying on kids like that."  
"Why thank you." Anna said with a smile as she went through his coin pouch to extract the necessary funds.  
"Hey what kind of money is... oh wait never mind..."  
"Never mind what?" the couple asked while watching their kids get another Anna at the stand to fill the huge cone for them.  
"I'm just not used to dealing with Smash coins that's all."  
"Oh I guess I forgot to get that changed back last week with Corrin." Robin apologized as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Don't worry about it I took the right amount, you kids enjoy!" She handed them the super special awesome super fudge coated super mega cone.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Let's see what I'm capable of now

They stared in awe, their little faces widening as the merchant lowers it into their small hands. It was like holding perfection, something so beautiful it could have only come from a place like heaven...

BGM: GUNDAM RECONGUISTA IN G- Home Calling (loose translation of title from japanese)

"Wow that's a lot of ice cream huh Olivia." The tactician noted.  
"Yeah...it is...Are you sure you kids can eat it and walk at the same time?" the dancer bent down to look at it from her children's point of view.  
"You know your mother has a good point, how about I put it in my magic pouch to keep it cold and you can eat it when we get to the castle." Robin suggested.  
"Okay." they all agreed. So Robin gently placed the cone in his pouch and the family began to walk once more. It was almost dark when they arrived but they made it inside and found where all of the other Shepherds and their children were.  
The whole room filled up with a "Hey!" With Robin and his family now in attendance the last of the guests had arrived and the celebrating could begin. As noon turned to night, the party went on with much food and laughter (oh and the kids had lots of ice cream too) as the large gathering of old friends spent time catching up. It had been only a month since the last meet up but it seemed the Shepherds hadn't seen each other in ages, I guess when you're busy with kids and other things time seems to fly by...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2- Balance Vally

It was starting to late and all of the kids were beginning to fall asleep (in various places like under the tables, against a wall, bundled up with a friend, even with a statue or suit of armor) and everyone was taking notice. So Robin, Olivia, and the other parents set out to find the children and put them in bed...  
After a sleepy round up and head count, everyone with kids in tow retired to their respective quarters in the castle for the night. Robin carried the twins over his shoulders while Olivia held Inigo's hand and led him up to their room.  
The pair got the kids into their sleeping clothes and started to tuck them in bed. First Inigo on the right, Morgan in the middle, and Marc on the left, like they have a hundred times before. Just as they put Marc in Inigo spoke up.  
"Dad."  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you tell us a story?"  
Morgan joined in "Can you Daddy?"  
Marc too "Please?"  
"A good one?"  
"I don't know, the only good one I have is pretty long. Really, REALLY long...hmmm... Tell you what, I'll think of how I can make shorter and read it to you tomorrow. So instead how about I get your mother to sing for you tonight instead." They all nodded yes. "It's settled then, Olivia?"  
"Alright." She said with a smile.  
Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed and began to sing...

BGM: GUNDAM SEED DESTINY- Fields of Hope (english) (just let the song play out)

After she finished, the children were all asleep so she quietly got off the bed and went over to the second bed she and Robin share in the room. The dancer joined the tactician in bed and they moved close to one another.  
"Good night Robin..."  
"Good night Olivia..."  
They held each other in their arms and they too drifted off to sleep.

The End...?

END CREDIT SONG: DARK CLOUD- Main theme (just let the song play out)

So what do you think? It's my first go at this but I really liked working on it and I can't wait to do more. Too bad I have college though :( ... Nah I'm doing fine it's just time consuming that's all. But yeah I plan on doing more with this story, much more, like adding a metric crap ton of references to my favorite anime series ever Gundam... In fact several key points will work around stuff I'll borrow from all the shows/movies. If you can't tell from my avatar photo thing, a lot of it will be from G-Gundam. I have my own ideas to though so don't think I am completely un-original... I also plan on adding links to pictures and music to help better tell the story later on. Just trust me on this it will definitely help add another dimension to the story. I have the first chapter complete I just need to find a place to upload and link from. And yes I already have references/quotes in the story, descriptions, and title. 10,000 points for Gryffindor if you can guess them correctly. Also look me up on sound cloud for a playlist of the BGMs.

Anyway thanks for the read, till next time...

"Ze Docter, is operating!"

 


	2. "Bright New Star! The Birth of the God Gundam" ...I mean Uhhh...

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES- Balandor Castle Town

The sun was beginning to set in Ylisse and at the capitol of Ylisstol, the Shepherds had just finished spending the day amongst friends, family, and even more family. For in the Shepherds you see family doesn't just mean the spouse and kids, no for this odd-ball militia family means the spouse, the kids, the future kids, future son/daughter-in-laws, and the future grandkids. All this is thanks to some time traveling shenanigans, deep-realms, and fate of worlds stuff from years ago, but that's all in the past. Currently the various families of Shepherds are beginning to disperse into the depths of the castle after a large dinner in the dining hall. One certain family of white and pink haired Shepherds had headed up to their room for the night. The 'Tactician family' as they were, consisted of Robin (Daddy/Grandpa), Olivia (Mommy/Grandma), Inigo Jr. (Junior), Marc Jr. (Marcy, pronounced Marc-E), and Morgan Jr. (Little M./Sweet Pea, Robin's nickname for her). Following them were future Inigo, future Marc, future Morgan, future daughters-in-law Lucina and Cynthia along with future son-in-law Owain and future/deep-realm grandkids Soleil and Ophelia.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!

"Okay... I get that yesterday I said I was going tell you all the story, but I don't think I meant ALL OF YOU." Robin turned and asked the small army that followed him into the room.  
"Oh come on daddy!" both Morgans said in unison.  
"Please grandpa, won't you tell us your story? You didn't tell the whole thing the first time." Soleil added with a wishful look on her face.  
"Yes! Please grandfather? No one has ever revealed to us the complete tale of your great quests and exploits before we were born." Ophelia pleaded.  
Robin looked around at all of the begging faces and puppy-dog eyes, even his wife Olivia gave a soft imploring smile.  
"...Fine you win you can all join in on story time..." the tactician admitted in defeat..  
"Yeah, checkmate dad!" the tactician's future children said as the slapped a triple high five.  
"Everybody get comfortable cause this is a long one. I can guarantee we're not going to finish it tonight." Robin explained as he sat down in a chair next to the fireplace.  
"That's alright dear, you can finish it some other time. I'm sure the kids won't mind." Olivia assured him.  
"Alright then, let's start beginning." The tactician said as he leaned forward." At the very, VERY beginning."

BGM: DARK CLOUD- Broken Promise

A long, long time ago there were once many wise and powerful dragons who ruled the lands all across the world before the time of humans. But upon the birth of man, the dragons power had began to fade. Some chose to blame the humans and sought their destruction while others accepted their fate and choose to let the people rule the land. This caused the dragons to fight amongst themselves in a great and terrible war, taking the lives of both human and dragon kind. Those who had chosen to destroy the humans had ultimately lost the war and were warned to seal their power or else it would drive them into feral madness. When the dragons refused that warning, time would have this prediction come true. They slowly lost control of their powers and minds throughout the years, forcing them to be sealed away forever as they threatened all, including them selves...  
Ages passed and two dragons remained, Naga a dragon who had watched over and protected the humans during the war. The other was a dragon named Grima, a survivor from the faction of the war that sought the destruction of man. He had not lost control of his powers or mind and was not sealed away as the others were. Instead the two dragons had agreed to observe the world and protect it together...  
However, 1000 years ago Grima had decided to descend upon the world in order to rule over it, but Naga would not allow him to do so. She had decided to entrust the first ruler of the land with her power in order to stop Grima, this ruler became The First Exalt. Together they cast Grima down into a deep slumber, never to awaken. Grima having seen his own downfall beforehand bestowed his most trusted human follower with his power and they became The First Fell-Blood. They founded their own land west of the Exalt's, and made a vow to resurrect their fallen master and see his return to the world at any cost...  
But that is not our story...  
Let me tell you this story...  
A magical, magnificent tale, of a wondrous young hero, whose name is...  
Robin.

BGM: DARK CLOUD- The Ceremony (Go look up the actual cut-scene for this and you'll get the general gist of the what this looks like)

Some time ago in a unknown location of a dark castle.  
A ceremony was taking place underground surrounding a dark shrine. A pale skinned, white haired woman lay at the center of an altar, wrapped in a black gown with many dancers in ceremonial garb surrounding her. Dark black/purple feathers decorated the cursed dancers heads along with pale skull like masks and curved sharp horns. On their bodies they wore blood red cloths over their necks and torsos. while black and gray tattoos with strange markings ran all across their skin. They had black kilt like skirts around their waists with red shin covers on their legs with clawed and bloodied gloves on their hands. They performed a most un-holy dance around the woman, slowly swaying and moving around their heads and bodies in a perfect unnatural unison. The dancers went around and around beginning to spin and move faster and faster raising their arms up high into the air. They spread their arms in and out, up and around dancing at in ever increasing tempo while the woman on the alter began to call out in pain, holding her gut as the ceremony continued. The dancers kept going, faster and faster until their bodies began to quiver and quake. They raised up their arms up and tilted their heads to the sky, hands trembling and shaking above them before the woman let out a final scream of pain and all of the dancers fell, unmoving...  
As the woman's scream had stopped, a pair of soft cries could now be heard and a shadowy man emerged from the dark over to the woman's side calling to her as he ran...

BGM: GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS TRY- Shame (loose translation of title from japanese)

"My dear are you alright?"  
"Yes my husband." the woman said sitting up holding two moving cloths in her arms. "We've done it my dear, we now have our greatest desire and even more."  
"A child?" The man asked.  
"Children." The woman answered as she passed him one of the cloths. "Twins. And look."  
The woman pulled down the cloth on the infant to show a purple mark on the infant's right hand.  
"They both have it." The woman said with a gentle smile.  
"Yes! Excellent! ...You've done well my beloved." The man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Which is the one to be?" The woman asked her husband with a concerned look.  
"The one to be..." The man examined the children, he observed the two as they squirmed about crying in their wrappings and made his decision.  
"This child... They shall be the one to change the world!" the man proclaimed as he raised the infant into the air. "But what shall we call him? What name is most befitting a child of such importance?"  
The woman gazed into the child's eyes as it stopped crying and smiled back at her.  
She spoke the baby's name softly. "...Robin..."

(Cut off BGM)

...

At an unknown altar in the 'past', two men stand ready to confront a dark mage who wishes to be the architect of the world's end. That man's name is Validar.  
"Robin." a voice called out.  
"Chrom." another responded.  
"This is it, our final battle...are you ready?" Chrom asked  
"Let's do it." Robin responded as he pulled his hood over his head.  
The two heroes charged into battle with Chrom engaging the mage first while Robin prepaireded a up a thunder spell. The sorcerer evaded and blocked Chrom's swings while he charged his own wicked spell. Validar teleported up into the air above the two heroes ready to strike.  
"Up there!" Chrom shouted.  
Validar fired a large purple/pink beam at the two, but the heroes dodged out of the way with Robin firing his spell as he jumped back. His shot missed as the dark mage teleported out of the way.  
"You fool!" the sorcerer proclaimed as he vanished, only to then re-appear and strike the blue swordsman through a pillar with a powerful electric blow.  
As Chrom tried to regain his balance using his sword, Validar laughed while he charged another dark magic blast.  
"Ha ha ha! Die!" he commanded, unleashing his attack toward Chrom.  
Just be for the blast reached him, Robin intervened by sending a ball of lightning to cancel the attack in a white flash of light. The two magic users stood up from the explosion and stared at one another from across the floor.

BGM: G-GUNDAM- Unable to Hear the Chime of Souls

Validar called out, "Hmmm... Why do you resist? Destiny is your master, one way or the other!"  
"To hell with destiny!" Chrom replied as he stood up beginning to walk back to Robin's side ready to fight. "Anything can change!"  
Validar laughed again. "Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot un-write what is already written!"  
"That's for us to determine here in this moment." Robin countered.  
"Oh? ...Then why don't we put an end to this deceive battle to determine which one of us is right!" The dark mage questioned.  
"Come on!" The tactician answered.  
The two tossed aside their weapons and lowered their arms next to them as they began charging with immense magical energy.  
Robin: "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!...HYAAA!"  
Validar: "Hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgrh!...DYAAA!"  
The ground began to break and crack around them as they continued to charge with power. The air began to shine with light and sparks as the two glowed brightly, filling with magical force and energy.  
"READY!?" Robin shouted out.  
"GYAAA!" Validar replied.  
The magic users roared.

BGM: G-GUNDAM- Enormous Ambition

Validar: "DARKNESS..."  
Robin: "BURNING..."  
Both: "FINGER!"  
They charged at one another, thrusting their right hands in front of them as they shot purple/red flames out and around their palms.  
Validar: "HYAAAA!"  
Their hands met as they shouted and began to grapple with each other.  
Robin: "URAAAA!"  
Robin pushed forward with all of his might forcing, Validar backward.  
"What!? ...This can't be...! "the sorcerer cried out as his attack began to give way.  
"HEEYAA!" The tactician roared pressing forward, breaking through the attack. Robin grabbed Validar's face with his burning hand.  
"NO!" The dark mage yelled as his face began to sear and burn.  
"AND NOW!..." Robin bellowed as he focused the magic in his hand, igniting the sorcerer's face in flame, "HEAT END!"  
All of the energy in Robin's hand was released in a great explosion that the two in fire.

(Cut off BGM)

The smoke cleared as the tactician stepped back while Validar stood still, his body ablaze. The dark mage attempted to stay up, only to fall over on to the ground as purple fire engulfed him.  
Before Chrom could turn to Robin and congratulate him, Validar's voice called out "This isn't over..." His body rose up with furious red eyes shouting "Damn you BOTH!" firing a shadowy ball of energy at Chrom.  
The tactician's senses alerted him of the attack before the swordsman's could, so Robin shoved Chrom out of the blast and took the hit himself. There was a bright flash from the attack as it hit the tactician, but then it faded and he slumped onto to the ground.  
Chrom ran over to the hooded tactician. "You alright?" he asked and helping Robin sit up.  
They looked over at Validar's steaming remains "That's the end of him." Chrom assured. "Thanks to you we carried the day." The blue haired man claimed as he continued to help his friend up. "We can rest easy now, at long last..."  
But something was not right with Robin, his eyes turned a shade of red under his hood, a strange pulsing force damped his scenes throughout his body.  
He looked tward his ally with piercing eyes and Chrom noticed. "What's wrong? Hey, hang on-"  
Before Chrom could finish, a blade of lightning had lanced through his chest causing him to stumble back from Robin. The hooded man looked glanced at his friend briefly, when he noticed his hand still sparking with electricity. They realized what had happened as their eye met.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Scar

"This is not your-...your fault..." The swordsman grunted, "Promise me you'll escape from this place. Please, go..." Chrom collapsed, dead.  
"He he he he he! AH HAHAHA!" A wicked voice laughed from the air, just before the tactician's vision went black.  
In the endless darkness, unknown voices cried out as Robin writhed in unbearable pain and cold emptiness... Before succumbing to the void one last voice spoke.  
"I believe in you...Robin."

(Cut off BGM)

In an empty field of grass, during the 'present' day.  
A man with pale white hair and a strange black-purple robe lay still on the ground. The warm sunlight shining on his face, something soft and fluffy beneath him. His eyes were shut tight in a deep sleep, while in the distance three figures drew closer and closer...  
"Chrom, we have to do something..." A soft voice said.  
"What do you propose we do?" Said another.  
"I... I dunno..." The soft voice spoke again.  
The pale haired man's eyes open completely, and the figures come into focus. The figures realize that the man had awoken.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know

"I see you're awake now." A blue haired man with a sword stated.  
"Hey there!" The girl standing beside him chuckled.  
" There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. The man explained as he knelt down. "Give me your hand." The robed man took his hand and stood up.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Id Serenity

"You all right?" The swordsman asked.  
"Y-Yes... Thank you, Chrom." The pale haired man responded.  
"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom wonderd.  
" No, actually. I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..." The robed man confusingly stated.  
"...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom asked the man.  
"My name is" He paused for a bit "... It's... Hmm?"  
"...You don't remember your own name?" Chrom questioned.  
"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" The white haired man asked looking at his surroundings.  
" Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The yellow dressed girl stated.  
"It's called a load of pegasus dung." A larger brown-haired man in a suit of armor stated. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"  
" B-But it's the truth!" the black cloak wearer pleaded in defense.  
"What if it IS true, Frederick?" The swordsman asserted. "We can't just leave him/her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"  
"Just the same, milord." The knight responded. "I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."  
"Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom stated.  
The nameless man asked, "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"  
"Peace, friend" Chrom assured, "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."  
The group begins walking along the road towards a village off in the distance.  
" What will you do with me?" The robed man asked. "Am I to be your prisoner?"  
"Hah!" Chrom laughed, "You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse."  
"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" The man wondered rubbing his chin with a confused look.  
"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" The tall knight remarked.  
"Frederick, please." Chrom stated, then turning his attention to his new traveling companion, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order..." The blue haired man paused, "My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."  
"I am not delicate!" Lissa protested as she angrily pumped her arms in the air, "Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"  
"Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" The robed man asked, rather perplexed.  
"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom jested toward the knight.  
"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick stated with a saluted arm and fist over his chest, "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."  
"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." The white haired man answered, "...My name is Robin …I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."  
"Robin? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—" Chrom was interrupted by his sister's sudden gasp.  
" Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa pointed out in horror.

BGM: GUNDAM 00- Alarm (I think...that's what the title is but it's probably wrong)

Everyone turned to face what she was pointing at. The town was completely on fire, buildings lit like candles across the entire area.  
"Damn it!" Chrom yelled as he clenched his hands in fists, "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"  
"What about him?" Frederick the Wary asked Chrom.  
"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" The blue swordsman replied.  
"Aptly put, milord." The knight nodded his head.  
"Let's go already!" The eager girl motioned.  
The three Shepherds ran ahead, leaving their newly found acquaintance standing there alone.  
"But what about—" Robin thought to himself, "Hmm..."After a brief moment of indecision, he decided to give chase and ran off to follow the others.

BGM: G-GUNDAM- Beware of the Scheme

The town had been completely overrun by a bunch of ravaging brigands, who sacked the town and killed those in the way.  
"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" The brigand leader called out, "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"  
The savage looking man lurched toward a townswoman who cried out in terror, "S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"  
As if on cue, Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick enter the area ready to fight.  
"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa told her brother.  
"Don't worry." Chrom assured, as he began to unsheathe his sword Falchion. "—After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"  
Right as Chrom was about to make his move, a familiar hooded man ran out in front of the group. "Wait!" The man called as he proceeded to remove his cowl.  
"Robin! You followed us! Why?" Chrom questioned.  
" I…I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me." Robin answered back.  
"Of course." The blue swordsman smiled, glad to have another ally. "—strength in numbers. Just stay close!"  
"Remember Mr. Robin, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick warned.  
"I know that." Robin looked back at him with an un-natural steely determination in his eyes.  
Chrom caught a glimpse his new comrade's gear before they proceeded, "Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? …You know magic?"  
"I…believe so?... I suppose I should check." Robin wondered as he removed the tome from his cloak and stared at it as a void expression visited his face.  
"You 'believe so'? " Chrom asked rather concerned, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"  
"No" Robin said as he broke his trance like gaze, "I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…"  
"Hey you!" The magic user was cut short as one of the brigands had noticed the group from behind the fruit stands and charged them with his axe ready to strike.  
"Look out everyone we've been spotted!" Chrom shouted noticing the man running at the group.  
"Hyah!" The axe wielder shouted as he raised his axe for a vertical strike at robed man.  
"Watch out!" Lissa called out.  
"Mr. Robin move!" Frederick yelled.  
"Hm?" the tactician questioned as a rush of knowledge and skills began to pulse into memory...  
Robin felt a flash and at the last second, he dodged the blow with a simple side step while the axe swung harmlessly past him.

BGM: G-GUNDAM- His Name is Domon Kasshu

"What?" the assailant stammered.  
"Smart guy huh, think you can show me up? Well, try these! Hyaaaa!" The barbarian raised his axe again and began slash at his target yet again. Robin dodged the attacks as they came with precise movement, leaning in and out, back and forward. The man began to become aggravated as none of his swings could hit, his attacks became wild and reckless as the hooded man continued to dodge.  
With one more powerful swing the axmen slashed horizontally at Robin only to have his axe get lodged in the post of a stand. The axmen turned his head to look at Robin who was holding his hand out in front of the barbarian's face.  
Robin: "Thunder."  
A ball of electricity shot from Robin's hand blasting the brigand, sending him skidding a brief distance across the ground. As he stopped a weak groan left the man and he stat still.  
"Y-you!" a voice came from across the field. A myrmidon ran forward, blade drawn, toward the tactician, "You'll pay!"  
The tactician drew the sword from his side in his free hand and blocked the swordsmen's swing. He shoved the myrmidon's blade back with his own and quickly lunged forward to impale the swordsmen through the chest with a strong one handed thrust. Robin turned his blade sideways and pulled out just before the man fell over dead.  
He gave a disgusted sigh and stared at the two bodies before him, then at all the other ones scattered around the area. Men, women, children, some of them visibly beaten before death, He tightened the grip on his sword with anger. Robin turned over his shoulder and called over to his comrades with a serious tone, "Let's hurry up and get rid of these guys."  
"He's right." Chrom said as he ran over to the sword-mage's side, "Forward!"  
Fredrick charged ahead on horseback as the two other fighters followed suit along with Lissa covering the rear as they began to fight through the market.  
Awhile later after engaging a few more brigands.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- Conquest (not ablaze version)

"Is anyone hurt?" Chrom asked out loud, "...You still with us, Robin?"  
"Hmm… It's strange." He answered, "Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can 'see' things."  
"See things? Like what?" Chrom wondered.  
"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere." Robin responded  
"So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" the blue swordsmen asked.  
"Yes, it would seem so." the tactician nodded. "And perhaps more, if I apply myself…"  
As the group moved forward, Robin moved forward mumbling to himself.  
"The way I see the battle however is from another perspective... as if a sixth sense lets me see the entire battle field all at once no matter where I am. I've never heard of such a thing, it's possible that it comes from my magic...what to call this phenomena...Search Eye perhaps, no, no..."  
Chrom walked up to Robin who was still lost in thought (... all alone... sorry I couldn't resist) "Are you all right? Don't rush into danger."  
"I'm fine, Chrom. Don't worry." He assured.  
"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend." Chrom stated as he pat him on the back, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."  
"Thank you, but…I think there's more to it than that." Robin responded  
"What do you mean?" the blue swordsman questioned.  
"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side… It's fuzzy… Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed… Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"  
Chrom gave a confident chuckle, "Alright then let's work together to end this!"

BGM: KNIGHTS IN THE NIGHTMARE- The Dark King

Fredrick continued lead the way attacking those in front while Chrom and Robin stayed close behind to team up on anyone who got past. The group fought through a few more barbarians, myrmidons, and mages, working together as an efficient team. They pressed through the rest of the town until they reached the church where the enemy (boss) leader stood.  
"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" the man jested toward the group.  
He pulled the weapon from his back, "I've got a nice sharp silver axe just DYING to go get some more fresh blood on it! Ha-Ha-Ha!"  
Robin's eyes narrowed at mention the man's words. "Heartless monster" he said in a stern voice. "You're actually ENJOYING this?!" The tactician's voice began to rise as he looked down as his right hand, clenching it in anger once again.  
"Yeah! And I'm gonna enjoy this EVEN MORE!" The barbarian leader Garrick sprinted toward Robin with his axe lifted as high as he could and was ready to swing downward at white haired stranger.  
"Robin!" Chrom shouted as the tactician still had his head down looking toward the ground.  
"Now DIE!" Garrick yelled as he brought the axe down for the kill.  
In an instant Robin opened his eyes and looked up before catching the blade of the weapon with his bare hand. The axe stopped mid swing on the tactician's palm without doing any damage. The barbarian chief was in awe.  
Robin spoke, "You may have that silver axe..." A yellow-green light began to emit from Robin's hand, "But I've got these gold fingers!" He compressed his grasp on the axe with his and shattered it sending Garrick stumbling backward.  
Garrick: "Wh-What?"

BGM: G-GUNDAM-Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Shining Finger theme)

Robin charged forward, thrusting his hand in front of him and shouted, "Here I go, Shining FINGER!" The light coming from his palm began to shine brighter until it covered his whole hand entirely as he darted forward and grabbed Garrick's head by the face.  
"What's going on!" the barbarian chief shouted as he felt heat and energy begin to sear his head and body.  
The tactician gave a deathly stare as his eyes met Garrick's, the axmen looked back at Robin in fear as he winced in pain. Robin began to tighten his grip, ready to kill the man when he noticed a strange symbol beginning to glow on the back of his hand.  
"Hmm? What could that be?" he wondered.  
The symbol was a set of six eyes with odd extensions, they sat atop an altered crescent with two tail like lines swirled around each other at the bottom. He stared as the crest began to turn from purple to red as if it was heating up, it was mesmerizing like staring at fire. But suddenly Robin remembered something and snapped back to what he was doing.  
He tilted himself back a little and lifted the brigand entirely off the ground. He stepped back a bit ready to throw the man by the face like how someone pitches a ball. Just before he let go, all the light in Robin's hand dispersed in an explosion.  
The barbarian cried out, "Bwaaargh!" As he flew through the air. His body crashed down into the river that ran through the town only to float back up face down and slowly drift away.  
The last of the energy faded from Robin's hand as the symbol on the back of his hand changed from red back to purple. He let out a sigh of relief...  
"Well, that's the end of that." the tactician pronounced as he met up with the others.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- But Frederick it's nearly dark!

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?" Lissa asked in amazement.  
"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Chrom added.  
"Indeed." Frederick stated, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"  
"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me...or what manner of magic I can use..." The tactician paused, "...But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."  
"You fought to save Ylissean lives, My heart says that's enough." The blue swordsman reassured.  
"And your mind, milord?" the weary knight wondered, "Will you now heed its council as well?"  
Chrom sighed, "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."  
"Th-thank you, Chrom." Robin replied with a renewed smile.  
"So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" Chrom asked as he offered his hand.  
"I would be honored." the tactician extended his arm and the two shook.

BGM: DARK CLOUD- Main Theme Bossa Nova/Ending version (Just let this play out)

The real present...  
"Well that's how I joined the Shepherds, pretty good so far right?... You guys?..." Robin asked as he looked around at his audience, all passed out. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his family sleeping away on the floor. The light from the fire place softly warming them as they lay bundled up with one another.  
"Ooops, guess I over did it... goodnight everyone."

Authors Note: So that's it for the technical pre-game/story stuff, now we're gonna get into the meat of the story. I know the G-Gundam might be a little heavy in the story but I really think it works out nicely. Also I will try to cut down on the pre-story stuff.

Anyway till next time...

"Ze Docter, is operating!"

 


	3. "Crossroads" ...Finally a working chapter title...

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Rapacci Wine Company (It may be spelled wrong on the official ost)

We rejoin the strangest family in all of Ylisstol getting ready to listen to another chapter of Robin's (absurdly long) story. This time however they are joined by a few others including, the sprightly sage Lissa, her husband Stahl the paladin, their son not future Owain, the Exalt  Chrom, his wife Queen Sumia, and their two daughters not future Lucina, and not future Cynthia. The room was so packed everyone had to huddle together on the floor, waiting for the white haired man in the chair to begin.     

After a few more moments of waiting Robin began to speak to his audience"Alright you guys since we have a few more people here tonight I thought we could do something a little different. Why don't we let all of the older siblings help out a bit today? After all this is the part where they, sort of, enter the story anyway."

"Gladly!" future Owain stated as he raised himself up a bit and raised his fist with conviction. "Where do we start our quest oh great speaker of history and wisdom!? Instruct us where to begin our epic tale of..."

The tactician stretched out his hands motioning for him to stop before he rambled on. "Alright Owain we get it, I just need you guys to help explain some things for the future parts. I can fill in for the rest okay?"

"Wait how do you know about the rest of the fut..." Cynthia questioned but immediately stopped once she remembered. "Oh wait...never mind..." Her voice trailed off disheartened.

Robin looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...Sorry you guys this may get a little...uncomfortable. Because of what I know from..." The tactician came to a pause.

"It's okay dad." Inigo spoke up, giving him an assuring smile. "That's all behind us now, we're all past it. Now let's not have a perfectly good story with friends and family held up by all of this gloom, go ahead and start."

"Your right, it is all behind us." Robin declared, "Now where was I?"

...

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Misty Town

After Robin had accepted Chrom's invitation to the Shepherd's the group began to discuss their next move.

"Did you notice, milord?" Frederick asked, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Robin questioned.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom answered with a hint of disgust.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Lissa woefully added.

Frederick assured the yellow cleric, "They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know..." Lissa assured. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

A villager came running up to Chrom, "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." Frederick assured the man "... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa exclaimed rather concerned.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." The tall brown haired knight guaranteed, "I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this?'"

Lissa stated with a frown, "Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Robin smirked, "You've quite the stern lieutenant there."

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa grumbled.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom added.

"Duly noted." Robin confirmed with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"*Ahem*" Frederick cleared his throat, "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said with a smile.

"Heh heh." Robin chuckled

Frederick gave a sigh, "Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? The capital isn't far." Chrom stated as the group got ready to head to the capital.

While the group headed out into the forest and set up camp, a different series of events were transpiring in the future.

...   

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING- You Can't Escape Fate

The entire city of Ylisse burns as the army of the undead known as Risen continue to storm into the capital, pushing the remaining Ylissian army deeper into the castle. Screams of those caught in the tremendous blaze or far worse, at the hands of the Risen continue to cry in agony until they are silenced forever. Inside the palace, soldiers are in a desperate battle with the Risen as they continue to skirmish within the very interior of the castle halls. A Risen knocks a soldier on to the floor, striking him with its axe as the man cries out in pain, then the creature delivers a killing blow. Another Risen pins a female soldier to a wall, inspecting her as she whimpers in terror. The Risen suddenly groans in confusion and pain as a the tip of a blade has just pierced its back. Just as the creature looked down at the weapon, the wielder of the sword spoke.

"I believe the woman you want... is **ME**!" Lucina asserted as she moved the blade up through the Risen's chest to the top of its head, killing the foul thing as it faded into a purple smog. 

Lucina turned around and talks to the woman. "We can't let these things win." She turns, slashing her sword Falchion through the air in front of her. "Now grab a sword... and FIGHT!"

"Aaa..At once Lord Marth." The female solider responded to Lucina with a nervous quiver and salute. 

As the two women return to battle, more unholy creatures enter the fray, rallied by an unknown force. The fight continues on as one solider shouts out, "We must hold this spot until the last few commanders reach Lord Marth! Do not falter men!"

"Right!" The troops holler in unison, "In the name of the Hero King Marth! For victory! Yaaaaaaah!" The Ylissians call out in defiance of their undead adversaries own drive forward.

...

Elsewhere in the castle four strange looking young men are racing up a set of stairs to the throne room where the battle is taking place.

"The sounds of battle are getting stronger." A tall hairy man with rabbit like ears says to the group. "My fur is starting to stick up. It sounds like a lot of em. I'm getting nervous."

"Ah, get over it ya fluff bag." A different man with a gritty looking face commented.  "We aint got time for it... sides, my gut is churning from the thought of all those Risen too."

"Well who cares how many there are?! My cousin is still up there with all of her troops still waiting for us!" The yellow swordsman Owain added.

"He's right Luci...Marth needs us. We need to get the last stone to her or else...." Inigo stated just before a fierce rumble interrupted him and started to shake the whole palace.

(Cut off BGM)

"It's **him.** " the azure swordsman spoke with a cold breath, his eyes narrowing at the thought. Without hesitating Inigo called out to the others before quickly running off, "I'm going on ahead!" As he left, a thin red trail of light seemed to be left behind him, along with tiny green particles that faded away.

"Hey what's his deal? He seemed kinda different there, right?" the man with the intimidating face asked the others as they keep on running.

"Yeah I saw it too Brady, my instincts are telling me something's up." The long eared man responded.

 "I agree Yarne, it would seem that our comrade Inigo is not himself. We must press on, not just for our friends..." Owain unsheathed his sword, "...But for the future! With the last gem stone in our possession we can finally...ACK!!" Owain was cut short by a bright flash emanating from the stone in his pouch and the entire castle.

...       

Just before the shaking started, back in the throne room...

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - The life force here shall renew me!

Lucina pulled her blade out of a Risen on the floor only to turn and deflect the axe of another Risen past her. As she moved the axe head past her, she cut across the mobile corpse's back and slid behind it. The swordswoman got back up, preparing to block another charging Risen's attack when a massive explosion hit the castle. Lucina called out in pain as the blast sent a huge cloud of dust and debris into the room knocking everything in the room back. From the dust cloud, a colossal winged serpent like figure with horns could be seen descending upon the castle, its sheer size dwarfing the entire city. Lucina slowly started to climb back on to her feet, a powerful voice came from the gigantic dark figure. "So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past... But your kind shall never see it!"

The swordswoman held Falchion in front of her as she searched the surrounding dust cloud for the source of the voice. She turned around and began to tremble as she saw it, the Fell Dragon Grima with three enormous pitch black eyes with blood red pupils gazing upon her. He called  out to her, his voice coming from the air all around. "Your mother and father... ...are dead, tiny one."

Lucina grit her teeth and trembled as she attempted to keep her sword up at the sight of the dragon while Grima began to laugh. He reared back his head preparing to strike and spoke once he had stopped moving, "And now it is your turn..." The monster lunged forward and shouted " ...to DIE!"

(Cut off BGM)

Lucina could do nothing but hold Falchion out in front of her and yell in defiance and fear as she stared at a most certain doom. Mere moments before the dragon's attack would surely end the lives of everyone in the castle, a red streak of light came out of the surrounding smoke in the throne room and moved toward Lucina. It caught her attention as it cried out to her with a familiar voice. "Lucinaaaaaa!!!"

BGM: G-GUNDAM - "G" Title

The streak of light faded into the shape of a person as it tackled her from the side, knocking both of them onto the ground as a white light began to glow from Falchion and the castle itself.

Grima's attack made contact but not with the castle, instead the Fell Dragon crashed into a magic barrier of  light that suddenly formed and surrounded the castle. As he collided with the force field he began howl with pain and anger. "Naga...YOU SHE-DEVIL!!! MUST YOU ALWAYS STAND IN MY WAY!?!" Grima roared then disappearing into the smoke and ash that blotted the sky around the capital.

"Wh-what? What happened? What was that?" The blue haired swordswoman wondered as she lifted her head up off the ground and looked around surprised to still be alive. She then noticed that someone was resting their head on her gut and recognized him immediately.

"Inigo!? What are you doing?!" She yelled as she shoved him off and lifted herself up.

"Hmm...?" The white haired young man wondered as he lifted his face off the ground. "Did I make it in time? Are you alright Lucina!?"

BGM: DARK CLOUD - The Spirit King 

"Yes I'm fine. My question is what were YOU doing just now!?" Lucina asked with a hint of red appearing on her face.

"You mean saving your life?" Inigo said with his usual friendly smile. "You know most people would say thank you, but your safety is all that really matters."

The swordswoman just shook her head, "You didn't save me something else did...I remember a warm red light and then a bright flash from my father's sword and now... I don't know? Now there is this bubble around the castle. Look."

"Well the last thing I remember feeling the ground shake and running up the stairs as fast as I could, then I saw you about to...Wait, bubble?" Inigo stated rather confused.

"You guys alright?" the two turned to see Owain, Brady, and Yarne all running into the throne room. " Are you two okay!? What happened here!? Where's Grima!?" The yellow swordsman questioned the two as he looked around rather excited. "And what is that!?" He pointed up at the force field that was now sitting around the palace.

A gentle voice called out from the air, "That is my doing young warriors."

"Lady Naga?" The group responded.

"Indeed. With the four remaining gemstones of the Fire Emblem now being present here, I was able create a protective barrier that could destroy all of the Risen within its borders and keep Grima out. I have had the rest of your comrades below in the castle crypt to prepare the ceremony for your departure from our time. You must hurry to them, even with all of this power Grima will still find a way in, I know it.

"Yes ma'am!" The young Shepherds answered and headed off to the crypt to meet their friends.

...

BGM: DARK COULD - The Corridor of Time

Sometime later in the depths of the castle, the group from the throne room met up with the other surviving Shepherd children, Kjelle, Severa, Gerome, Laurent, Cynthia, Noire, Nah, Marc, and Morgan.

As the group was waiting for the late comers to finish the setup with the last stone, Marc sighed as he looked around at their group's dreary stone surroundings. "So this is it then? This is the last thing we'll see before we go back in time? Well that stinks."

"Good riddance to it. Wouldn't you agree Minerva?" Gerome coldly stated as he sat next to his wyvern. "Raaaw!" She replied.

"Agreed." Laurent nodded.

"Yeah, who needs this crummy life anyway?" Severa added, putting her hands behind her head.

"B-but what about the people here? W-what's going to happen to them?' Noire asked, looking around nervously.

"Who knows? No one has ever done this before." Nah responded, shaking her head.

"Whatever happens it's for the better, right?" Kjelle noted.

"Yeah we can keep this all from happening, then things will go back to the way they used to be." Morgan said with a hopeful smile.

"Alright everyone that's enough talk, get ready!" Lucina ordered as she walked over toward the others. "From now on we must be careful, any unnecessary interaction could have unknown effects."

She reached into her pouch and pulled out a butterfly shaped mask and secured it to her face, "We only need to do one thing, stop Grima's revival and the events that lead to it, nothing more! Even if we see... **them**..." Her voice became quiet, "don't go after them...no matter how much it hurts...We have to stay strong!... We're ready Lady Naga." The group began to walk over to a circle drawn on the floor with white powder and strange symbols all around it.

BGM: DARK CLOUD - Kings Curse

As they gathered in front of the circle a voice called out from nothingness as the room began flooding with shadows, "He he. So you want to break rules and change history? Interesting... Let's see how you do... Open the door to the past, and realize how powerless you are!"

The circle on the ground ignited into white flame as the four gemstones floated up off the ground and began to spin. The gems went around in a circle spinning faster until they suddenly stopped moving. Then a bright flash extinguished the flame and a large crystalline eye had appeared in the middle of the stones. The eye floated and stared out into nothing until its pupil began to widen and it fired a white beam across the room, hitting the air. Where the laser had hit a white rectangular portal formed and soon after, the crystal eye disappeared.

The glowing door was the only source of light as a man wearing a familiar black and purple cloak stepped into view. The man's face and bodily features were veiled by the darkness that seemed to emanate from beneath this robe, all but his piercing red eyes. As the figure began to examine his appearance, he spoke aloud in a distorted voice. "Yes...It has been a long time since I have taken this form...how...cumbersome."

He reached out his right arm and stared at his hand, turning it over and continuing to analyze his body. "It will suffice." As turned his attention toward the group of young Shepherds, someone in the began to speak up.

"You... First you've taken away my mother and now you've shamed my father's image by wearing that cloak!" Inigo stepped forward his hands clenched with rage. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"OH? So you're that man's eldest son... Well isn't this a wonderful surprise." Grima spoke with malicious grin, "I'll have you know that took this robe from your father's body after I bested him on the battle field. Those who are no longer here in this world have no use for such things! I am simply putting it to better use!"

He turned and glared at Lucina/Marth's sword. "Just like you're precious 'hero' over there." The Fell Dragon mockingly stated, "And the rest of you as well! We all take from the dead what they do not need, that is the way of the world! A world that will soon be mine, now then stand aside!"

As he began to move forward someone's voice called out from the gemstones on the floor. "I think not!"

"Wha!?" Grima questioned as a ring of light materialized around his feet, stopping his movement and binding him in place.   

"Hurry young warriors! The portal has been set before any of the events leading to the Fell Dragon's resurrection take place." Naga informed the young Shepherds, "Go now! Before Grima can fulfill his plan to ensure his revival, I can only restrain him for so long!"

Marc and Morgan looked at each other and made a break for the gateway but Grima turned to see them and growled, "Not so fast **CHILDREN**!"

(Cut off BGM)

He raised his arm and shot out a black-purple colored beam that pierced through their heads causing them to fall limp into unconsciousness. The inertia from the attack carried the twins forward while the beam continued after it passed through them hitting the portal. The twins remained silent as they fell and tumbled into the now distorted portal and disappeared without a sound.

"Marc! Morgan! You bastard, what did you do to them!?" Inigo demanded as he ran forward with his sword. Grima stood still and simply raised his hand, releasing a cloud of purple magic that froze the young man in place as it swirled around him. (Think of Robin's grab from Smash bros...but with better range and speed)

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES 2 - Beating the Darkness (闇の鼓動, Yami no Kodō) [I found the right name this time, no erroneous translations here.]

"You foolish boy, haven't you realized only my movements are restricted to this spot?! I'll bet your father would be very disappointed in your tactical assessment of an enemy." Grima began to tighten his grasp causing the cloud to constrict Inigo.

He looked back at the struggling young man and paused for a moment, "Hmm, your siblings...it would seem that I wasn't able to completely stop them from reaching past but they are not where they should be... the portal has become unstable...Yes... I have an idea. Why don't you GO JOIN THEM!"

Grima shot black bolts of energy through Inigo causing him to spit up blood and pass out. He floated the young swordsman's body up with the cloud and discarded him through the portal, then proceeding to turn his attention back toward the group. "And as for the rest of you, consider this my parting gift ..."Grima spoke as he began to charge up another magical attack, while the group readied their weapons. "Hmm... I shall be merciful since you have served me in your own way. Your reward will be without pain!" 

Grima released an enormous wave of shadows pouring over the young warriors, quite literally drowning them in it. As the group struggled and suffocated, Grima began to howl with a sickening laugh. Just as he began revel in his victory over the last of the Shepherds however, he felt something strange begin to overcome him. "AH HAHAHA!...HRNG! GYAA!"

BGM: GUNDAM SEED DESTNIY- Fields of Hope (instrumental)

"WhAT!?! YOu!... YoU ShOUldN't bE!...aBLe tO!... dO tHiS! ARGGH!" The dark figure had begun to writhe and kneel down in pain, releasing the group from the shadows and grasping his head. As he began to fight against the pain, powerful magic began pouring out of him shaking and the catacombs.

The group began to catch their breath with some members coughing up blood as they recovered. "What's happening?!" Owain asked, glancing over at 'Marth' who was wiping some blood off her mouth.

"Lady Naga must be keeping Grima occupied. Let's go now everyone!" 'Marth' ordered.

"What about the distortion?!" Cynthia worried.

Naga spoke to the group once more, "The portal is stable enough! You maybe few years at most and the location's may differ, but it will become worse if you wait! Hurry!"

"NO!" Grima angrily grunted at the group, still holding one hand on his head as he was still racked with pain. "I'm not letting you off that easy." He raised his other hand and motioned as a horde of Risen began to charge out from the darkness.

"GO! LEAVE NOW!" the shadowy figure commanded as the horde of Undead swept past the young warriors and into the portal. The children began to dive after the Risen into the unknown, all except for Lucina. She stayed behind trying to slash her way through the oncoming group of Risen, and keep them from reaching the past. As more of them slipped through she turned to the portal and saw two very familiar blue and yellow figures on the other side. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two figures struggling against the Risen and she bolted out through the gateway. This left Grima all alone as a sinister grin took over his face as the entire castle was now beginning to collapse.

"Finally all alone, you simple minded humans." The ring around him shattered as he stood up, removing his hand from his head just as the pain stopped. "So that was it?" Grima questioned as if asking the air. "That was why you used the last of your power, to give them a chance to fix your mistake? That's fine, all that means now is you won't get in my way anymore. Your broken, there is nothing you can do. That's too bad though, I enjoyed our little struggles."

The portal had changed again revealing on the other side a white haired man wearing the same cloak. The young white haired man seemed to be in a hurry as he ran through a field of grass, something held under his arm. Grima smiled as walked through the portal and released a wicked roar as fell through to the place he had seen before him.

 He called out into the void, "I AM THE FELL DRAGON GRIMA AND WE WILL BECOME ONE ONCE AGAIN! ...ROBIN!"  

(BGM ends here)

...

Back in the 'present'

"ROBIN!" Robin yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat and out of breath. He looked around and realized that he was at the camp with Frederick and the others...Who now seemed to be missing. And upon further inspection...the forest was on fire!

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Second Sign of a Crisis   
"Whoa..." He looked around in awe and noticed Frederick still sleeping, "Hey Frederick, wake up! Chrom and Lissa are missing and the whole forest is ablaze, I think they could be in danger!"

The knight sat upright quick as a spring and turned toward the tactician with an intense glare, "Milord and lady are in danger?"

Robin looked at Frederick rather confused on how someone with so much armor could have moved so quickly, "Uh...yeah. Hey how did you do that?...AH?! Hey?!"

"No time to explain!" Frederick answered as grabbed Robin by the sleeve and tossed him over the back his horse like a saddle bag with one swift motion. "We must find them before that happens!" The knight proclaimed as he saddled up and quickly road off with the still dazed tactician slumped over in tow.      

The two managed to find Chrom and Lissa in a clearing not too far away.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked as Robin un-gracefully fell off the back of the horse and landed on his face.

Lissa cried with relief "Frederick! Robin! Oh it was terrible first there were these fire balls from the sky, then the ground started to crack, and then there were these monsters that came out of this big eye in the sky!"

The tactician picked himself up off the ground and looked around the see the grotesque **things** around them begin to approach.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Attack

"Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" Robin asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom assured as he pulled out his sword.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick sighed with relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa smiled, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." The knight pronounced to the others. 

"Right." The blue haired swordsman nodded.

Robin noticed something across the battle field "Hmm? Are those..."

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick answered.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." The tactician told the others as they prepared for battle.

The three combatants formed up under Robin's orders using the trees like cover to hinder enemy movement and to stay "out of range" of the creatures.

 The first **thing,** charged out at Chrom with its axe and swung down only to miss and have Falchion slash across its torso. Robin followed up with a quick blast of electricity to the face causing the creature to fall over and dissolve into a cloud of purple smoke. Another came out of the bushes only to be cut down by Frederick as he rode past. The Shepherds moved through the trees to reach the clearing where one of the small abandoned forts was to take shelter and wait to figure out a more solid plan.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - A Disquieting Atmosphere

As group went in to take shelter, the sounds of more creatures could be heard roaming about, unnerving the little yellow cleric. "Just how many more are out there?...These things give me the creeps with all that moaning and groaning, it's gross."   

"Hmm, let me see." Robin answered as he closed his eyes and stood still. After a few moments of concentration he opened his eyes. "Still quite a few left, and they are getting closer."

"Right. So remind me Mr. Robin." Frederick noted, "How did _you_ do that?"

"No time to explain." He replied with a bit of a smug grin, "But short answer is, it's magic." Robin was about to speak again but stopped and turned to look behind the fort, "Someone else is coming, wait... is it more than one?"

The group turned to see a rather tough looking woman wearing a red suit of armor riding down the hill at rear of the small fort. She had noticed the group from the back and called out to them, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" the woman spoke to herself, "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em...huh? What the?" The woman reared the horse to a stop as noticed the grey skinned creatures approaching the opposite side of the fort.

"All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—" She was cut off however by the entrance of another who came running out of the forest.

"Hold, milady!" The rather fancy looking man spoke.

BGM: GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS - Fellini's Graceful Assault

"Muh?" The woman bluntly responded.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." The strange man held out his hand.

The red armored lady gave a confused look. "The hell are you?!"

The bowman questioned, "Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi—"

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!" The woman stated as she began to trot off on her horse toward the others.

The light blue haired man cried out, "Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

The red armored woman stopped her mount and rode back toward him, "I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd."

" 'Sully'! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" Virion asked as he pulled out a flower from his sleeve.

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line!" Sully asserted.

The blue archer continued, "I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—"

Sully inerupted, "How's THIS for an answer?!" and proceeded to kick him in the face while she sat on her horse.

Virion was knocked over and into the dirt, "OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they..." He stumbled to get back up, "P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

The armored lady gave a heavy sigh, "Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!"

Chrom signaled over to the two newcomers to enter through the back and met their new allies.

BGM: GUNDAM TARGET IN SIGHT ( It's called Gundam Crossfire in America) - Hunch

After the group had gotten acquainted, Robin quietly went over a battle plan while the 'ashy' creatures continued to wander around in front. It didn't take Robin too long to explain to everyone what to do for the plan and they were ready in a matter of minutes.

"Everyone ready?" The tactician asked the group as they formed up after their brief discussion.

"Of course." Virion confidently answered, readying his notch and aiming over the wall.

"You bet." Lissa gave a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say guy." Sully shrugged.   

"On your mark Milord" Frederick stated toward Chrom.

"Fire! " Chrom gave the order and Virion began firing his bow at a pair of nearby creatures catching them off guard, while Frederick and Sully came charging out the front gate. They moved up and lanced the two monsters as they were still in shock from Virion's arrows.  

From across the way, a much larger looking one of the beasts took notice and growled/howled to the others as it saw the pair of riders come out from the group's hiding place. It raised its tomahawk in the Shepherd's direction and the other creatures began running over toward the fort. Frederick and Sully began to pull back inside while leaving the gates open behind them.

The first one through the entrance didn't find the riders but instead found Lissa standing alone in the middle of the small court yard. It lunged for her only to have an arrow nail it in the eye, while the two that followed suit were ambushed by Chrom and Robin as they came out from behind the doors of gate. The two shut the doors behind the creatures sealing the others outside and rushed forward stabbing the two that entered in the backs.  

"Alright now their numbers should be lower now, we can take them!" Robin exclaimed to the group as Chrom and him finished off the two monsters.

The blue swordsman gave a friendly thumbs up toward tactician and then raised his sword up in the air shouting, "Shepherds forward!"

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - Conquest (ablaze)  

The group formed up and charged forward toward the front gate while it was still closed. First were Frederick and Sully who rode headfirst and smashed through the door with their spears, running two of the **things** through on the other side. Robin and Chrom ran out next, giving a hearty battle cry as they charged out into the clearing and held their ground. They began fighting two beasts with their blades while Virion slipped out of the fort, taking shots at the ones throne off by the sudden Chaos. Frederick and Sully had begun to circle the field, wounding and herding monsters toward Chrom and Robin at the center where they could finish them off. This continued for a few minutes as the Shepherds had finally gotten the upper hand and all was going according to plan or so it seemed. That was when a large hatchet came flying from across the field and lodged itself in Virion's shoulder as he attempted to notch another arrow into his bow.

"Argk!" the blue archer yelled as he fell over and hit the ground.

"Mr. Virion!" Lissa cried out as she ran over to him with her staff and began to cast a healing spell on him.

"This is nothing my dear...Truly..." Virion winced as Lissa began to pull out the axe, "Why it takes more that his to stop...Ow! Ahh! That hurts!"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever tough guy." Lissa responded while she tended to the wound, "You know you're lucky you had this shoulder pauldron or this could have been much worse...Hrm... Now just where did that come from?" She wondered as she looked around the battle field. That was when she saw it, the fearsome creature that was responsible for the attack.

BGM: G-GUNDAM - A Promise Made in the Midst of Intense Fighting

It was unlike the as it others wore no armor whatsoever and was more muscular with a much more pale color to its skin. It walked around with a hunch despite not having any visible reason to and began to lurch toward the two defenseless Shepherds. It reached over its back and pulled out another throwing axe, this one much more imposing than the last and then dragging it across the ground as it continued to move toward its 'prey'.   

"Ahh! Chrom! Someone! Help!" the yellow cleric screamed out to the rest of the Shepherds who were still busy still fighting the monsters.

"Hmm?" Robin noticed the shriek come from Lissa's direction, while his blade was locked with another creature. "Chrom finish off this one here! I'm going after their commander!"

"Go ahead, I got this!" the blue swordsman responded as he slashed another beast in half, reducing it into another cloud of smoke.

"Thanks." the tactician responded, sidestepping and releasing his sword from the creature's causing it to stumble forward. Robin ran off toward the apparent leader of the **things** while Chrom rushed over and blocked the creature's path. As Robin ran over to the two downed Shepherds, he could hear the large monster yell.      

"Ryaaargh!" it groaned, raising its tomahawk into a throwing position as the two attempted to flee.

"No you don't!" Robin shouted, hurling a used tome at the monster to draw its attention away from Virion and Lissa as they continued to fall back. The tactician then drew his right arm back and began to chant something that had returned to his memory. His right hand began to glow with the same yellow-green light as before as the symbol on his hand once again began burn red. "Alright you monster, get ready!...."

BGM: G-GUNDAM-Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Shining Finger theme)

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!...Now here I go, SHINING FINGER!" The two ran at each other, with the monster swinging down and Robin dodging to the side only to grab the monster's face with his Shining Finger hand.  He held the creature by head and slammed it into the ground with a powerful crash. The **thing** released a sound of pain and confusion as it felt its head and body began to burn up from the magical energy emanating out of tactician's palm. Robin released all of the energy gathered in his hand at once causing an small explosion where the creature's face was, destroying the head completely. It made a "Nnh...aaagh..." noise from its throat hole while its body twitched before fading into a purple cloud of ash.

 The tactician gave an exhausted sigh as he stood up from the small hole he made in the ground where the **thing** used to be, and looked at his hand. It had returned to normal as if nothing had happened, the crest on his hand was its usual shade of purple as well. He moved his cloth arm guard over the mark to cover it and looked around to find his new allies.

BGM: GUNDAM-X -  You Must Find Out for Yourself

He'd found them all regrouping with Lissa and a now healed Virion on the path that lead to the edge of the forest. As he met up with the others there was a new person he had never seen before. That was when Frederick spoke up, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished."

He motioned over to a mysterious masked 'boy' standing next to him, "This young man took care of the others."

"......" the stranger didn't speak.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before." Lissa spoke with a blush, "So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom added, holding out his arm for a hand shake.

The masked shook his head no and simply replied, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom questioned, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

'Marth' shook his head again, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He turned around toward the forest and walked off.

"Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" Lissa called out as 'Marth' left.  

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin noted.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick insisted.

As the group walked off Robin couldn't help but think about how odd that boy was, if it even was a boy. He seemed rather feminine and 'his' hair was the exact same color as Chrom's, that oddly dark shade of blue. However his focus was broken by the casual banter of his new comrades as they all headed toward the capital.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Peace of the World

Lissa started talking about how weird everything had been lately and started rambling on about how just before they found Robin on the side of the road they met with some _visitors from another kingdom._ They helped the visitors deal with some _invisible animals or something_ , and Chrom joined in mentioning how _some of them had strange requests for them fulfill later._ As Robin listened to them he munched on some leftover bear jerky which scooted Frederick away almost like he hated the smell of it. Robin looked over at who Virion was arguing with Sully on how perfect they were and some stuff about love or whatever. The tactician couldn't help but smile at all of his new companions wondering himself how weird his own life had just gotten to be.        

...

BGM: DARK CLOUD - The Daily Life

The real present...

"I think that's a good stopping point for today what do you guys say?" Robin asked his audience after noticing the time on the clock. While there was a sigh of disappointment given by the children and grandchildren (also Lissa and Owain), it was followed by a series of tired yawns and stretches. Soon even the rest of the adults started to get tired and yawn so it was rather clear that Robin was telling the truth. Everyone started to get up and began to exchange their good byes for the night, and talked for a bit just before heading out into the other areas of the castle.

As they left Robin stepped out into the hall and called out to them, "If you thought that was good you'll just have to come back and finish the rest."

The tactician's family stepped out with him and waved, "Thank you, till next time everyone!"

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Flying in the Sky (just let this play out)

Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry if this chapter took so long, finals and Christmas ate up most of my time so consider this my late gift to you all. So hey, I've decided that I may wind up combining a few chapters like the child recruitment ones or chapters that are a bit short just to speed things up as I don't have the time I thought I would to work on this. And another thing you may have noticed if you are listening to the audio version is that there aren't sound effects everywhere... The thing is I've decided to only add them in some areas because it saves me time, I know it would sound better with more audio but I have to cut corners to save time. The audio I just a fun little thing I thought I'd try but it's starting to shift my focus and I don't want it to keep slowly my progress the way it has been. So to summarize, the BGMS will stay but I won't go ALL OUT on the extra audio. Oh and one more thing, I am considering giving characters last names and I want them to be based off Gundam characters. For example Robin (and by extension his family) would have the last name Asuno, like the protagonist family from Gundam Age. (Also that would make his initials R.A. like the legendary Amuro Ray's initials A.R. except backwards) So if you find any Gundam Character last names that would be fitting of other characters leave a comment and I'll give you credit if I decide to use it.

Anyway thanks for the read, till next time...

"Ze Docter, is operating!"

 

    


	4. "Mother, Father, and Mask"...That is a way too serious title for this one...

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Setting Off On An Adventure

On the final day of the tactician's monthly family trip to Ylisstol all of the little children were rushing upstairs as  it was finally that time of the evening, story time. Earlier in the week Robin had sent some invitations to other members of the family to see if they could drop by and surprisingly enough, on the last day they did. The latecomers were Olivia's adoptive parents Basilio (Great Grandpa/Gramps) and Flavia (Great Grandma/Granny), her step brother Lon'qu (Uncle Q) and his wife Say'ri (Aunt S), Chrom + Lissa's sister Emmeryn (Auntie Emm) and Robin's twin sister Reflet (Auntie) who helps take care of her.

After **a lot** of goofing off, everyone squeezed into the room while the kids/grandkids along with a few other members of the family (*cough* Lissa, future Cynthia, future Owain *cough*) waited impatiently for Robin as he sat down on the foot of the bed next to Olivia.

"Hey Robin." Basilio stated in his usual loud voice, "The kids told us where you guys are so you think you could hurry up and get to the good stuff? You know what I'm talking about, the part where WE SHOW UP!" He proudly motioned over toward the other Feroxi in the room.

"Well I yeah but that's gonna take awhile till we get there, there are still a few more things to go over till we get..." Robin got cut off.

"Well then just skip it." Lon'qu spoke in his very casual tone. "We're just here for the night."

"The lad's right, we're only here on government business and can't afford to stay too long. Go ahead and skip it." Basilio commented again.

"Yeah! Skip it! Skip it! Skip it!" the not future children started chanting.

"Basilio! Lon'qu!" Olivia raised her voice with her cheeks starting blush, "Don't do that!...While I appreciate your stopping by, I don't want you getting the children in trouble by riling them up."

Robin cut back in, "It's fine Olivia if it's what kids really want." He assured her.

"Okay..." the dancer huffed while the tactician leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Robin then turned toward the egger little kids. "Here's an idea, how about I just gloss over it real quick so we can get to the part where grandma, grandpa, and uncle-Q show up.(also mommy...sort of) That sound okay with you?"

"Yeah!" they all responded.

"Okay then looks like we're _gonna have to go fast!"_ Robin jested toward the kids while imitating **a certain someone with an irritating voice**.

"Uhg...Robin don't do that..." Lucina and some of the others shook their heads. "I can't stand **that guy**."

"Me neither." The tactician chuckled, "Alright let's begin..."

...

(Warning dumbness and laziness ensues)

BGM: CASTLE CRASHERS - The Barracks Song

Okay umm let's see...The group finally arrives in Ylisstol.

Blah Blah Blah. There is a parade with 'Emm'. Robin finds out that Lissa and Chrom are royals and says hello to Emmmeryn.

Blah Blah Blah. Lissa takes Robin to meet the team...I mean meet the Shepherds in the barracks.

Introductions. Blah Blah Blah. Maribelle (Brady's mom) was all worried about Lissa and stuff.

'The' Vakie (Gerome's dad) aka 'teach' is all like "Can he do this? *Buuuuuurp*"

Sumia is there and is worried about Chrom and stuff, then trips on 'her boots' (nothing).

Chrom enters and is all like, "We need to go to Regna Ferox." ["The best place you'll ever visit!"..."Basilio get out of the story! You're not in this part!" ] So the group loads up and marches out.

["Also Kellam (Anna's husband) was there right?"..." Wait...who?"..."He's not here is he? Someone check"..."Guys the story..."..."Oh right sorry."]

Blah Blah, walking. Stalh shows up late on the march ["And had to miss breakfast."..."Stahl not you too!"] because Vaike forgot to remember.

Blah. The undead monsters from before (now official dubbed by the group, Risen) show up to attack. They go "Blah!" and stuff then start ravaging the country side.

BGM: GUNDAM SEED - Three Evil Weapons (Aku no San Heiki)

Shepherd fight! All set! Ready? Go!

Blah Blah, fighting Blah. 

Blah Blah, swords and such, Blah.

Miriel (Laurent's mom) arrives late and find Vaike's axe. (She scolds him about it later)

More fighting Blah Blah Blah.

Frederick suggests to Chrom that "Perhaps Robin would prefer we choose our own actions at times." And begins to do so, **against the tactician's orders!** ["Wow, someone still sounds salty about that whole thing."..."I am not! And it's not like I'm against you guys fighting on your own. It just was not the time to be doing that."]["Daddy what does being salty mean?"..."Never you mind sweet pea."]

After Robin **had to** **change his battle plan thanks to _someone's_ suggestion** ["Still salty."..."I heard that sis!"] with a couple of orders and one, "SHINING FINGER!", the battle was won.

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Suspicious Signs

["Keep going."..."Ugh you guys I get it..."]

Blah Blah, more walking. The group comes across a downed Pegasus and Sumia stay behind to help heal its wounds. ["Aww. That's so nice that you did that mommy!"..."Yes dear, but don't interrupt now."..."OK!"]

Anyways...Uh...oh next part. The group arrives at the Regna Ferox border wall, more specifically the gate known as the Longfort and begin to approach the doors. ["Finally! Now we're in the good stuff Hahaha!"..."That's enough of you Oaf!" {GUT PUNCH PUNCH!}..."Sorry Robin continue."..."Thanks, I guess?"..."Hey granny Flavia why are you always so mean to gramps?"..."Ah young Ophelia, it's nothing to worry about. That's just the way us Feroxi are toward each other."..."I can explain that in a bit, just let me finish you guys.""]

While the group was drawing closer to the perimeter, the Feroxi Guard had begun to mobilize and Robin took notice. The tactician decided to come up with a plan for potential combat while the situation began to worsen.

BGM: YU-GI-OH DUELIST OF THE ROSES - Seto's Arrival

The captain of the border guard (Raimi) ordered the group of "Brigands" to stop. She as she claimed that they are just more trouble makers posing as Ylisseans and refused th let them enter. Chrom spoke up and asked if there is away to prove that they are who they say they are, and there was indeed a way. "THE FEROXI WAY!" By proving themselves on the battlefield and seeing if they are indeed Prince Chrom and his band of warriors. If they refused they would be left to parish in the cold snow or at the ends of Feroxi steel.  

Chrom tries to argue more but gets spears thrown at him only to have Sumia swoop in on the Pegasus from earlier and pick him up. They circled back around toward the others as the Feroxi troops took up arms and got into defensive formations.

BGM: CASTLE CRASHERS - Second Thoughts

 Battle plans, tactics, Blah Blah Blah.

While the group was moving into place they were not so secretly being watched by Kellam who had actually been with them the whole time...Eventually he was noticed by Chrom and got to help out with the plan. The whole not being seen thing applied to the enemy too as it turns out, so Kellam was actually useful...Even if no one noticed. ["Kinda creepy huh?"..."Fie... is that man really so hard to see?"..."I'm right here."..."AHH!"..."Just kidding, it's me."..."MARC DON'T DO THAT!"..."Sorry everybody."..."Moving right along... "]

The Shepherds fight their way through the area defeating but not killing the soldiers. Robin was especially forward about this as he had issued a no kill order. "No matter how hard they try to kill you...don't... they aren't our enemy, just remember that." Despite how hard he fought against the Risen and the brigands Robin disliked spilling blood.   

It wasn't easy but they had pulled it off, by working with partners everyone could fight more efficiently and be in less danger. They could rely on each other's strengths and make up for each other's weaknesses, Sumia and Chrom for example worked together to defeat the guard captain Raimi. Only after she was defeated were the rest of the troops called off and the group was permitted to head into the capital. Raimi was actually so impressed by the group's performance on the battlefield that she personally escorted them to meet the Kahn.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Locked Palace

After even more walking, the Shepherds met with Kahn Flavia. ["After you talked behind my back."..."I said I was sorry."]

As it turned out Kahn Flavia is only one of the two Kahns of Regna Ferox and couldn't offer troops for Ylisse as she is not the Ruling Kahn. She explained that she would be able to become the Ruling Kahn if they helped her win an upcoming tournament. This tourney decides who the Ruling Kahn will be for the next few years by having the two Kahns select champions to represent them. If their champions are victorious in combat against the champions of the other Kahn then they will rule over the land until the next tourney. There was another catch, only foreign folk could compete (as to have the Feroxi not constantly killing or maiming each other) so it was impossible for her to do anything without Chrom's help. The group agreed to represent Kahn Flavia of East Ferox and made preparations for the fight. As they set foot in the ring Chrom and Lissa noticed a familiar figure on the other side.

It was the masked sword wielder 'Marth' as one of the representing champions of the West Kahn! BUM BUM BUMMMM!!!

Chrom tried to talk to the 'man' from across the field but they remained silent as ever.

BGM: CASTLE CRASHERS - Rage of the Champions

Chrom informed Robin that he would fight 'Marth' alone and Robin agreed to not interfere. At last the champions charged forward and began to battle.

Chrom and 'Marth' fought at the center while Robin led the others (Sully, Vaike, Frederick, and Miriel ) throughout the fight.

Blah Blah, Blah, action, thrills, explosions!

Blah Blah, swords and shields and spears and magic and "AHH!"

Blah...

Chrom and 'Marth' are the last ones to finish as they did a bunch of sword flips through the air and stuff. ["You make it sound like we're circus people."..."Father's right it wasn't that bad."..."I don't know Lissa and the others in the crowd can back me up on this one."..."Yep I remember a bunch of 'Swoosh and Whooshing when I watched you two."..."Gee, thanks sis."..."You're welcome."]

Eventually Chrom gave a Falchion broadside enforced shoulder barge to the mask wearer knocking 'Marth' onto the ground and holding 'him' at sword point forcing 'him' to concede. 

"Impressive...if not surprising..." The masked 'man' stated to Chrom after the match and then just left...

BGM: GUNDAM SIDE STORIES - Excellent Work G05

Flavia invited the group up to the throne room and congratulated her new comrades with their victory. As ruling Kahn she agreed to grant them the troops and supplies that they needed. ["Before going off to party! HA! HA!-WAIT!.."..."That's what I thought Oaf."]

Just as Chrom, Lissa, and Robin were about to leave the throne room, the West Kahn, Basillio showed up to give his congratulations. As West Ferox's contribution to the joint war effort, Basillio offered one of his champions, Lon'qu to the group. After startling the yellow princess due to his nature around ["...most..."] women, Lon'qu was accepted into the group by Chrom and the others.

The hour was late so the Shepherds decided to stay the night in the capital much to the tactician's delight. Ever being the opportunist, Robin took this stay to his advantage and asked to have a tactical assessment of the new troops and supplies while they were still in Ferox. To fulfill his request Robin was granted access to the archive room to pick up some books, where he happily took his time browsing through.

While everyone was busy loading group supplies into carts to head back to Ylisse, Robin loaded up his own cart with books and other useful information loaned to him from the Feroxi. While carrying (and reading) some more books down the hall way, he bumped into the group's newest member.  

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Grazel's theme (Craselle's Theme, official OST is mistranslated abit)

Lon'qu: "Hmpf"

Robin: "Oh I'm sorry... you're Lon'qu right?"

Lon'qu: "Hmm..."

Robin: "I take that as a yes, so I was just wondering how did you lose to that 'Marth' fellow. Basillio speaks so highly of you and your file says you've never lost to another man-"

Lon'qu: "That's because that wasn't a man...That was a woman."

Robin: "Wait, WHAT!?...I had my suspicions but I didn't actually think-"

Lon'qu: "Yes, that 'Marth' is indeed a woman...I didn't know until we fought for Kahn Basillio's last position. Despite her apparent above average skill, I had the upper hand throughout the fight... That was until I rushed in to finish her off. That was when I noticed it and it caught me off guard, she took advantage of my hesitation and knocked me out...That's how I lost."

Robin: "I don't get it why did her being a girl stop you? Lissa too for that matter, are you just afraid of women or something?"

Lon'qu: "That's a personal matter I'd rather not discuss..."

 Robin: Okay...well she must have **some good reason to keep that false identity.** Thanks for your explanation by the way...Oh, and we're glad to have you aboard our team."

Lon'qu: "What ever...don't tell anyone about why I lost. I don't need any pity." With that he walked off leaving the tactician to pick up his books and carry them out on his own.

Robin: "We'll that was...unexpected...Back to work I guess."

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Trust You Forever Instrumental 2

A light snow had began to fall as Robin continued to load up the cart and things were quite peaceful for such a harsh land, it was actually rather nice there the tactician thought. After some more time had passed, Robin had noticed something but what was it? He felt like he was being watched from behind but when he turned to look there was no one there. The tactician went back to work while a soft pair of violet eyes slowly peeked out from around a corner and carefully watched him. The magic user knew he was being watched but the presence didn't feel threatening to him, just curious really. Robin wanted to know just who was watching him so after a bit more time had passed he finally decided to take another look. He quickly turned and barley saw a flash of pink move around the corner causing him to call out gently.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure who you are but rest assured I mean you no harm. Won't you come out?..." Nothing, not a so much as a fidget. In fact the only thing that seemed to move was the snow as it continued to softly fall. "Oh well." He sighed to himself as he returned to his work with the presence eventually fixing it's gaze on him again. Despite all of the odd looks he had received during his short time there, this one pair of eyes watching him felt different from the others. It's funny after awhile the presence felt warm, almost familiar to him like someone he had known for a long time. He couldn't help but smile to himself as his thoughts trailed off. 

...

Back in the present...

BGM: CASTLE CRASHERS - Spanish Waltz

"Okay everyone, I'm going to stop here today for a quick lesson." Robin stated causing a series of groans and whines came from the group. "Oh come on now don't be like that, we got to the part you wanted. Besides, this lesson is an important learning experience for the little ones."  

The tactician turned toward the children, "Okay kids remember how in Ferox where Olivia, Basillio, and Flavia are from, strength speaks louder than words? Well there is a reason for that, it's because when you need to prove something, you need to fight it out. It's not out of some need to show power over another or any mean spirited thing of that sort, rather it is a test of your heart and your spirit as a warrior. You see a warrior's spirit never lies, but why is that?" He questioned.   

All of his children (even the future ones) happily replied, "Because the fists are the way for someone to express their soul!" They all stood up and assumed a ready martial arts stance.

The tactician happily laughed "Ah! Very good, you all remembered!"

Robin stood up and he assumed a ready stance opposite of the kids, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well there they go again." Olivia sighed with a smile.

She signaled the others in the room to scoot back a little causing them to whisper among themselves.

Stahl: "Are they gonna do **that thing** again?"

 Lissa: "Oh I love it when they do **this**!"

Emmeryn: "...?..."

Chom: "It's okay sis, I never understood **this** either..."

Sumia: "Oh I think **it's** cute."

Basillio: "All right you kids, show us what you got!"

Lon'qu: "You'll appreciate **this**."

Say'ri: "Aye, I vaguely recall **such a thing** from before."

Reflet: "I didn't know you taught this to your kids, mom would have been proud."

 

BGM: G-GUNDAM - The East Is Burning Red!

The tactician opened his eyes and began to shout with pride.

"NOW THEN ANSWER ME CHILDREN! The School of the Undefeated of the East!"

Children: "The Winds of the King!"

They all began rapidly punching at the air meeting each other's fists and continuing to do so.

Robin: "Zenshin!"

Children: "Keiretsu!"

All: "Tenpa kyoran!"

With one final hit they all met their fists at the center and held them there while they stood in a low stance.

All: "Look, the East is Burning Red!"

The family remained silent as they stared at one another with a fiery determination in their eyes. After a few moments, they all released from their stances and began to laugh.

"That was great kids, I'm so proud of you all for learning so well. That being said..." The tactician paused, then quickly moved back into another martial arts pose. "You still have much to learn!" He pronounced with enthusiasm.

"Yes! Master!" they all responded in unison, moving into another set of poses.

"Before that happens you kids all needs some sleep." the pink haired dancer interjected. "I think that goes for everyone else too, It's time for bed."

"Oh? Well I guess it is that time again..." Robin admitted, "Good night everyone!"

(If you're curious about what that whole "School of the Undefeated of the East!" thing is like, look it up real quick. Also that's gonna play a big role in the story later on so just keep waiting.)

BGM: ARMORED CORE VERDICT DAY - Day After Day (instrumental ver.) (just let this play out)

Authors Note: So yeah this chapter came out a little weird and to be honest I'm going to have to skip around like this more in the future, maybe not as humorously but still. The thing is I just couldn't really think about what I wanted to do for those game chapters so I copped out and ultimately decided to gloss over them really quickly. I wrote this fast because wanted to get through my chapter induced writers' block to the better chapters I have more legitimately planed out. This wasn't a total flop though I got to try my hand at some more humor and after the last lengthy chapter this change in length was a nice break.

As far as the last names and stuff go as mentioned last time...I got nothing...Don't be shy you guys I've seen those views, I know someone is reading this. To be fair though I'd imagine that most Fire Emblem fans would know little about Gundam (Unless you're a total dork like me) and vice-versa but eh. I've got some kind of audience that at least reads this so that's good enough I guess. Next time will be better I promise. I know I said that last time but that writers block came out of nowhere man... Also (shameless plug) look for me on Deviant art where I will have this story and some reference pictures for future material in the story.     

Anyway thanks for the read, till next time...

"Ze Docter, is operating!"

        

 


	5. "He's The Undefeated of the East! Master Asia Appears"...No wait, that's not right...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 (Also called Dark Chronicle) - Sindain  

It was morning in the capital city of Ylisstol and all was peaceful and quiet, the various families of the Shepherds all giving their goodbyes to one another before departing. The weeklong reunion had ended and it was time for everyone to return to their daily lives doing whatever, wherever, with whoever. As the last of the wagons and other modes of transportation departed(wyverns, pegasi, etc.), one cart was bustling with activity. Of course this was none other than the white and pink haired family of the tactician and the dancer. They were trying to get ready for a visit to the Robin's homeland across the border, but the children were being difficult...  

"But mommy, daddy I don't wanna wear this outfit. I like my normal clothes..." Marcy (remember the alternate names for present kids)(you know the not future ones) wined while he sat next to his siblings, both of whom seemed to share their brother's displeasure with their current situation.

"Marc is right. This is dumb." Junior grumped as he folded his arms.

"I know kids I don't like dressing up either, but it's expected of us." Robin explained the children. "As the royal family of Neo-Plegia we have certain obligations... like dressing up. Being formal is just a requirement for some things that's all. Your mother and I have to wear these too, so it's not like we are making you do this alone... Besides you kids look nice, and there is nothing wrong with looking nice every once and a while."

Olivia tuned in to the conversation with a smile. "Your father is right, you all look so cute. I ..."

That was when a loud 'THUMP' interrupted the dancer and everyone turned their attention toward the luggage boxes in the carriage where the sound seemed to come from. As they began to focus on it, the boxes began to shake and grumble as voices seemed to come from inside the containers.

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!

"ARGH! I can't take it! This is gonna take forever!" The first voice said.

"I don't think we'll make it there in one piece if we stay in here anyway." Added the second.

"What the..." The tactician questioned as he and his family moved in closer to the talking boxes. "Wait... is that?..."

"I think they can hear us...Well the jig is up....Surprise!" Marc proclaimed as he popped up out of a luggage crate.

The rest of the boxes opened up as Morgan, Inigo, Owain, Lucina, Cynthia, Ophelia, and Soleil all gave a "Surprise!" This accidently startled the pink dancer into punching Owain in the face as he popped up.

Morgan: "Mother!?"

Ophelia: "Grandma!?"

Robin: "Kids?! Grandkids?!"

Inigo: "Dad."

Junior, Marcy, and little M. : "Big Brother!"

Soleil: "Daddy, Auntie, and Uncle!"

Marc: "Niece!"

Cynthia: "Hubby!"

Lucina: "Sister..."

Owain: "MY FACE!..."

Olivia: "OHMYGOSHOWAINI'MSOSORRY!AREYOUOKAY?DON'TDOTHAT!I'MSORRY!" 

 Robin: "Guys?...What are you doing!?"     

...After getting everything sorted out and everyone calmed down, the stowaways explained their reasoning for sneaking in. They wanted to see what Neo-Pelgia was like as technically, none of them had been there before. A lot had changed since the future children had been there last, so much so that the nation had actually been renamed as a symbol of that change. At the same time the two future grandchildren had never been anywhere outside Ylisse in this world, so the tactician saw little choice other than to let them tag along. In order to help pass the time until they reached the boarder, Robin figured now was as good a time as any to continue with the story.

(Cut off BGM)

... 

After a well deserved nights rest, the Shepherds returned to Ylisse with fresh supplies and good news. Chrom and Lissa met up with Emmeryn to inform her about their new alliance while the rest of the Shepherds were ordered to await further orders outside. Not long after Chrom and Lissa told Emmeryn about their time in Ferox, Pegasus Captain Philia ran in and informed the three about a current development.     

BGM: DARK CLOUD - Black Shadows

"Your Grace! M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" She hastily stammered.  

Emmeryn motioned for her to calm herself, "Philia! Slow down, please! What's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" she stated in-between breaths, "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter."

Lissa's face lit up in shock, "B-but that would be...Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!"

"There's more." Philia explained, "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we repay reparations for this 'insult'. "

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom scoffed.

"Peace, Chrom." Emmeryn spoke toward her brother, "We must keep our wits about us.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom angrily remarked, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

Philia nodded, "I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

Emmeryn shook her head, "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"Emm, no! You can't!" the yellow cleric begged.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Philia questioned, "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Emmeryn stated calmly.  

"...Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn." the Pegasus Captain made a short bow, "I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

"I'm going, too." the blue swords man demanded, "...Someone has to save you from your good intentions."

"And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" Lissa perked up.  

Emmeryn smiled, "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

BGM: ROGUE GALAXY - History Tells

Chrom returned to the other Shepherds outside and informed them of the current situation and sending them off to prepare for the mission. Just as everyone finished readying up, a short red-haired mage ran up to the group looking for Chrom.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" the youthful looking mage stated.

"Ricken? How did you..." Chrom wondered how he found out about their task, "Go back inside. You're no old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken complained.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison." Chrom's inflection made it sound like he was talking to a child." All right? We're off, then. Be good.

Chrom simply told the the group to head out and they left the young mage alone.

" 'Be good?' " Ricken wondered with an irritated tone, "Gods, how old does he think I am? ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" The boy proclaimed as he ran off in another direction.

...

Later that day the group (along with Emmeryn) arrived at the Ylisse/Plegian border, a rocky hill side with a steep incline and several flat cliffs jutting out all over it. As they drew near a set of figures could be seen at the top of the cliff, along with many more armed silhouettes scattered about the rocky terrain. Deciding it would be better to not agitate their 'host' Emmeryn asked if the other Shepherds could stay back while her, Chrom, and Lissa tried to work things out. As the trio began to approach, one of the figures at the top began to speak. 

BGM: BRAVELY DEFAULT - Visitor

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" the rather sinister looking man cackled as the royals looked up to see him.

"King Gangrel." the exalt called out, "I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us..."

While the royals began to speak with the 'Mad' King Gangrel and his ally Aversa, the other Shepherds could only watch from a distance and wait. Rather than sitting around however, Robin had decided enlist the help of Miriel to form a simple plan. By using wind magic, they could listen in on the group of leaders as they 'negotiated' to get a better understanding of what was happening.

As the rest of the Shepherd huddled together around the two magic users, Stahl leaned over and asked, "Hey Robin, what's going on? Can you tell how things are going?"

"I'm not sure...is maniacal laughter something this guy does a lot?" The tactician responded.

"Yes, from what we know, that King Gangrel is an absolute maniac. He's worst kind of person." Sumia informed him.

"So how long has...Wait, their talking again...What is the Fire Emblem? Is it important?" Robin asked.

"Really?" Miriel turned her head, "Someone with your level of knowledge and magic, yet you've never heard of the Fire Emblem? Preposterous."

"Well..." Robin was about to speak when Vaike interrupted.

"Ya see Miriel, Robin here doesn't remember stuff, he's...Uhh..."

"You mean like yourself?" She harshly replied.

"No..." Vaike scratched the back of his head, "I'm just thinkn' of the word for it..."

"an Amnesiac." An uninterested Lon'qu huffed under his breath.

"Oh yeah! He's an Amnesiac. Thanks buddy." The axmen replied as he gave the myrmidon a hearty  slap on the back.

"Don't touch me!" Lon'qu raised his voice and smacked Vaike's arm away, "And I'm am not your friend."

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Frederick 'the wary' insisted. "We must keep an eye and an ear out for trouble."

"Right." The group responded, before quieting down and listened to the wind as it carried the voices over to them.  

Back with the 'negotiations', the mad king let out an exhausted groan as he rolled his head back. "Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!"

Gangrel pointed down toward the exalt, signaling his men to attack. As they charged forward, Chrom moved in the way. He slashed at the assailant killing him on the spot, then raising his sword with one hand.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom yelled as he pointed Falchion at the rest of the men, causing them to slowly step back.

BGM: ARMORED CORE V (5) - Mars

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel cackled with delight as his plans had succeeded. He looked over at Aversa who began approaching Maribelle.

"Poor, stupid girl..." the dark woman spoke as she pulled out a darkness tome and continued toward Maribelle. "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

"No... That's not..." The captive noble began to tear up, "Oh, Lissa... Please, no…"

Just then a burst of wind magic came from nearby, incapacitating the brigand holding Maribelle and stunning Aversa. The young mage Ricken ran out from hiding and cut the restraints with some more wind magic.

"Go! You're free!" The small mage hastily spoke.

Maribelle was still in shock, "RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!" he reached over and grabbed her hand and tried to run off when Aversa stepped in the way.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend? Isn't he just precious." She began to walk over to the duo with an condescending smile.

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken countered as he shot a blast of wind magic at Aversa.

She quickly pulled up her hands and tome to block the attack. "Nngh! W-wind magic?" She cursed as the attack continued.

Ricken stopped the attack and quickly turned back around with the noble still in hand, "Come on, Maribelle!"

"Right!" She agreed and the two ran off down the large cliff side.

Aversa hissed as she saw the two make off toward the others bellow, "Wretched whelp! I should... No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." She began to grin as she turned around and walked off.

Back down at the base of the hill Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa fell back to the other's location, where the prince was surprised to see everyone already prepared. Chrom looked over at Robin who was "Already three steps ahead".  He had begun focusing with his famous 'Search Eye' technique to analyze the battlefield and formulate a plan. He opened eyes a moment later and gave confident nod, the two looked over at the rest of the group who were ready for orders. After a quick briefing from Robin, the Shepherds headed off into battle.

BGM: GUNDAM TARGET IN SIGHT - Sortie  

The fighting had begun as the group began engaging the scattered Peligian troops, despite their fewer numbers the Shepherds persevered. They battled against a great number of the Peligian forces, from mages to myrmidons, barbarians and wyvern riders, even dark mages and mercenaries. The Shepherds pressed on up the landscape like a deadly blob of team, constantly shifting and moving units in and around to better confront their oncoming enemy.

At the top of the rocks Gangrel and Adversa had departed leaving the Peligians troops to be lead by one Captain Orton who was ordered to "Do his best at doing his worst." This captain was personally selected for his successful combat record, great personal strength in battle, and noticeable habit of butchery. Just before 'The Mad King' had left however, he was "kind enough" to able to provide reinforcements for the Captain "all to better crush the Shepherds with!" Orton was more than happy to accept. 

Back on the Shepherds, the recently escaped Maribelle and Ricken had finally managed to meet up with the others just as enemy reinforcements arrived. However, despite the additional soldiers having surrounded them, and giving the Peligians an even greater numerical advantage they proved to be little of a challenge for the combined efforts of the Shepherds.

This was both a mystery and an irritation to Captian Orton, seeing this level strategy and teamwork coming from Chrom's Shepherds of all things. This was something the group had not been previously known for, as according to his knowledge the young Prince was said to be strong but reckless.

"What could it be? What's different?..." Orton wondered as he examined the Shepherds. He scanned over them, searching to see which one of them is really in charge, the one giving orders. After a moments search over the battle field, he spotted a white haired man in a dark robe casting spells and shouting orders.

"There you are, you little pain in my ass!" the Peligian captain exclaimed having finally discovered the enemy tactician. "He has left himself exposed... so now I'll end this myself! The rest of you engage the rest of the ones heading up the hill side!" He ordered to the remaining troops as he hopped on his wyvern and flew off towards his target.

Orton called out as he and his wyvern flew down the cliff, closer to their prey."I won't ask for your name. Only your life!"

"I don't think so!" Robin replied, pulling out a tome as the wyvern rider drew nearer.

As he dove in for the kill, he noticed the tactician ready the spell book for an attack. "It doesn't matter even if that's a wind tome and you kill my wyvern, you can't kill me with that thing boy!" Orton declared.

"This isn't meant for you." The tactician replied, aiming his free hand down at the ground. "Elwind!"

Robin fired two blades of air at the floor shooting him upward with great speed, catching the Peligian captain off guard. As he flew through the air, he drew back his right hand as it began to glow with that odd green/yellow light. 

BGM: G-GUNDAM-Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Yeah you know what time it is)

Calling upon that unknown power once again Robin spoke the familiar words, "Here I go! SHINING FINGER!" He thrust his hand out in toward the wyvern rider as he attempted to block the attack with the broad side of his axe. Robin attack smashed through the axe grabbing Orton by the face and carrying him higher up into the air, off his wyvern.

As they now began to enter freefall, Robin tightened his grip on the captain's head and maneuvered him closest to the ground. Through the pain of having head and face burnt away captain Orton managed to mutter a few last words. "H-how did I lose to some punk like you...?"

Robin: "You saw I was young and you underestimated me."       

Orton: "This matters not. Soon war will be upon...your soil... Heh heh..."

Robin: "Sorry to disappoint, but that's not a war you'll get to see!"

The two crashed back down onto the rocky terrain with Robin detonating the attack just before the hit the ground, resulting in an explosion to cushion the fall.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - My Town (Oh man do I miss this game. R.I.P. multiplayer...)

As the tactician crawled out of the hole he had just made in the ground a hand reached down to help him up.

"You're starting to get good at making big holes in the ground. You plan on making it a habit? " Chrom asked with a grin on his face as he pulled Robin up.

"I hope not, but on the other hand, if you ever need an oversized latrine just give me a call." Robin jokingly replied.

"That sounds super gross." The blue swordsman laughed. "Well on a different matter, the rest of the Peligians have been taken care of and Emm is safe. We should meet up with the others."

Robin nodded and the two headed back to where everyone had gathered.

...     

As the kidnapped noble and yellow princess began to hug each other and cry, the Exalt and the blue prince had a discussion concerning the future of the realm as well as the inevitable war. With the rescue mission complete and the Exalt still safe, the group headed back to the capital. By the time they had finally returned to the capital it was too late to head back to the barracks so Chrom decided to let the Shepherds spend the rest of the day at the palace. Having some down time until dinner, the Shepherds found varrious ways around the castle to keep themselves busy, thing like training/sparing, eating, weapon maintenance, reading, forging, etc.

Time passed the hours away and eventually the dinner bell had been wrung. The Shepherds had all arrived and found themselves being treated to feast curtsey of Maribelle's family as a sign of their thanks. After a rather enjoyable feast, the hour grew late and many of the Shepherds found themselves retiring for the evening, all except for Chrom that is. He was out in the castle courtyard staring out over the lawn as the sound of a pair of boots drew near.

Chrom continued staring out over the grass, not noticing the person making their way over to him.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" The familiar voice said.

BGM: DARK CLOUD - Reminiscence

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..." the glum looking prince responded, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ..."

He stopped for a moment and clenched his fists, "Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal compaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago."

Robin remained silent as Chrom continued, "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone." Robin replied, beginning to feel sorry for the royal siblings.

"Indeed." Chrom looked up at the sky with a hint of sorrow on his face. "When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard..." the tactician began to imagine what such a time would be like and how such a young group of people would have to deal with such difficulties.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." the prince finally unclenched his fists and looked back over at Robin who had turned his attention to something else.

"Well spoken, sir." An unknown, yet familiar voice spoke.

"Marth..." the blue prince remembered.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Ghost Ship

The mask wearer walked out from the shadows over towards the two, "Good evening to you." 'He' said.

"How did you get here?" Chrom questioned.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." 'He' answered.

The prince's eyes widened for a second, "There? But how would you...? Ugh."

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin looked over at him and asked.

"Yes." Chrom clenched up a bit with embarrassment, "I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..."

'Marth' smiled, "Your secret is safe with me..." 'His' voice trailed off and became a bit more serious, "I come here only to warn you."

Chrom: "Warn us?"

Marth: "The exalt's life is in danger."

Chrom: "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

Marth: **What if I told you...** I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight...

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!" 'Marth' reached down and pulled out 'his' blade, pointing it out at Chrom. This caused the blue prince to tense up, placing his hand on his own Falchion, glaring back at 'Marth' who remained stationary.

...

(STOP THE BGM!...It's time for...Random facts with Crazy Hand! What it I told you they never said that in **that movie,** pretty **CRAZY** huh?)(DAMMIT BROTHER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THIS CRAP!?)(You never did...queue the X-files theme!)(OOOhh Spooky!...No seriously knock it off dude, let them get back to the good stuff.)(Sure, Let's get things started! Gundam fight all set?! Ready?! Go!)(I JUST TOLD YOU TO QUIT IT!)

...

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - I mean it! GO!

"I'm about to save your life." 'He' assured, "...From him." He looked over at the bushes and just then, an Assassin burst out charging straight for 'him'. 'He' tossed Falchion up into the air and jumped up after it. 'Marth' flipped backwards over the assassin, catching the sword and bringing it down on the assailant, killing them instantly.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" 'Marth' asked, slashing 'his' sword through the air in front of them.

"...Yeah." Chrom stated still a bit in disbelief.

 Suddenly another assassin leaped out from the bushes, catching 'Marth' off guard. As 'he' turned to parry, 'Marth' slipped on the blade of the fallen assassin's sword and fell backwards. The new assassin's attack missed, only managing to slice the mask 'he' wore in two. As 'Marth' fell, Chrom rushed past with his blade cutting the assassin down. As Chrom turned around, he caught a glimpse of 'Marth's no longer hidden long hair and face.  

That was when it finally hit him, "Wait, you're—You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." She replied in a rather smug tone.

"In my defense, I already knew." Robin added.

"Wait seriously?" they both asked in unison.

The tactician scratched the back of his head, "I guess I forgot to tell you back in Ferox..."

Chrom was about to speak when an explosion shook the ground around the entire castle. The trio looked back to see a cloud of black smoke rising up and rushed inside. Chrom and 'Marth' went to go secure Emmeryn while Robin went to go round up the Shepherds for battle. Outside the castle however, others were taking actions of their own...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Giant Looming Shadow

The powerful sorcerer (and leader of the Grimleal) Validar was leading a group of rouges, thieves, and other criminals onto the palace grounds as the first few alarms began to go off. He turned to his personal assassins and spoke, "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose."

"As you will it." They replied and they split up informing the other agents of their true mission. One such agent, a crimson-orange haired thief by the name of Gaius, wasn't particularly fond of the idea.

"Woah, woah, did I just hear that right? We're to KILL the exalt? I'm just here for the plunder. You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The exalt's such a sweet lady... Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" He protested.

"Kill or be killed, that is our master's way!" the informant ordered. "If our mission is successful and you survive this, you'll have your treasures. Now get moving!"

"Sheesh. No need to yell, we are trying to sneak around here." the smug thief replied.

Back with main group, Chrom, Robin, and the others had all arrived at the room where Emmeryn was being kept for safety.

Chrom burst into the room, hoping his sister was alright, "Emm!"

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" the Exalt insisted.

"No!" he asserted, "We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

Robin walked up to Chrom and made a suggestion, "The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader. She'll be safe when they're gone."

"Right then. Everyone! You heard him, find the intruders, find their leader, and get rid of them." Chrom ordered.

Robin was getting ready to scan the area with his 'search eye' when something happened, "Let's see what we can...ARGH!..." The magic user bent over and grabbed at his chest as he felt a powerful pulse affect him from within.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - Strain

Elsewhere with Validar and the assassins, the sorcerer was using his own 'search eye' to scan the battle field. "Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounds?" Validar remarked as he detected that Chrom was still alive.

"...Wait." He paused as he scanned over the Shepherds and 'Marth', "Some of these actors do not belong on this stage..." He noticed the odd presence coming from that 'Marth', but more importantly the white haired man standing nearby.  

"Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching..." Validar's face lit up with a twisted smile, "Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!"

Back with Chrom and the others...

As Robin recovered from that strange incident, 'Marth's Falchion began to glow. (As did Chrom's but in a much softer light.)

"Falchion is gleaming..." 'Marth' noticed as the group prepared to head out

Chrom turned to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's not your concern." She assured.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." He replied.

"My apologies." 'Marth answered with an oddly sincere tone.

"Just stay at Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers." He pulled out his sword and called back to Robin who was back to normal.

Chrom: "Robin you okay?"

Robin: "I'm fine. I'm not sure what that was, but I think it was some kind of reverb from the 'search eye'... Someone must have something similar to it here, everyone be careful!"

Chrom: "Alright. Everyone move!"

Emmeryn: "Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

'Marth': "Do not worry your grace, they'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Emmeryn: "Might I ask who you are? Are you a friend of Chrom's?"

'Marth': "Yes...Just a friend... [...Auntie you have to survive this...so you can help raise us...we never got the chance to know you...]"

BGM:  DARK CLOUD 2 - The Dark Battle

The Shepherds had dispersed into the halls and began fending off the invaders with varying degrees of success as these hostiles were more skillful than the last. The Shepherds were able to fend them off but it certainly was not easy, as teams had to be stretched out in order to cover the halls leading back towards Emmeryn. On Robin and Chrom's team, their members were all busy with various engagements when a strange figure managed to slip past them. Lissa noticed "the hairy looking woman" and called back to the others. "Hey you guys somebody just slipped past. She looks kinda...fuzzy."

"Do you have a problem with my fur man spawn?" The woman stopped and called back, "I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of your race."        

"Another assassin?" Chrom called out as he pulled his blade out of an axmen's gut.

"Hold!" 'Marth' shouted, "Panne is not your enemy."

"You know her?" the blue prince wondered as he began dueling with a thief.

"I know... of her." She answered rather hesitantly, "And I knew she would come here tonight."

Chrom gave a chuckle, "Quite the prophet, aren't you?"

"As you say..." She continued, "I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

"Good enough for me. All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be." He ordered.

"Is that wise, milord?" Frederick insisted.

" 'Marth' has earned our trust." Chrom glanced over at her, "She enjoys her secrets, I know. ...Like her gender, for one. But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me."

"Chrom... Thank you." She smiled.

"Now, to the matter at hand!" the Shepherd captain shouted, "Driving these scoundrels from our castle!"

BGM: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 0079 - Pathetic, But Decisive (First half)

After fighting off many more of the "scoundrels" (And discovering that Panne could turn into a giant killer death bunny thing), the Shepherds went on the offensive in an effort to find the enemy leader. The teams decided it would be best to split up in order to cover more ground throughout the hallways and corridors. As Robin went on his own search, he stumbled across the crimson-orange thief Gaius...who was in the middle of looting some more goods from the castle.

Gaius noticed that he was not alone and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as he turned around. Robin saw the thief move and pulled out a new custom forged tome, while Gaius pulled out his sword and held it in a reverse stance. The wind began to blow as the two stared each other down from a distance, as they examined each other Robin noticed that this thief seemed different from the others.

"I know I can handle this." He thought to himself out loud.

Gaius actually managed to hear that and replied, "You think so? Well let's see." 

"Watch me!" Robin responded.

BGM: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 0079: From Sleep (second half)

(We're getting retro with all these Gundam song huh?)(Shush!)  

Gaius began charging at Robin, while the tactician took aim and fired a magic beam. Gaius dodged the attack with ease, stunning the tactician as he wasn't expecting this reaction speed from an 'ordinary' thief. Gaius continued rushing forward and with a single kick, he transferred all of his momentum right into Robin's gut sending him a good distance backwards into a pillar. (That's right it was the CHAR KICK!..Go look it up if you don't know what it is)

"So how's that?" Gaius taunted just before the tacticianstood right back up. "Huh?...Seriously!? You should be out cold!" the surprised thief stated.

"I see..." Robin began muttering before he saw the thief rush back in with his blade drawn. The magic user took aim again and began to open fire with multiple shots. Gaius stopped charging at the 'mage' and rolled off to the sides to avoid the attacks. Gaius got up and ran in and out from behind pillars from cover as Robin continued to track and fire at him. (Also accidentally damaging a few pillars in the process)

"Argh, man that guy's fast." the speedy thief remarked as he barely continued to dodge the tactician's assault. Gaius pulled out a small magic crystal from his pocket and began talking into it. "Yo! You there slender!? Get this guy off my back!"

"Don't use your stupid nick names when...never mind." A voice called out from the gem as a second thief holding the same looking gem ran out from around the corner. He saw Gaius evading the attacks and called him back with the crystal. "What is that? I've never seen shit like that in my life!"

Back on the other end of the crystal. "Who cares as long as it doesn't hit us. Just get him off me!"

As the second thief began to approach from the rear, Robin's odd senses alerted him to the new enemy and he turned his attention towards it. "Got Ya!" he shouted as he charged his next magic bolt and blasted it at the new enemy, killing him on the spot.

Gaius was surprised to see just how easily that 'mage' took out one of the others, "I can't keep up with this..."  He realized now it might be better to just go look for treasure somewhere else, literally anywhere else. As he began to run off, he called back to the tactician. "Yeah so I'm defiantly gonna go now...Don't worry guy, I'll get you back for this."

"No way." Robin thought to himself as he charged up another attack, "You're not going anywhere!" he shouted, firing off another beam in the thief's direction.

"I've got nothing to worry about..." Gaius thought to himself as he ran down the hall, "...AHH!" the thief let out a startled cry, when another magic bolt just flew past his head. "So close!" he turned around to mock the tactician as he ran backwards down the hall. As he was running however he bumped into a certain blue swords man with his blade drawn.      

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Zelmite Mines

Chrom: "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!"

Gaius: "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chrom: "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

Gaius: "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Chrom: "Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"

Gaius: "Beg pardon?"

Chrom: "We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

Gaius: "Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal..."

The blue prince was not surprised that buying the loyalty of these types of men was an option, in fact he was surprised the idea didn't come to him sooner. "You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just..." As he reached into his pouch to look for some gold, a second smaller back fell out. "Oops."

"Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, hmmm?" the thief pestered.

" Nothing" Chrom remarked, "Candies from my little sister. I'm sure you..." He was interrupted mid sentence by the thief.

"Candies?" Gaius questioned with an increased amount of interest, "As in, sugar candies?"

The blue swordsman was confused by the thief's sudden interest and change in tone, "Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But" Gaius once again cut off Chrom.

"IT'S A DEAL!" He stated as he licked his lips.

The prince was still in disbelief. "...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal', didn't I?" Gaius stated, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these." He took the back and immediately started munching on them. "...Have you got more of these?!"

"Um... I'll ask Lissa." Chrom scratched his head with confusion as he and his new ally walked back.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - Starship Factory

As Chrom returned to the first group with a rather satisfied candy thief in tow, Robin had gone to check in with the second group to see how they were doing. Although slightly battered they were all doing fine. The tactician asked if any of them hand been able to locate the enemy leader, Kellam came back from reconnaissance and reported that he had. As he literally walked past all of the enemy troops, he came across an "evil looking guy" with a dark feeling about him. He actually was able to notice Kellam and fired at the invisible solider, giving him a bitter sweet moment in the spotlight before he had to duck for cover and retreat.

"Sounds like a sorcerer to me." Robin stated. "No one with less powerful magic could have instantly melted your shield like that."

"I'll say." Kellam agreed, "You'd better be careful if you plan on going after that guy Robin."

"We have to find him again first though." the tactician responded as he closed his eyes and tried to focus. After a few moments of trying he opened his eyes and a gave a heavy sigh.  

Robin: "Hmm...I can't seem to find him with my magic. Where did you last see him?"

Kellam: "I remember running away and loosing track of him about two corridors down."

Robin: "Alright thanks, I'll start my search there. The rest of you keep your eyes peeled, there may still be a few more stragglers around."

Maribelle: "We well, but do try to be careful yourself. It wouldn't do the Shepherds any good to lose their new tactician now would it?"

Robin: "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Stahl: "But are you sure it's a good idea to go by yourself?"

Robin: "I'm the most magically oriented one here, we really don't have much of a choice."

Sumia: "Okay then, please be careful. I'm sure Chrom would hate to lose a new member so quickly, it's barely even been about a week since we met you."

Lon'qu: "...Not me...we only met two days ago..."

Robin: "Thanks Lon'qu..."

BGM: GUNDAM-X - I Am A Newtype

Having the necessary info, the tactician headed off down the halls to find this mysterious leader and stop this assassination attempt at its source. As the magic user continued through the castle, he felt and uneasy pressure about the air. Something just didn't seem quite right, the castle felt colder but no wind blew through the halls. The lights from the torches surrounding him seemed to dim as he went along. This seemed like a not so good sign that he was getting closer, after a bit more walking however he had found no one. Still being exhausted from earlier, Robin had stopped running for a bit to catch his breath. As he did however that someone the tactician was searching for had found him instead. From the shadows a pair of red eyes lit up as an ash grey hand with long sharp nails stretched out, a dark figure trailing out behind it. The figure emerged from behind the tactician and called out to him before striking.

"DARKNESS FINGER!" the eerie figure spoke as a purple as black beam shot out of his hand and blasted at the tactician.

As Robin turned to look, he yelled in agony as the attack made contact searing his back and flank, knocking him over onto the floor. As he struggled back to his feet as he saw the eerie figure Validar step into his view, "It's been a long time since I've seen you last, my how you've grown..." the dark grey skinned man stated as he walked forward.

"This must be him..." Robin thought to himself, "But what was that attack just now...Did I hear that right? 'Darkness Finger'... Stop right there! Who are you!?" Robin demanded, "...and how do you know that attack!?" He paused for a moment and a thought crossed his mind, "...Do you know me? Do you know what this is?" Robin asked, pulling down his right arm cover and showing the man the strange glowing red mark on the back of his hand.

"Well, well... Ha ha ha!" the man laughed, "Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" He reached out his hand as if offering to join him.

"I...I..." Robin shook his head as began to think about his past and how he knew almost nothing about it. This was a chance to find out something about himself. Why he knows what he knows, why he doesn't remember anything else...Why he can knows battle tactics and magic... That strange mystical attack...His friend...Chrom...

"...I won't!" He answered back with determination in his voice, "I don't care about your truth! Not as long as you threaten my friends! To the people that have taken me in as their own!" Robin held up his right hand and began radiating with magical energy.

Validar: "W-What are you doing? You dare deny your past! You deny your truth!?"

Robin: "Enough!...This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!"

Validar: "Argh!..."

BGM: G-GUNDAM -Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Round 2 people, let's go!)

Robin: "Here I go! SHINING...FINGER!"

Validar: "In that case... DARKNESS FINGER!"

The two charged forward as their hands radiated with magical energy and slammed their palms into one another other, both of them locking up into a death grip. Robin could feel the immense power coming from the sorcerer's attack as he struggled against it and tried to push back. Seeing his opponent struggle, Validar called out to him.

"You're weak!" He scolded Robin, tightening his grip on the tactician's hand "Your Shining Finger has absolutely no effect on me! If you want to become more powerful then cease your resisting and join me!" Robin continued to try and push back, placing his left hand on his right arm to support himself and locking up his legs as Validar's attack continued to press against him. Seeing his opponent continue to struggle, Validar began applying more force into his attack and kept crushing down on the tactician's hand.

Robin groaned from the crushing force of Validar's attack. The sorcerer looked at the tactician's painful expression and grinned, "How's that!? So do you still not feel like obeying whatever I say!?"

"This can't be...I won't surrender...I won't surrender to you!" Robin stammered as he continued to struggle against the overwhelming power of his opponent's attack.

"Well then, I'll have to convince you...BY CRUSHING YOUR RIGHT ARM!" the furious sorcerer declared, tightening his grip on the tactician's hand to the point of nearly breaking it. Robin's grip began to loosen as he fell to his knees, pain began to overwhelm him while the light from his hand began to fade. Validar took delight in the anguish on the tactician's face, knowing that his victory was soon at hand. (LOL bad pun)

Just as Robin's defeat was on the brink of passing out, a series of arrows, magic blasts and other throwing projectiles landed around the two. "Could this be?" the sorcerer questioned as he shifted his attention toward the direction of the attack.

BGM: GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS - Allied Force

It was the rest of Shepherds, they had shown up and launched a counter attack in order to try and save Robin. As the melee troops ran forward, the back attackers continued to send projectiles toward Validar, causing him to put up a barrier dome around himself and Robin. The sorcerer held up the barrier with his free hand as the melee troops had begun striking at the shield.

"Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... You will pay for interfering in my designs!" Validar cursed as the Shepherds continued to swing at the barrier.

While their attacks bounced off hit after hit, that didn't stop them from trying. Using Falchion, Chrom gave a powerful thrust into the barrier actually causing the tip of the blade to pierce through and become lodged in the shield.

"It's that cursed blade!" the sorcerer scowled as the shield began to crack. He shoved the barely struggling magic user aside, releasing him from his crushing grip and moving his hand up to further strengthen the barrier.   

As Chrom continued to push Falchion through the bubble he yelled the tactician as he lay on the floor, "Any day now Robin!"

"What? There's no way!" Validar glanced back towards the tactician to see him slowly rise back to his feet. He got up his right arm dangling limp beside him, reaching into his cloak with his other hand. Robin pulled out a small bronze sword. Validar tried to turn one arm away from the barrier to stop him but couldn't risk the shield around them shattering. Using his limp right arm to make magic hand signs, the tactician began charging a gust of wind behind him and building up pressure.

Robin raised up the sword in front of himself and straightened out his arm before letting out a fierce battle cry, releasing the wind and launching himself forward. Validar struggled to maintain the barrier with one arm as he turned around to fire a beam back at Robin but it was too late. The sword-mage hand flown forward ramming the blade right through the sorcerer's chest and slamming him into the wall of the barrier. A second later the barrier shattered leaving the two standing there, Robin still holding on tightly to the sword.

Validar glared back the the tactician spitting out blood, "No... This is... all wrong...*blood cough* ...How could... you have known the plan?..." Validar's body went limp and started to lean, causing Robin to let go of the sword.

The fresh corpse fell back and slump over onto the floor, while the tactician let out a heavy sigh and dropped down onto his butt. As his friends rushed over to him they congratulated him on their victory and helped him back up onto his feet. Robin looked over at Chrom and gave a thumbs up with his left hand and the prince just laughed and shook his head.

BGM: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 0079 - Relief

The Shepherds made their way back to Emmeryn, 'Marth', and Phila who had arrived some time earlier. As everyone hand their wounds tended to, Chrom went over to talk with his elder sister.

Chrom: "Thank the gods you're safe!"

Emmeryn: "It is you I have to thank, Chrom."

Phila: "I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place."

Chrom: "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could..."

Emmeryn: "...Marth..."

Chrom: "Yes, I would speak more with... Um... Avatar, where's Marth?"

Avatar: "Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago..."

Chrom: "Not again!"

The blue prince took off down the halls searching for the mysterious swordswoman in hopes of getting some more answers out of her before she disappeared again. Chrom was able finally catch up to her in the courtyard and confronted her. "Going somewhere?" he asked, "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits." She turned back to look at him.

"Good ones as well. Chrom smiled, "You saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

'Marth' smiled back, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

"But there must be something..." he insisted."

"I already have what I came for." she paused, "History has been rewritten."

"And what future averted?" Chrom questioned.

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen." She explained, "This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. ...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

Chrom paused for a moment and answered back to her, "...Strangely, no. It doesn't. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors." He stretched out his hand for a hand shake and 'Marth reached out to meet it.

"Perhaps one day you shall." she proclaimed, "Until then..." 'Marth' let go and walked off leaving Chrom behind as she disappeared through the secret passage in the wall. 

Chrom couldn't help but wonder who that woman really was...

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - Peaceful Moment

 Back in the castle corridor with the others, Panne now stood with them before Emmeryn and the two started talking with one another.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." the Exalt thanked.

"So you know our true name?" the taguel seemed impressed by Emmeryn's knowledge.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" Robin asked while the two healers worked on healing his right arm and other wounds.

"I am a taguel." Panne proudly pronounced, "The... The last taguel. We are shape-shifters. Most of your kind calls us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

The amnesiac tactician just sat on the floor with a confused look, "I don't understand..."

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand." She scolded, "It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

Emmeryn was taken aback by Panne's claim, "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"

"Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch..." The taguel looked out the door at the assassins bodies being dragged away by the guards, "Even each other."

The Exalt looked down knowing that Panne was not incorrect, "...There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could learn much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"Your Grace!" Phila stated, rather shocked. "You had no fault in this!"

Panne scoffed, "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."

" I know...But they are all I have." The Exalt replied.

The taguel could sense that there was truth in Emmeryn's words, "You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"All I ask if a chance to earn your trust." The Exalt kindly asked.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - Castle in the Air 

As time passed, all of the Shepherds had all of their wounds tended to, Chrom and Robin argued about Gaius's recruitment, Frederick and Phila (at the request of Chrom) POLITELY interrogated the group's newest member, and the castle had been deemed assassin free once again.

One interrogation session later, Phila walked back over to Emmeryn for her report. "It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present....that Gaius fellow said he was given the job here in Ylisse...So we can't be sure where these people came from."

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it." Chrom asserted, "They'd do anything for the Emblem. Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe."

"And leave the people undefended?" The Exalt countered, "War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you? What then?" the concerned prince asked.

Frederick spoke up, "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer."

"Yes, please. At least that." Chrom agreed, "I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

"...Hmm" Emmeryn scanned the room looking at Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Phila's concerned faces. "Very well." She agreed

The blue prince let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Nostalgia

With their next plan of action decided, everyone made preparations for march to the east palace...except for Robin. The tactician had gone into the morgue hoping to find a certain someone, and maybe some more answers. After a bit of searching, he found who he was looking for, a sorcerer with a sword still in his chest.

"Oh great, they left the sword in there." The tactician complained as he tried to remove the blade, "Urgh...man that thing is stuck...in...THERE!" Robin removed the sword with a mighty pull and stumbled back.

"Sorry..." he apologized to the corpse, "I just needed this back..." As Robin stored the blade back in his cloak, he looked back at the body on the table. "These clothes seem...familiar...Did I really know this man? Was he telling the truth?..." As he continued to look at the fallen sorcerer he noticed something on the floor at the other end of the table.

"Did this fall out of your robe?" the tactician pondered as he bent down to pick up the strange item. "Let see here...It's a scroll...The teachings and techniques of...The School of the Undefeated of the East... inscribed by Domon Kasshu...in memory of a great man, mentor, and friend... Shuuji Kurosu...What is this?" The now intrigued Robin walked out of the room reading more of the scroll as he left the room.

GUNDAM 00 AWAKENING OF THE TRAIL BLAZER OST: Inspectorate

(Hey did you see where the main title came from now?)(Is everything here a reference?)(Right?)

The chamber became quiet once again with nothing but the silence of the dead men. As the bodies lay still, a dark presence began to fill the air with a thing black smog. The dark cloud hovered over towards Validar's body and stretched out thin arms of gas like tendrils. As the arms reached down they grabbed at the gaping wound in the sorcerer's chest, forcing the body to mend itself with newly made flesh.

Elsewhere in a dark and empty void the soul of the sorcerer, Validar, stands in anger cursing his untimely death at the hands of **that tactician.**

"Nngh... How?!" the furious soul wondered, "My purpose is too significant to be thwarted!...Urgh?!... Aaargh!..." Validar bent over as a powerful throbbing began within him.

From the nothingness around him a pitch black shadow in the shape of a man came forth and spoke.

"Validar." It called.

"What? Who are you?... Where did you... come from?" the sorcerer responded.

"I am the power that compels you." it replied, "You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."

Validar's eyes widened in disbelief, "I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be..."

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin..." the shadow paused as it began to twist and change into a mirror image of the man who had just taken Validar's life, "...I am the fell dragon, Grima!"

"My master..." the sorcerer knelt down and bowed.

"Rise Validar...rise from the grave and continue to serve...YOUR MASTER HAS RETURNED!" As Grima let out defening draconic cry, Validar felt himself fade from the darkness and disappear.

Back on the physical plane, Validar's body was still sitting on the table when it suddenly and violently twitch. Gasping for air as he woke, the sorcerer found himself back at the capital on a table surrounded by corpses. He felt his body checking for the where the hole in his chest should be but when he did, the wound was healed completely, not a single scar remained anywhere on his body. Validar let out a wicked laugh realizing that not even death could keep him from fulfilling his purpose. He crept out of the morgue as well as the rest of the castle without being seen, and made his way over to the castle walls. He stopped for a moment and looked up at the night sky, smiling.

"Soon you will all face darkness blacker than any night." Validar declared then turning to look back at the palace, "And no one will be able to save you from it...past, present, OR FUTURE!"

...

Back in the present time on a cart in the desert...

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Sandy Town

"And that's how I met my dad for the first time in years. It's okay though that wasn't the last time I got to see...Oh looks like we're here." Robin observed after glancing out the window of the carriage. "Sorry everybody I guess I'll have to continue with this later." The kids (and grand kids) all got a little upset knowing that story time was over and they'd have to wait until later but Robin promised to continue his story...

As the family was getting ready out of the cart, the two future grandkids spoke up about something that had been bothering them.

Soleil: "Hey grandpa?"

Robin: "Yes?"

Ophelia: "How is it that the inside of the carriage is larger than the outside?"

Soleil: "Yeah, I mean it's super roomy in here."

Ophelia: "Yes, even with all of us and the luggage."

Robin: "Oh that's easy. We're inside a pocket dimension."

Both: "What!?"

Robin: "Yeah, I know a couple of guys who can distort reality and space-time. It's kind of there thing."

"That's right!" a loud booming voice suddenly spoke from the air.

"If you want to know about that and a whole mess of other stuff you'll just have to stick around!" a second but equally loud voice stated as two massive white gloves materialized out of thin air.

Master Hand and Crazy hand waved. "So don't go anywhere! We'll be back!"

BGM: TERMINATOR GENISYS - Main theme (I know the movie was crap but hey the song is still good...also obvious joke is obvious)(just let this play out)

Author's note: Hey everybody, sorry if this one took so long. Things have just been busy for me and I haven't had enough time to work on stuff like this consistently. Don't worry though I'm gonna keep working at this until the end! Who knows maybe I'll even go a little bit further(Fates. Hint, Hint). As for this chapter in particular...NUBS TO THE FOURTH WALL! (flips table) I just feel like random stupid bits from Master Hand and Crazy Hand, (represented in quotes like this) as first mentioned in my MSX side stories, (Go look that up if you have no idea what I'm talking about)(Also shameless plug...) help me add some (low quality) humor. Why? I don't know...The way I write is in long segments and depending on how I'm feeling I just go with whatever (Although sometimes these little bits are intentional). While I do have a main plot and plot points, the in-between stuff I don't have planned feels like filler to me. I guess it's because some parts of the game don't stick out to me as well as the others and I just wing it when writing those parts. Oh well, that's it for now I guess.

P.S. If you're curious to what the outfits that Robin and his family are wearing check out my Deviant Art page for some photo reference.  

 Until next time...

"Ze Docter, is operating!"

     

 


	6. "Burning Sandstorm"...I hate sand...

BGM: GUNDAM IRON BLOODED ORPHANS - Daily Life of Tekkadan (That should be close to the song title...)

After a long day of touring around the city, seeing the sights, and performing royal activities (like meeting with the people or signing documents, you know those sorts of things), the family of the tactician and the dancer had at last made it to the castle. With a quick tour of the building and then a nice long dinner, the group finally had a chance to slow down and enjoy their time together as a family. After dinner they had gathered at one of the lobbies near a the sleeping quarters, where Robin went to search for a chair to sit in so he could continue on with the story. As the tactician listened to his children and grandchildren discus the day's events he couldn't help but smile, knowing that even in place like this with such a dark history, people could still be happy here.

"So before we get started," the storyteller interrupted as he finally sat down, "What do you guys think of the place?"

"This place is great grandpa!" Soleil perked up, "I wasn't sure about all of the creepy architecture and spooky decorations at first but I really like it here."

"Yeah, you've done a lot of work with the place dad." Marc smiled, "The last time we were here it was definitely less...hospitable."

"And much colder." Cynthia added.

"And there were people trying to kill us." Morgan mentioned.

"It's also missing the traps." Owain noted.

"Well, we were fighting for our lives you guys..." Lucina scratched her head. "It's not like we had time to enjoy the scenery..."

"She's right..." Inigo nodded, "But I will say the place does feel more like a proper castle and less like an evil lair."

"Oh yes, an evil lair of darkness! When do we get to that part? Or the part where you all save the world?" Ophelia began to question rapidly with excitement.

"We'll get there eventually, but not at this rate..." Olivia replied with a smile. "Let's save those questions for later and allow your grandfather get started."

"Yeah, let daddy start." the present children agreed.

"Thank you kids." Robin grinned back at his children, "So what happened next was..."  
...  
BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Down Town Greed (Spelled Greid in the official ost)

After the attack on the capital the night prior, the Houses of Ylisse were called together in order to discuss the war and their next course of action. During the meeting only the noble born Shepherds like Chrom, Lissa, Maribelle and Ricken (who apparently was also from a small noble house) were allowed to attend, leaving the others without say in the matter. Despite Chrom insisting that Robin serve as his advisor, a majority of the other houses refused on letting a stranger in. The blue prince had little choice but to attend the meeting on his own and really on his (not so great) verbal negotiation skills. As the meeting dragged on the noble/royal Shepherds reasoned with the other lords and ladies regarding the Exalt's safety during these times as she was an important symbol to the people. They mentioned the plan to move Emmeryn to the eastern palace and to their surprise, many of the houses had the same sentiment eventually leading to an agreement on this matter among the rest of the nobles. With that issue settled, the Shepherds spent the rest of the day making preparations for the march the following morning.

Leaving Ylisstol at sunrise, Emmeryn along with her escorts consisting of Chrom's Shepherds, Phila's Pegasus knights, and Emeryn's personal advisor, they began their long march to the east hoping to reach the palace before nightfall. By midday they finally reached the halfway point at Breakneck Pass to the pleasure of some and the dismay of others. The blue prince seemed pleased with this as the group was making good time, the same could not be said about his sister however...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Premonition of Something About to Happen

Lissa: "Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Chrom: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?"

Robin: "My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

Chrom: "Hah! Should I carry you?"

Lissa: "You can carry me! ...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

As the group continued bantering, the old nobleman who served as Emmeryn's advisor, seemed a bit uneasy as he looked around the pass.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Frederick noticed, "You keep glancing up at the peaks."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid." He nervously replied, "Gh-ghastly times, these!"

Robin looked over at the older man and whispered to Chrom, "Hey, who is that?"

"The hierarch?" the blue prince quietly responded, "He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule."  
Chrom paused, "Why do you ask?"

Robin shook his head, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels…"

The tactician was interrupted as a group of brigands appeared out from behind the rocks ahead of the group.

BGM: G-GUNDAM - The Arrival of Those Who Approach

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!" One of the men hollered as he unsheathed his blade and raised it in the air toward the Shepherds.

"Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" the blue swordsman cursed as drew Falchion, "Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

Chrom glanced back at Emmeryn's cart as the rest of the Shepherds began moving infront. "Phila take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!"

"Understood, come your grace this way." the pegasus captain confirmed as she escorted the Exalt's carriage to safety.

While the Exalt's cart was being moved back, Robin reached into his pouch pulling out an odd looking gem and began speaking into it. "Okay everyone, take out your crystals and use them just like I showed you."

"Right!" They responded, each of them pulling out similar looking crystals from their bags and placing them on their ears like little headsets.

The night prior to their march, Robin talked to Gaius about the item he had seen him communicating with during the attack on the palace. The thief informed the tactician that they were some kind of communication crystals given to him by his employer in order for them to coordinate their attack that night. After a bit more discussion and an apology between the two, Robin spent the rest of the night studying and replicating the gems for the Shepherds to use in battle. The morning of the march he gave one crystal to each member and briefed them on how to use them.

Talking to all of the Shepherds through the crystal, Robin began directing them on where to form up. Much to the tactician's delight, the new equipment was being implemented perfectly, with each member able to clearly receive orders.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Crisis

As the group filed into their defensive formation however, the nervous Hierarch quickly ran out past the groups defenses and over toward the Pelgians.

"Hmm?....Chrom! The Hierarch just ran out in front! It looks like he's bailing on us!" Robin called out as he noticed the nobleman running off.

"What?!...It can't be..." Chrom looked and realized what was going on. "...Was he the one who leaked our plans to the Plegians?...But why?..."

Over on the other side of the pass the Plegian leader, a spindly wyvern rider by the name of Vasto, was watching with content as the fleeing old man drew closer. With a powerful whiff of the air the commander let out a satisfied sigh. "Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

"Hold, sir!" the Hierarch huffed with short breath as he reached Vasto. "I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

"I've orders to protect a man, true..." the wyvern rider replied as he examined his axe, running his finger tip down the edge. "...But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!"

With an malicious grin Vasto glared down at the old man from the back his wyvern. "And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

The Hierarch began to quiver, "Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk!" the commander mocked, "We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!"  
The Hierarch let out a pathetic cry as he turned to see an axmen come up from behind and strike him down with a single swing to the back.

"Let this be a preview of what's to come. I'll splatter you all across the canyon floor!” Vasto boasted toward the Shepherds knowing full well they saw what just happened.

With a wave from his hand the Plegian commander signaled in for his troops to move in, pressing the attack. With wyverns flying in from the cliff and the mountain sides while ground troops advanced down the path, the Shepherds braced themselves in an arch to defend from the three pronged assault. With the melee troops making up the outside of the arch, the ranged attackers/healers staying in the middle, and the pegasus knights hovering above, the group steeled themselves as the battle began.

BGM: ROGUE GALAXY - Exploder 2

As the wyvern riders swooped in they were blasted by arrows and wind magic, those who survived the attack were struck down by the flyers as they circled above the group. Towards the front, the Plegian ground troops began clashing with the Shepherds close quarters combatants sending blows back and forth in an intense skirmish. While the group of Ylisseans had fewer numbers they proved to have greater strength thanks to their team work and cooperation. They paired up against the Plegian soldiers, defending one another from attacks and striking at foes while they were exposed. The healers were also able to play two roles, by tending to the wounds of the others and serving as decoys for enemy troops. When the Plegians approached the seemingly helpless pair, the freshly healed unit could intercept them or others would lend support and strike them from another angle.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Paznos Launch!

As the battle drew on, a set of frantic wings beats could be heard as a red haired maiden atop an armored pegasus approached the Shepherds from behind. "No! Plegians here as well?!" The red haired woman panted, "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

Captain Phila noticed the voice and looked to see who it was, "Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!

As Robin fired off two more bursts of magic at an enemy swordsman, he contacted Phila over the communication gem, "Captain Phila, what is it? Who is that back there?"

"That's Cordelia. "She radioed back, "She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted...But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?"

"We don't have time to think about that now." Chrom tuned in, "Phila tell Cordelia to help us out."

"Of course your grace." She replied.

After adding Cordelia to the group's formation and a bit more fighting, the Shepherds were able to press on the offensive and move towards Commander Vasto. As they progressed forward the wyvern rider took flight and headed up to intercept them. Chrom took noticed and moved out in front to confront Vasto himself.

BGM: VICTORY GUNDAM - A Spring Feast in Summer

"Right! Now for the main event!" The commander boasted, "By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!" As he flew in closer, Vasto took notice of Chrom standing out in front. "Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"That's not going to happen!" the blue prince shouted back. "You people want nothing more than war...WHY CAN'T YOU LET US LIVE IN PEACE!?" Chrom yelled as he began running forward with Falchion draw behind him.

The two commanders charged forward at one another from across the pass, each one determined to finish this battle in one strike. Atop his wyvern, Vasto swooped down with a powerful horizontal strike while Chrom continued running forward only to lean under at the last second to avoid the attack. As he ducked under the axe he moved Falcion out beside him causing Vasto to slice open his gut on Chrom's blade as the two continued past one another. The Plegian commander let out a cry of pain as he fell off of his mount and onto the ground below, his wyvern continuing toward the others without him.

Having won their duel, Chrom turned around and approached the fallen commander while the other Shepherds went ahead and finished off the wyvern/remaining troops. As the blue swordsman came closer, he saw Vasto lying face down in a pool of blood, his body convulsing ever so slightly. The defeated Plegian turned his head and looked up at Chrom and began to speak through a bloody smile.

“You doves think...killing me will change anything? Heh..." Vasto lurched as more blood came out of his mouth, "Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward!"

The bloodied commander began to laugh. "Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you... bleed away...with the rest...” As Vasto fell silent Chrom clenched his fist at the thought.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - A Childhood Memory

Having successfully repelled the ambush, the Shepherds all regrouped around Emmeryn's cart which had been moved away from the combat zone.  
"Well, They're gone..." Chrom sighed, looking back at the battlefield as Vasto's words still echoed in his head. Another war was upon his people and the memories of the previous conflict were still fresh in his mind and the minds of the citizens... He didn't want anyone to have to see it again so soon...

As Chrom continued staring at the pass, Phila had Cordelia explain what she was doing here and what was going on at the border. As the pegasus knight explained that the Plegian's had taken the border she began to tear up and regret her forced retreat from the battle. As some of the female Shepherds tried to comfort the grieving Cordelia, Emmeryn looked around the group and then spoke up getting everyone's attention.

Emmeryn decided it would be best for her to stay close to the people and insisted on heading back to the capital. As her siblings began to argue with her, Emmeryn ordered them to let her return to the capital and not to come back with her, instead she wanted them to take the Fire Emblem to Ferox for safe keeping. The two younger siblings were against this plan as were Frederick and Phila who had joined in on the argument. Emmeryn eventually agreed to let Phila and her Pegasus Knights escort her back and leaving Frederick to look after Chrom and Lissa.

Before they departed, Captain Phila ordered Sumia and Cordelia to stay behind and help the Shepherds as they would be in need of their abilities to which the two accepted. With that matter settled the group split ways and the Shepherds headed north, back up to Regna Ferox. As the two groups marched off toward their respective destinations, back in Ylisse a third unknown group was preparing a march of their own.  
...  
BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Moon Flower Palace

In a mysterious castle somewhere off to the east of Ylisstol, the five members of a very powerful noble family had gathered around a table for a secret meeting. At the head of the table was a man by the name of Degwin Sodo Zabi, the father and leader of the noble house known as Zeon. Degwin was an plump, bald, and elderly man who wore dark green tinted glasses, giving him an intelligent but concealing presence. Sitting next to him was his eldest son Gihren Zabi, an average built, somewhat middle aged looking man with sleek dark grey hair and a foreboding aura about him, as if he were always scheming.

Over beside Gihren was his younger brother Dozle Zabi, an absolutely massive person in terms of both height and bulk, with a scarred face and dark grey hair, his intimidating appearance was contrasted by an honest and more likeable presence. Next to him was the family's only sister Kycilia Zabi, who on the other hand, was much more like her father and eldest brother before her. She was a stern looking woman with red-orange hair and threatening air emanating from around her. In the last seat there was Garma Zabi, the youngest son, he was a young man with light purple hair and a build/age somewhere close to Chrom or Robin. Unlike his siblings and father who had more hostile appearances, he wore a less threatening one and produced an aura of confidence/prestige rather than intimidation.

As the Zabis sat down at the table Degwin began to speak, "So the Hierarch was killed at the pass and the Exalt is on her way back?" He questioned rather calmly.

"That is correct father." Dozle replied, "Those Plegians are too unreliable, first they fail to kill the Exalt in the Palace, now they fail again at the pass. We should talk with that King Gangrel about getting better troops and trying again.

"There's no need for that Dozle." Gihren interrupted, "Father's plan has done its job perfectly. The Exalt will be dealt with soon enough."

"I-It has?...She will?" the large Zabi puzzled.

"It's a good thing you're not the one in charge of our planning, you're much too slow for this kind of work." Kycilia criticized her brother.

"Aww come on Kycilia, you don't have to be mean." the large man seemed hurt by his sister's words.

"The reason we are here is because the plan was still successful, the Exalt is on her way back to the capital and so is Gangrel's army." Degwin explained. "You see the plan has three contingencies that lead to the same result, the death of the Exalt.

BGM: GUNDAM IRON BLOODED ORPHANS - The Lord

If the assassination were to fail, the incident would stir up concern for the safety of the Exalt amongst the other nobles. We were to suggest sending her away from the palace and moving her somewhere else, but luckily for us those foolish Shepherds had a similar idea and we simply had to use it to our advantage. By persuading the other houses into letting her go, we could send her out into the open and set up an ambush. The Hierarch was to leak the information to the Plegians and then be killed at the pass while they make another attempt on the Exalt's life.

Although they have failed again it doesn't matter, the third and final contingency of the plan is now under way and it is impossible for it to fail. King Gangrel's forces have broken through the boarder and are currently invading the country on a war path to the capital. Just as I predicted, that soft hearted Emmeryn must have discovered this news and is now returning to Ylisstol for the sake of her people. This is the part where we come into play.

We have left the capital under the guise of gathering our forces stationed here and bringing additional troops for defense, but we shall not make it in time before the Plegians arrive. Without our additional troops, Ylisstol will not be able to hold back the Plegian forces and they will be able to capture or kill Exalt. Once that is done we will return and use our army to protect and rebuild the city, increasing our influence over the people and the other houses. When this war ends, no matter the victor, we will be on the winning side and make the final preparations for Operation Meteor."

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Lost Gene

"Oh, that makes sense..." Dozel scratched the back of his head.

"Of course it does, when have father's plans ever gone wrong?" Garma calmly stated as he improperly sat in his chair, twirling a part of his hair with his finger. "With the explanations over with, shouldn't we be getting ready?"

Degwin looked at his youngest son and nodded, "Yes, now is the time my son."

"So we're finished here then? We all know what needs to be done?" Kycillia spoke as she stood up from her chair.

"Indeed." Gihren agreed as he, Dozel, and Garma stood up as well.

"Then go forth my children and prepare the troops, we have a long march to the capital." Degwin rose from his chair and held his arm up in front of him in a pointed a salute. "For our bright and glorious future, SEIG ZEON!"

"SEIG ZEON!" The Zabi children saluted in return...

Elsewhere deep inside the castle, an ancient weapon was being rebuilt, its great and terrible power waiting to be unleashed upon the world again...  
...  
BGM: DARK CLOUD - Demon Shaft (No it's not what it sounds like, get your head out of the gutters...)

Back in Regna Ferox the yellow princess Lissa paced back and forth in the main hall as she worried about Emmeryn.

Lissa: "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

Chrom: ......

Lissa: "Chrom? Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course we will!' "

Chrom: "...I'm sorry, Lissa. What?"

Lissa: "Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

Chrom: "......"

As the blue swordsman remained silent, the pegasus rider Sumia walked up to him.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" She yelled, sucker punching him across the face just as Khan Flavia entered the room.

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" Chrom questioned as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong?" She apologized, "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

Lissa gave an irritated groan, "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!"  
"Um... It's the thought that counts?" Sumia gave an apologetic smile.

"Gods, that seriously hurt…" Chrom complained as he kept touching the side of his reddened cheek.

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince?" Flavia laughed as she moved over toward the trio, "Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about."

She continued with a confident smile, "In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

"Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom wondered.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other...where ever he is." Flavia began looking around.

"Your who?" Robin asked as he entered the room.

"Basilio." she answered, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows...Well I'd better go find that old lump." Just as Flavia was about to leave however, came Basilio running into the hall.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" He spoke with a rather urgent tone.

"Is something wrong?" The blue prince questioned.

Basilio gave a defeated sigh, "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen."

BGM: GUNDAM 00 - Fire Light

Chrom's face widened with alarm, "What?!"

Basilio continued, "The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!" Chrom stuttered.

"Ooooh…" Lissa muttered as she become dazed.

Robin noticed the yellow princess begin to wobble, "Lissa? Are you okay?" He asked.

Just as he did however the yellow princess lost balance and fainted "Lissa!" Robin cried as he managed catch her before she fell.

Sumia made her way over towards the two, "Oh no! Is she alright?"

"I think so, she's just passed out from shock." The tactician deuced. "Can you take her somewhere she can lay down?" Robin picked Lissa up and handed her to Sumia.

"Of couse" the pegasus rider agreed, then carrying her off.

Robin turned around and rejoined the conversation with the Khans and Chrom.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia shook her head.

The tactician nodded, "I agree. It's an obvious trap."

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks!" Basilio spoke "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any..."

Chrom swiftly interrupted, "Shepherds! We march to Plegia!"

"Ahem" the West Khan cleared his throat, "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" The angered blue prince stated.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment." the East Khan put a hand on his shoulder, "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The Khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Robin assured his friend.

Chrom gave a heavy sigh "...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" The head Khan questioned, "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility I do not take lightly..." The tactician paused, taking a deep breath. "But I am equal to the challenge!" Robin declared.

"Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" Flavia declared.

Basilio shook his head in agreement, "No hesitation, no mincing words... He's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!"

BGM: MOBLIE SUIT GUNDAM - Amuro's Journey

While the Shepherds spent the rest of the evening preparing for the march to Plegia, their tactician was busy reading over some of the books he had borrowed from the Library last time they were there. As Robin finished going through the last of his books, he reached into his bag and pulled out the scroll he had taken from the attack a few nights ago. He read a small portion of it that evening but hadn't had a chance to look at it since and decided now might be a good time. There was still something that felt familiar about the scroll, but the tactician couldn't be sure...

Come sunrise, the joint group of the Shepherds and Khans departed from Regna Ferox to the Plegian boarder to begin the operation to rescue Emmeryn. As the Shepherds traveled onward the cold environment and snow covered lands of Ferox changed to a much cooler, more temperate one as they drew ever nearer to the edge of Ferox. Eventually climate shifted to a much hotter and more arid one as the heroes made it into Plegia, strangely, without any problems. While suspicious of the unguarded boarder, the group continued onward into the desert, determined to save the Exalt.

While the march continued, many of the Shepherds found the need to take breaks from the extreme heat and rest in the backs of the supply carts. Oddly enough it was the magic users with their heavy and lengthy cloaks/capes who had the easiest time navigating the desert. This had one thief rather confused so he decided to ask his magically oriented friend walking beside him as he rested the back of one of the carts.

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - Timeless Town

Gaius: "Hey bubbles, how is it you mage folk can manage this heat in those long duds of yours."

Robin: "I told you yesterday not to call me bubbles...And if you have to know, it's probably because we're wearing mage-cloth. It's a magically imbued fabric built to resist weather and magic."

Gaius: "Oh that must be nice... Not feeling like an over done cookie stuck in the oven."

Robin: "Well be sure to write a complaint if it bothers you that much."

Gaius: "Wait, we can do that?"

Robin: "I don't know. If we can, I'll be sure to complain about your nicknames."

Gaius: "Well I'll be sure to complain about the lack of dessert in our rations."

Stahl: "I second that."

Gaius: "Oh hey Stahl are you driving this cart?"

Stahl: "Yeah, with all of this sand the regular work horses just aren't enough so the cavalry have to use our horses sometimes to help pull the carts. The pegasi could damage their wings with ground work like this and we can't bring more horses along, so it looks like I'm stuck here for now."

Gaius: "I don't care about that, I was gonna say drive smoother. I've got some honey I'm trying to pour back here.  
The cart shook as it went over a divot in the sand.

Gaius: "Dammit you did that one purpose!"

Stahl: "Then don't eat desert without saving some for me..."  
The green cavalier's stomach gave a rather loud grumble.

Stahl: "...Man I could go for some food right now..."

Robin: "Alright I'll leave you guys to your food problems, I've gotta go see how the front is doing."

Stahl: "Alright, see ya Robin."

Gaius: "Later bubbles."

Robin just sighed and began walking past the cart and up to the front of the march.

Gaius: "You can't escape the nicknames bubbles, no one can!... Stahl, you wanna help me write a formal complaint about the lack of dessert in our rations?"

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Don Phibianacci

Robin made his way to the front of the march where an anxious Chrom was still marching. As the tactician approached his friend, the blue prince took notice. "Hey Robin." he greeted.

"Hey Chrom, how are things going up here?" The tactician asked.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted..." The prince glanced around at the horizon, "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

Just then Frederick came riding in from farther up ahead.

"Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." He explained

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move." Chrom ordered.

Frederick saluted with his arm across his chest and trotted a few paces back before turning around, "These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

"Good point." the prince acknowledged, "I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy."

"Right." The tactician agreed and the two began to look over a drawn map of the area.

After a quick briefing to the rest of the Shepherds on the plan, the group entered the area of conflict that was reported. Up ahead of them was an oddly dressed girl with bright green hair being chased by a larger man with short red hair with a heavy voice. The group's 'exquisite archer' was the first to see the two running up ahead.

"I spy trouble." Virion noted as the group moved over a sand dune. "Prince Chrom, ahead of us there appears to be a young damsel in distress. She is being chased by an unruly looking brute."

"What? Is that what's going on up ahead?" He replied. "Then we have to hurry."

Some of the Shepherds struggled to make it through the sandy terrain as the units with heavy gear were bogged down by the soft ground that gave way as they or their mounts tried to move through it.

As the group kept trudging through the sand Chrom shouted at the two individuals ahead. "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

The two stopped running to see who was yelling and saw the Shepherds approaching from a ways off behind them.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONCICLES - Verucca (Yvonne in Japanese)

"Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!" The large man replied.

"Yeah, right! ...Creep!" Lissa yelled back.

"Did you people come to save me from these weirdoes?" The green haired girl asked.

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." the red haired man scratched his head, "And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to..."

Another voice interrupted Gregor, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." An elderly man in a strange robe called out.

Gregor rubbed the temples on the side of his head with irritation, "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom demanded as he and his allies drew closer.

"All? What is this 'all?' Gregor is not one of 'all!' Look close! Maybe you not see from so far?" The man raised up his hand and poked at his cheek, "See? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

"Hmm…" The blue prince strained as he held his hand over the top of his eyes to see better.

"Well…" Lissa wondered as she too tried to shade her face with her hand.

"Yeah... Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it…" A now hooded Robin added.

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" He pleaded.

Chrom still strained against the heat and sunlight, "This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"So you are going to help me?" The strange girl called back.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." Chrom declared, pulling out Falchion, "Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

Everyone else drew their weapons for battle and took formation as Robin began giving orders over the crystals again.

The blue prince radioed in to the group "I can see settlements up ahead, We need to warn these villages of the danger."

"Send one of the pegasus riders." The tactician signaled back. "They don't have to worry about the sand, and I haven't detected any enemy archers or wind mages with the search eye." Robin paused a moment to think. "They'll still need support though...who to send with them..."

"Well...I could go with Lord Chrom..." Cordelia sheepishly spoke up. "If that's alright..."

"Hmm... No. Chrom, go with Sumia she is closer to you." Robin tuned back in.

"I'll say..." Cordelia sighed under her breath.

The tactician continued, "Gaius go with Cordelia, one of the villages is just to the left of you two."

"Sure, I hope they can give me some sweets as payment." The theif calmly replied.

"Understood..." The red pegasus knight sighed again.

"As for the rest of you..." While Robin was assigning the rest of the group into pairs, Gaius made his way over to Cordelia.

"Hey what's with all of the sighing? You tired or something?" he asked, hopping on the back of the pegasus.

"Oh it's nothing...wait are you covered in crumbs and honey?!" Cordelia noticed as the thief got on. She then paused and took a whiff of the air, "Urgh... and you smell like the floor of tavern. When was the last time you changed your clothes...or combed your hair for that matter?"

The two could be heard arguing as they flew off towards the town.

Gaius: "Alright 'MOTHER' I'll be sure to get some new clothes."

Cordelia: "Don't forget actually take care of those ones...and one more thing..."

Robin: "...I hope that's not a really bad sign..."

BGM: GUNDAM SEED - Chijousen (Ground Battle...I think?... You'll find it if you use the Japanese name.)

The Shepherds (and Khans) battled their way through the sandy, bone ridden landscape, clashing with a variety of foes and visiting settlements as they headed towards the two strangers. After discovering that the 'girl' Nowi could transform into a dragon and that 'the mighty Gregor' was very good at smashing his foes with brute strength, it was apparent that they may not have to worry about them too much. The fighting continued until the group finally confronted the old man who was yelling from earlier, a Grimleal priest named Chalard.

The crazed old sorcerer began ranting about the Ylisseans defiance of the god of annihilation and started shooting clouds of dark energy from his nosferatu tome. The Shepherds had to take cover behind some nearby rocks or other structures as Chalard continued to cackle on and fire more blasts of energy at them. The Shepherds couldn't return fire as he would continuously shoot clouds of energy in order to keep them suppressed. Anytime someone would move he would focus his fire on them, forcing them to stay down.  
This continued for awhile until many of the Shepherds began to get fed up with the sorcerer's constant attacks and ranting, in addition the unrelenting heat still beating down on them. Using the communication gems they coordinated a simultaneous attack, all rising up from their cover at the same time and hurling whatever projectile weapons they had at the old sorcerer. Chalard was unable to keep track of all the Shepherds attacking at the same time and in his hesitation was struck by several weapons at once, killing him instantly. As his body twirled and then (rather humorously) fell off of the rock he was yelling from, the group gave a unison sigh of relief knowing that the battle was over and they could finally get some rest from the heat.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Baccea (Bakkeiya on the official ost)

Everyone regrouped at a nearby oasis and began either setting up camp for the evening or going to get water from the spring. While the other Shepherds tended to camp and themselves, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin went to go look for the two strangers they rescued earlier, Nowi and Gregor. They all talked for a bit and eventually Gregor decided to offer his skills as a mercenary to the group, for a price of course. Chrom accepted and welcomed him to the team just as Frederick mentioned the importance of keeping Nowi, a manakete, out of the Grimleal's hands. (Manaketes are humans that can transform into a dragon with a magic stone)

"Beg pardon." Robin politely interrupted, "But who are the Grimleal? That sorcerer Chalard kept yelling something about them earlier. What are they exactly?"

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima." The knight explained, "The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"I...see." The white haired mage acknowledged.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of weirdoes, so thanks for saving me from them." Nowi piped in. "And thanks for letting me stay with you guys too. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find something fun to do!" Despite apparently being 1000 years old, the dragon-kin scampered off like a child leaving the others behind.

"Very well then, Gregor will be taking leave too." Gregor stated, "I am needing to quench thirst after warm day and must now find refreshment. Be seeing you." The thickly accented man walked off, waving bye to his new employers as he left.

"Alright you do that." Robin and the others waved back.

After a quick glance around the area the tactician, the royal siblings, and Frederick formed a circle and began to whisper.

Robin: "Okay you guys I know it's been a long day, but what the heck was with that girl Nowi's clothes? I don't care if she is a 1000 year old dragon, someone who looks like...THAT, should not be wearing...THAT."

Lissa: "Right? She might be older than all of us put together but she still looks younger than me for crying out loud!"

Frederick: "Yes...We really must see if we can do something about...THAT... I would rather not ruin the good image of the Shepherds."

Chrom: "If we can't convince her to put on something less...illegal... we might just be forced to get used to...THAT... God's I hope that doesn't happen..."

Lissa: "Well if worst comes to worst, let's all agree to ignore it and move on."

Frederick: "It will be no easy task milady, but we shall try."

Robin: "Definitely not going to be easy..."

BGM: FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember

The group dismissed from their meeting and made their way to the mess tent where they ran into Khan Flavia. "You lot seem tired, shall we get something to eat? We're almost to the Plegian capital so we should eat up while we can. We'll need all our strength, soon enough."

"Sounds good." Chrom agreed then noticing Cordelia walking by. "Oh right, that reminds me. Cordelia! Hey Cordelia!" He called out.

"Milord?!" The redhead quickly responded.

The blue prince spoke up again, "Cordelia I just remembered, would you like to sit down and have some tea?"

"Wha-what? With me?! ...Y-YES!..." The now reddening pegasus knight blurted. "Um...Wh-what is the occasion milord?" she hesitantly questioned.

"A woman by the name of Selena wanted me to give you a message from her over a cup of tea...and I could go for something to eat or drink right now. I just figured now was a good time to ask." Chrom blankly stated, shattering Cordelia's personal hopes about the offer.

As the now stone faced pegasus knight and the oblivious prince walked off to the mess tent, Chrom continued talking. "Yeah, Frederick, Lissa, and I met her before we found Robin in the field. She mentioned something about surpassing you someday?..."

"What was that about?" the Khan questioned.

"Oh who knows." Lissa happily replied, "But I do know that I'm starving. Let's go get food!"

With that, the group of friends went after awkward duo and joined them to get a bite to eat.

BGM: ROGUE GALAXY - Shadow of the Sun

Over time the mess hall was filled by many of the other hungry and fatigued Shepherds as they began to eat food and chat with one another. As the night went on the large group of friends seemed rather lively despite the exhausting day and continued to be so throughout the evening. The reason for such activity was more than likely an attempt to hide the grim thoughts they all secretly shared about the coming day, and the reality that they may not be able to do this again with each other...  
...

Back in the present time...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Heim Rada ( Radda Radda Radda...)

"...And with that I think it's time for us to get ready for tomorrow too." The story telling mage declared, then rising up and out of the chair. "Alright you kids know the drill, off to bed now."

"No waaaaaaay!" Junior, Marcy, Little M. playfully shouted as they quickly got up and ran out of the room into the hallways.

"Oh dear..." Olivia giggled, "...There they go again. Well Robin, we'd better go get them before they fall asleep where ever they're hiding."

"You're probably right." The tactician smiled back at his wife, then looking over at the other 'children' still in the room, "We'll pick this up next time if you kids decide to stick around."

"Of course." The future children (and grandchildren) happily replied.

"Glad to hear it." Robin waved, "Well, good night everyone."

BGM: GUNDAM AGE - The Hero Within You (Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu) (Just let this play out)

  
Author's Note: Yeah sorry if this one took awhile, I had to study for finals and then I had to start with my first job so this wound up taking a bit longer than I expected. I think I focused more on developing character relationships and establishing other stuff than the fighting in this one, so that was a bit of a change of pace for me. Another thing was that I am not really too fond writing for some non-plot heavy levels so things kind of turn out as meh... Sorry about that. The next chapter I have planned out will be much better (and more depressing) so just wait for that, it's gonna be a good one. Also in case you haven't noticed by the conversation at the end about Nowi, I'm not a fan of Lolis at all. It's just...why?...Why japan?...Why do you do this?... It's creepy, awkward, and uncomfortable so stop it. For the record though, I am okay with Nowi character wise...just not her design. (Just skip the skimp Japan...) On the subject of characters, yes the noble family of Zeon/the Zabis are a direct reference (pull) from the original Gundam series and will become a major part of the story after the war (the two years leading up to Valm campaign). I'll post a picture reference of them on my Deviant Art page and if you want to know what the Zabi's sound like (as I don't have usable audio for them) just find a clip from the Mobile Suit Gundam TV dub. (Don't listen to the movie dub or the origin dub, they have different voice actors for those.)(Also Gihren's VA in the origin dub is Inigo so we can't have that...)  
Until next time...  
"Ze Docter, is operating!"


	7. "Reunion in the Falling Rain"...nothing clever to say here, move along...

BGM: GUNDAM UNICORN - H@RO (Track 21)(...yes that is how it is spelled)

After a good night's rest, the tactician Robin and his wife Olivia were lazing about in their bed when they heard the sound of laughter and excitement coming from outside of their room in the palace. As the two were about to get up and see what the noise was, a large lime-green ball bumped open the door as it was followed suit by the three present children (The young ones). The siblings happily chased the odd looking ball as it entered the room and eventually made their way toward their parents. The ball bounced one more time up into the air where Robin managed to catch it before it landed on the sheets as the children came running up to the side of the bed, their faces beaming with joy.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look who we found." Little M. (child Morgan) declared as she pointed at the ball in her father's hands.

The green ball rotated itself around in the tactician's hands revealing a small face with set of red eyes and little frown,  "HARO. HARO." It chirped in a friendly robotic voice.

"Oh that's right." Robin recalled, "I forgot about this little guy, you kids must have left him here from last time."     

"We found him in our room under the clothes." Junior (child Inigo) explained, "But he was sleeping."

Marcy (child Marc) nodded his head, "So we put him in the sun like you said and he woke up."

"That's nice kids, I'm glad you found your little friend again." Olivia yawned. "Why don't we show him to the others and get breakfast?"

"Okay." the children agreed.

"Sounds like a plan then." the tactician confirmed with a smile, "You kids go wake them up while we get out of bed."

They nodded and ran out of the room with Haro jumping out of Robin's hands onto the floor and rolling after them.

"Haro. Haro." It repeated as it followed them out.

"Why does it say its name so much again?" the pink haired dancer looked over at her husband as they got out of bed.

"I'm not sure." he replied, "At least it's kind of cute."

Olivia smiled, "It is. And I'm glad you were able to bring back all of those things from your travels, they really do make life easier."

"Me too." Robin smiled back, "They let us save time and do so many other interesting things... Now let's go make sure the kids don't accidentally microwave the silverware with breakfast again..."

Thanks to his out-realm adventures, Robin has been able to bring many new technologies and other innovations back with him to his own dimension for his family and friends to use. The odd little robot, named Haro is one such example, it's a solar powered companion robot built to entertain children. Robin received the spherical droid as a gift from a certain pair of giant, super powered, magic gloves and over time the tactician's family has adapted to life with such strange items. All of this is a story for another time however, right now we have to continue this one over a nice plate of breakfast...

...

BGM:  GUNDAM 00 - Katharon

Back in Plegia while the Shepherds and Khans are clearing up their encampment a hooded and mysterious figure watches them from afar. His eyes are set on a specific tent, one occupied by a white haired tactician. As the dark figure continues to observe, a second familiar figure, approaches him from behind. 

"Master Grima." Validar knees as he speaks, "Exalt Emmeryn is to the put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course."

"..." The hooded Grima remained silent.

"Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words." the revived sorcerer grins. "The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"

"..." The Fell Dragon continues to stare out at the encampment, unmoved by his servant's words.

Back with the shepherds, Robin was asleep in his tent when he began to struggle with some kind of horrible dream. He started tossing and turning from mysterious visions as they appeared, seeing familiar faces and hearing them cry out in anguish, feeling their pain and experiencing the pain of their loss. Listening to their voices curse and condemn him, echoing on and on as they continued to bounce around in a distant memory. This continued until an great and unholy howl rose above all of the others, its shrillish noise drowning him in a cold emptiness...    

"...AAAAAH!" Robin gasped as he threw off his blanket and sat upright from his sleeping cot.

Having heard the noise from outside, Lissa entered the tent, "Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

"Is... that what it was?" The shaken sword mage replied, "Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa? Was there something you needed?"

"Well I heard you fidgeting about from outside the tent and Frederick says it's time to march. We can't start the plan without our master tactician!" The sprightly cleric replied.

"Right. Let's go!" Robin agrees, and quickly packs up his belongings.

Having packed up camp, the Shepherds and Khans leave the wagons behind with some of Basilio's troops at designated location and carefully make their way to Castle Plegia. When arriving however the group saw the enormous skeleton of a fallen dragon resting in the middle of the capital.

BGM: GUNDAM 00 AWAKENING OF THE TRAIL BLAZER - Interference

The corpse was so massive that settlements have been built both on and around its bones with large castle walls encompassing most everything within. Upon further inspection the Shepherds discovered that a large mass had been gathered at the base of the colossal dragon's skull. It seemed to be some kind of public ceremony and it was being led by Gangrel's assistant Aversa as well as the Mad King himself. While the Plegian King was walking up to greet the crowd, the Shepherds and Khans managed to sneak into the area unnoticed. Once they got close enough the group split up into four teams and began moving into position.

The Shepherds would take the middle and rescue Emmeryn, while Flavia would take her troops to flank the Plegians from the side. Captain Philia would use her pegasus knights to fly in and rescue Emmeryn when the skies were clear, and lastly Basilio would take his forces to the rear to make sure they had an escape route when they all retreated.

As the Shepherds carefully moved up toward the crowd, they began to hear King Gangrel's speech. "Good people! Warriors of Pelgia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse..." There was a pause as the audience became silent until he spoke up again.

"Would you have their witch-queen answer for them?" the Mad King questioned, "Here? Today? NOW?..." After another moment's pause he began to cackle as he answered, "YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!"

Gangrel looked over to his left at a high protruding rock where Emmeryn was being held at blade point by an axmen.

"EXECUTIONER!" Gangrel hollered, "If you would be so kind..."

As the axmen slowly raised his weapon into the air, Robin radioed into the communication gem.

"Flavia!" He yelled.

"I've got him!" The Khan responded as she rose up from behind her cover and hurled an axe at the executioner.

The axe struck him right in the back causing him to fall off of the rock and to his death far below.

"EVERYONE, NOW!" The tactician signaled into the communication gem as he emerged from his hiding spot.

BGM: GUNDAM 00 - Power

Just then from all around the crowd, the Shepherds came out from their positions and drew their weapons, ready to fight. While the group of civilians began to run away the Shepherds moved into position and braced themselves for the inevitable Plegian attack. Just as the enemy guard began to enter the area Chrom unsheathed Falchion and gave orders to the others, "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha-ha!" Gangrel laughed as he overheard the blue prince, "We've been expecting you, Little Prince."

The Plegian King pointed over at the Shepherds from atop his pedestal and shouted at his troops, "Men, Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

After giving the order, both Gangrel and Aversa retreated from the field leaving the Shepherds with only one goal, Save Emmeryn. The group charged forward, each of them with a fire burning in their eyes as this was their one and only chance to save the Exalt. Today would go down in history in either as a triumphant victory, or as a devastating loss. No matter what, the Shepherds were determined not to let that happen.

 They carved and blasted their way through the oncoming Plegians, from wyverns riders to pikeman, mages to archers, no one cloud stop the Shepherds righteous charge. As time passed wyvern reinforcements began to arrive from the rear causing Chrom and Robin to look at each other from across the field. They both nodded and Chrom continued to lead the charge forward while Robin and the other ranged units stopped and turned around in order to keep the enemy fliers from advancing. Chrom and the others kept moving forward eventually encountering two strangers, a pail mage woman named Tharja and a rather feminine war monk named Libra. After Chrom had a brief discussion with each of them, he welcomed them as new members of the Shepherds.

Back with Robin and the ranged units, the plan seemed to be going well as the enemy wyvern riders were unable to make it to the others and there weren't any other reinforcements in sight. Pausing to look back at the others Robin scanned to see that Chrom and his group making good progress toward Emmeryn's position.

Not a moment later however the white haired mage felt a strange pressure before Basilio came in over the communication gem, "Robin there are three enemy units that slipped past us and are headed your way."

BGM: GUNDAM UNICORN - Sinanju

"What? How?" the tactician responded.

"They were too fast for us to catch, they're..." The connection to Basilio's gem was cut off.

"What was that? Basilio?..." Robin tried signaling back, "That's not good, the signal is jammed. Just what is headed our way?"

From over the sand dunes three cloaked figures moved rapidly across the desert sands as they advanced toward the group. From what the tactician could tell they seemed to be dark mages but there was something off about them. Their cloaks were different, they were black and purple with red around the rim of the hood and shoulders. They moved fluidly through the sand like they were skating across ice at incredible speeds. Even their weaponry was different as they had unique fire tomes and what seemed to be pikes on their backs.

"Everyone, incoming enemy dark mages!" Robin warned the others, "Be careful, they have unknown equipment."

"Right." They confirmed.

The three hooded figures saw the ranged Shepherds defense line ahead and began talking to one another.

First ???: "Alright boys let's see what this 'White Devil' we've heard so much about can do."

Second ???: "You said it Gaia, I've been itching for good fight with those Shepherds and that famous tactician of theirs."

Third ???: "Yeah except you're not the one who's gonna get him Ortega."

Gaia: "Zip it Mash. Master Validar said it's gonna take all three of us to fight him, so we need to work together on this one."

Mash and Ortega: "Right!"

Gaia: "First we'll lure him out from the others, then we'll hit him with our specialty attack. Let's go!"

The trio finally came within firing distance of the Shepherds and immediately began their assault on the group with their custom fire tomes. The Shepherds had to dodge and then take cover from their attacks as the fireballs caused small explosions when they impacted anything. The trio of mages continued to fire at the group keeping them suppressed as they moved forward and eventually passed them. As the Shepherds got out from behind their cover they saw that the enemy trio had moved ahead and were going after the first group.

Robin glared back at the distant trio, "No...They're not going to get away!"

The tactician raced off after them while yelling back at his group, "Stay here and hold the line! I'm going to stop them from reaching the others!"

Before the others in his group could respond Robin was already too far ahead, and when they tried to call him on the communication gems none of their signals could get through.      

The leader of the trio grinned as he saw that the tactician had given pursuit, "Looks like we got him boys, ready heat sabers!"

The trio pulled the 'pikes' off of their backs as they reached the sand dunes ahead and disappeared behind them. Robin gave chase and eventually reached the spot where he lost track of them, he saw that their dust trail didn't continue farther ahead and realized something.

"If they're not trying to go after the group ahead then that would mean...!"

BGM: GUNDAM THE MISSING LINK - Foolhardy

Just then the trio dashed out from behind the sand dunes with their 'pikes' now glowing bright orange-red and ambushed the tactician. Robin barely managed to dodge each of their attacks but their weapons still singed the air around him as they glided past. It was during this attack when Robin was finally able to figure out what so different about their weapons and movements.

"These weapons, they're super heated!" the tactician thought to himself as he continued to dodge, "They must be modified shock sticks with fire magic, those things will melt through anything non-magic resistant...and this speed. They're hovering using wind magic, they can float just above the sand and glide over it with ease. Who are these guys?"

As they continued to assault against Robin, he began to struggle to keep up with the trio's constant attacks. Each one would glide past and swing only to have another one come from a different direction and try again at a new angle. This continued on until after enough failed individual attacks, they all split off and disappeared behind the sand dunes again. While Robin tried to catch his breath and come up with some kind of strategy, the trio were making plans of their own.

Gaia: "That aint' no regular guy, but we've still got him on the ropes."

Mash: "Yeah, it's not every day someone can keep up with the three Plegian Black Tri-Stars."

Ortega: "What do ya say we finish him off with the our signature move Boss?"

Gaia: "Sounds like a plan. Ortega and Mash, Jet-Stream Attack!" 

The trio moved back to the other side of the dunes in a single file to where Robin was waiting, his sword now in hand. As they charged at the exhausted tactician, they could tell that he was near his limit.

Gaia: "Hmm this otta do it, ready boys?"

Ortega and Mash: "Yup."     

The fatigued shepherd stared at the one visible mage not knowing that the others were behind him, "Is he?...Coming at me, just one?"

The mage swung down with a vertical strike but Robin was able to dodge and yelled as he retaliated with his own horizontal strike. Just as he did however the mage jumped up out of the way revealing that the other two mages had been hiding behind his silhouette. The second mage released a fireball from his hand right at the tactician's head  only for Robin to lean to the side in order to dodge. As soon as he avoided the second mage's attack however the third mage glided out and shot his own fire ball at the tactician. Robin ducked downward to avoid the attack only to rise up and slice the third mage's tome as he passed by. Finally as the tactician turned around to see where the other two went, the first mage fired a shot at the ground forcing Robin to jump backwards and drop his blade.

As he tried get back up the Black Tri-Stars circled back around and filed in to their linier formation for one more pass. Robin struggled back to his feet as having to evade that last barrage had drained him of all of his energy and the trio knew it too. The three charged right at him again, each of them calling out as they came in for the finishing strike.  

Gaia: "Alright boy this is it!"

Mash: "Now die White Devil!"

Ortega: "Here we come!"

Black Tri Stars: "Jet-Stream Attack!"

Robin: "Ahhh!?"

Right as the trio came in for the final attack Robin felt a powerful and unnatural flow of magical energy begin to burn from within himself. Its sudden presence alarming the tactician as it began to spread through his body and start fill his mind with anger. The power forced his body to move without his consent and was able to dodge the Jet-Stream Attack one more time, surprising the Black Tri Stars as they hovered past.

Gaia: "What how did he!?"

Ortega: "No way he could have dodged it a second time!?"

Mash: "Argh! We had him!"

The trio turned back around and looked over at the tactician as he just stood there, his body visibly stiff as his head was hanging down. The three mages stared at Robin as they tried to figure out how he was able to recover so quickly and still be able to avoid their finishing move.

Gaia: "Something ain't right with that guy...I don't know what, but I don't like it..."

Ortega: "Yeah, Boss... there is something going on here..."

Mash: "...Whatever it is, I ain't gonna let him stop us!"

The mage dashed out of the trio's formation and charged right at the tactician as he stayed unmoved. Mash pulled out his heat saber and drew his arm back as he readied a powerful thrust, determined to kill Robin this time for sure. He ignited the 'blade' right as he was within range of the tactician and with all of his might gave one last powerful jab while shouting at his stationary foe.

Mash: "DIE!"  

Robin: ".....!!!!"  

BGM: GUNDAM THE MISSING LINK - Thunder Clap

(Technically the song is from The Blue Destiny but I'm using this version, also EXAM SYSTEM: STAND BY!)

"Ha! I've got him!" Mash spoke aloud as the two slid backwards and came to a stop with Robin seemingly impaled on his weapon.

The victorious mage grinned as he looked at the still body of his foe, "So much for the...Argh!!!" Suddenly an intense pain shot through the Plegian's weapon arm as he realized that the tactician had grabbed it and began crushing down with his grip.

"W-What!? How?!" Mash wondered only to notice that he had missed. The tactician had moved at the last second for the heat saber to go under his arm letting him avoid the 'blade' and then grabbed his arm to stop them from colliding.

As the Plegian mage realized what had happed Robin continued tightening down on Mash's arm causing a cracking sound as the tactician closed up his hand around it. Mash yelled in agony as he felt the bones in his arm begin to break and as he began to buckle from the pain Robin began to move again. He raised his head up and stared back at the mage, the color in his eye changing to a glowing red as his body began to emit a visible aura of the same color.

"You really...are the White Devil..." Mash stated as he saw the tactician change.

"...." Robin didn't answer as his expression was now completely blank.

With his free hand, Robin pulled back his arm and with one punch to the center of the face killed Mash instantly, sending his body flying. His body flew halfway across the sand towards the two Black Tri-Stars where they stared at the tactician in both fear and awe. Robin turned his head and glared back at the duo with his empty red gaze only to have them retreat into the desert.

As the two mages hovered across the sands, they talked about what they seen just now.

Gaia: "Argh, I can't believe it. That guy just killed Mash with a single hit..."

Ortega: "Yeah, we've never had to fall back before but that...Wait boss what's that?"

The two looked back to see a cloud of dust following them, it was Robin hovering after them on his own jet of air and he was moving fast. The wind that propelled him forward had the same red color as the rest of him, leaving a faint trail of red as he charged after them.

Their eyes widened with shock they continued to try and flee.

Ortega: "No way he could have figured out how to move like this so fast! That takes months to perfect!"

Gaia: "Doesn't matter! He's still coming after us so we gotta go! If we can't kill him we have to go after target number two, that Prince with the Falchion!"

Ortega: "Alright that second group should be just farther ahea-...AHHh!"

The mage was interrupted as Robin appeared beside him and delivered a stiff blow to the gut, stopping him in his tracks. The tactician then proceeded to beat down on Ortega with a series of rigid but fast and powerful punches all across his body, breaking bones with each hit until death.

While Robin killed Ortega, Gaia continued to try and reach his target but after killing one mage, the tactician noticed that the other was getting away. Rather than chase after him Robin picked up Ortega's body by the head and hurled the corpse at Gaia, sending the body flipping head over heels forward as it flew through the air. The body crashed into Gaia with enough force to cripple him and just moments after being hit, a large fire ball came flying from across the air igniting the two with a powerful explosion.

As the smoke from the blast began to clear the tactician reached Gaia's body and stared at it with the same soulless, unfeeling expression. With their bodies broken and burn, the threat of Black Tri-Stars was no more and Robin could finally regroup with his allies. As he began trudging his way towards Chrom's group the red light coming from him began to dissipate as he started returning to normal.

BGM: GUNDAM THE MISSING LINK - Raid of HADES

( **H** YPER **A** NIMOSITY **D** ETECT **E** STIMATE **S** YSTEM!)                    

But as he drew closer a magic bolt flew past him causing his body to react violently as the red light started flaring back up again. His thoughts becoming clouded with rage once more as his body moved on its own to engage the threat. 

The angered tactician scanned the area to see where the attack came from and saw that Chrom's group was surrounded as they were still engaging the Plegians. With another jet of red air, he rocketed over to them and charged a fire tome he had taken from one of the Black Tri-Stars bodies. As Robin approached the enemy formation from the rear, he blasted a fire ball at an enemy soldier creating an explosion catching some of the other Plegain's attention. As some of them looked back into the cloud of smoke they could see a pair of red eyes glowing from within until Robin came flying out at them with incredible speed.

The red eyed tactician smashed into the enemy line and began to rampage through their formation, pounding down on any Plegian who stood in his way with his fists. He would move from one foe to the next, dodging their attacks only to savagely counter attack by literally beating the life out of them or forcefully taking their weapons and using them on the others. As Robin pressed forward he was finally able to see members of Chrom's group on the other side of the enemy and that they had reached the base of the area where Emmeryn was being held. Just at the entrance however, the tactician saw Chrom engaging the enemy general who still stood in their path and rushed over towards them. The tactician moved out from behind the enemy lines leaving the other Shepherds to clear out the remaining Plegians while he dashed over towards the two leaders in order to finish the battle.

Chrom was clashing blades with the Plegian general Campari when Robin interrupted them.

Chrom: "I won't let anything stand in our way!"

Campari: "You'll never save your precious exalt, scum! Killing me will only feed Plegais rag-"

Campari was cut off mid-speech as from seemingly out of nowhere Robin rushed up from behind Chrom and tackled the general to the ground. As the two fell down the tactician reached into his robe and pulled out his bronze sword and stabbed the general in face, killing him. As blood spilled from Campari's face, so too did the red light emanating from Robin.

The tactician struggled to his feet he began to regain control of his exhausted body and stared at his reddened hands.

BGM: GUNDAM SEED - Akatsuki no Kuruma (The Wheel of Dawn) remix by Matrica

(I like this version better than the original)

Chrom rushed over to his ally and congratulated him on their victory while helping him to stay up, but the tactician's senses were still telling him there was something coming. Robin tried to speak up but he was too fatigued to be able to try and warn his friend. Chrom let go of Robin and pulled out a magic signal flair, shooting it into the air to alert Phila and the Pegasus knights to fly in and save Emmeryn. As the flyers were about to reach the Exalt, a large number of bow wielding Risen spawned from the ground and released a volley of arrows into the sky. The regrouping Shepherds watched in horror as the projectiles struck all of the Pegasus knights and sent them falling to their untimely deaths. Robin felt his body beginning to feel weak as Gangrel suddenly appeared to taunt Chrom and began making demands about the Fire Emblem. 'The Mad King' was about to mock the blue prince again when Emmeryn interrupted.

Emmeryn: "Chrom it's alright, you don't have to choose...I won't let you..."

Gangrel: "SILENCE!"  

Emmeryn: "I will not!... Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Chrom: Emm, no! No! What are you doing?!"

The blue prince had realized what his sister was going to do and began sprinting across the field trying to reach her in time even though she was too far away. Up on the cliff, Emmeryn stood at the edge contemplatively looking over the landscape waiting for the answer of the Plegian people but there was only silence.

"No reaction... Was I wrong then?" She wondered as an eagle circled above her catching her attention.

"Chrom... This is some torch I'm passing you." She gently spoke as she looked up at the bird in the sky.

After staring up at the creature she closed her eyes and bowed her head with a smile, "Hmph... So be it."

Emmeryn opened her eyes and took a single step to the very edge of the cliff as down below Robin weakly fought against some of the other Shepherds who held him back from going after Chrom. The tactician then noticed Emmeryn on the edge of the rock and from different places on the field, both Chrom and Robin held their hands out towards the Exalt as she leaned forward stiffly dropping herself off the cliff. As she fell from the ledge the eagle orbiting above her gave out mournful cry while Robin finally collapsed from overexertion and fell into unconciousness...

As the tactician fainted the Ylissians had little time act as more of Gangrel's forces would be moving in. Not even having a second to grieve the loss of their Exalt, the Shepherds moved quickly as they retrieved their tactician and leader. Robin and his gear was placed on the back of Maribelle's horse while Chrom had to be held back by Frederick, Vaike, and Stahl as he struggled against them to try and retrieve Emmeryn's body. The Khans and their forces rushed in and were able to help the Shepherds make their escape from the area, allowing them to fall back across the desert. While the two groups retreated, from atop one of the walls that encircled the city the swordswoman 'Marth' woefully hung her head down in failure as she was unable to reach the Exalt in time...  

The two groups of Feroxi and Ylissian forces made haste as they traveled across the sands towards the border, for they did not know if there were any Plegian forces chasing after them. While the day dragged along a rainstorm began to form overhead and while members of the Shepherds softly wept for their beloved ruler. The skies above seemed to follow suit as the rainclouds began to pour down a dreary and heavy rain but no one noticed or cared. The group continued on through the storm with regretful and sorry faces as they progressed towards their destination, not a single one able to speak as they marched on.    

While the Shepherds kept marching, the unconscious tactician found himself lost inside his own mind, standing alone in a dark void. Robin cursed himself for not being able plan for what had happened and that he wasn't able to do anything about that. As he battled with his thoughts, he heard Emmeryn's voice speak to him.

"Robin." The voice gently spoke from the nothingness, "There is something I need you to do for me, please watch over Chrom and Lissa in my absence. I know I can trust you with this, I leave their care as well as the safety of my people in your hands."

"No, you can't..." the tactician disagreed, "I couldn't save you...so how can you expect me to protect an entire kingdom if I can't even save one person!?"

Robin had tears of anger begin to form in his eyes as continued to speak. "You, Chrom, and the others took me in without hesitation. Without knowing anything about me... and you took me in anyways. The Shepherds trusted me with their most important role, and I failed them...I failed the kingdom... I failed you...I've failed them all..."

Emmeryn's voice was quiet for a moment, "It's alright Robin this is not your fault, there are some things in this world that you cannot yet foresee. What has happened to me is of my own doing and I do not want you or anyone to bear the guilt of that. I did what I needed to for the sake of others and it's not too late for you to do the same, there are still people you need to protect as they are in danger. You have a great power within you that I've seen for awhile now, and I know that you will learn how to use it for good."

The teary eyed tactician looked around at the emptiness with confusion and then looked back at the strange mark on his hand, "How do you know about that?...I've never told anyone about it and even I still don't understand it..." 

"That is because you are not the only one with a special gift...it is that gift that lets us speak now..." The Exalt's voice began to fade as it became softer. "This will make sense in time, but I must leave now and so must you. Do not worry my friend, this is not good bye as I will see you all again someday...but I need to rest...Robin...do one last thing for me, tell Chrom...Lissa...and all my people...that I love them..."

"No don't!" Robin yelled back only to find himself awake on back of Maribelle's horse by himself in the cold rain.

He examined the surroundings, realizing that they were at the Plegian border where large bones and rocks protrude from the ground as they trail their way through the muddied pass. The tactician then looked around and saw that the other Shepherds had their equipment ready for battle as they huddled up in a circle. Robin knew he couldn't sit out and do nothing so he picked up his gear that had been stored on the horse and went to go join them, but as the tactician tried to move over towards them he found himself short of breath as his body was still exhausted. The two healers at the back of the huddle heard Robin making noise and were surprised to see him moving.

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Moeagare Toushi Ima Washiki Shukumei wo Koete remix by [Trap Fanatic](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIQGK7sLgY9hzrjL_tEQyXw) on YouTube)(Yes use that version in particular, don't shortcut this one)

"Robin?" Lissa questioned out loud, catching the rest of the groups attention "What are you doing up?! You need to be resting."

"Yes, Lissa is right." Maribelle agreed, "You shouldn't be moving around, please just..."

"I don't have time to rest, we need a plan now!" Robin yelled back with noticeable anger in his voice, then turning his attention towards the other Shepherds.

They seemed concerned about seeing him like this but Robin didn't care and questioned them anyways. "Chrom, Basillio, Flavia, what's the situation?!" 

Flavia: "We're almost at wagon convoy we left earlier, but we're surrounded and outnumbered by Plegians. They seem reluctant to fight after listening to the Exalt's message and so does their general."

Basillio: "He said we have two options, we can surrender and he'll do everything in his power to keep us alive as captives, or if we can best him in battle his men will let us pass."

Chrom: "...He gave his word but we can't trust him Robin...he is still Plegian after all..."

"All right then, I know what needs to be done." The tactician coldly confirmed, before looking up at the rainy sky with a determined face.

"Everyone tactical formation G! Spread out and for a defensive perimeter then advance forward!" Robin sharply ordered, then glaring back to the Shepherds. "Do it now!"

The members of the group were caught off guard by their tactician's unseen aggression but moved out anyway. Just as the group moved into their formation Robin walked out past them and pulled a his custom bronze sword out of his cloak, giving a regretful sigh as he continued forward. The other Shepherds took notice and called for him to come back but the tactician just gave a depressed reply over the communication gem before turning it off. "I'm sorry everyone, I'll take care of this on my own. Just stay together and you'll stay alive..."

Robin looked ahead of him at the Plegian forces and took a deep breath, "I'm not going to let anyone else die...I won't fail you all again!"

The crest on the tactician's hand began to burn bright red as a swell of magical energy began to release from his body once more. His eyes began to turn red as Robin took the small sword and held it out in front of himself, grasping the hilt with both hands and beginning to channel magical energy through it.  The energy focused into the blade and the red aura the surrounded him melded into his robe turning them a shade of red, and just as his jacket finished changing color he began to speak.

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this! My Love! My anger! And all of my sorrow! SHINING FINGER SWORD!" He shouted, holding the weapon up into the air as a giant 12 foot blade of green/yellow energy extended from the blade.

Robin gave an enraged battle cry as he charged right into the enemy line and began to swing at them with the beam sword, the blade of magical energy melting through anything in his way. The tactician blitzed across the enemy line destroying weapons and removing limbs to reduce any chance of the enemy fighting back as continued he head towards the Plegian General Mustafa. A few of the troops managed to get a few hits in on the tactician but he continued forward without care as his rage fueled him. As Robin killed and maimed his way across the field there were two familiar dark figures watching him from a distance.

"Master Grima, it is finally happening. The boy's true power awakens!" Validar observed as he watched Robin's assault in awe.

"Correct." The Fell Dragon confirmed. "When his extreme anger peaks his emotions become energy, and his body alters itself to give out greater magical power."

"Yes, and each time he uses that power, his body will strengthen itself and he will have access to new magical abilities. When combined with the special techniques he has learned, he has the potential to become an unstoppable weapon." Validar remarked with pride.

The Fell Dragon continued to observe the raging tactician, "We need only to spur him on so his body will continue to evolve until the time is right..."

Back on the battlefield, the enraged sword mage had finally reached the General's position and the two readied themselves as Robin charged up the large hillside to finish the battle.

"Mustafa! Promise keep your end of the agreement!" The tactician demanded as he charged the general.

"I shall Tactician! But only if you promise keep yours!" The berserker answered as he braced himself, drawing his spear back for a powerful thrust.

(I know berserkers don't use spears but the official artwork with Mustafa and Olivia in the rain gave him a spear so deal with it.)

"I will!" Robin replied as he readied the massive energy blade for a double handed strike.

"Then end it!" Mustafa shouted as the two were about to clash.

The two shouted at one another as they met face to face, releasing all of their strength as the thrust their weapons forward. Robin was struck across his left flank by the spear while Mustafa was impaled through the chest by the blade of energy. The momentum of Robin's charge however had carried the two off of the edge of the cliff as they collided, causing them both to fall over the edge and towards the ground below.

Robin released his grip on the sword, deactivating the beam blade and leaving them both to fall separately. In that moment however, time seemed to slow down as the two former enemies were able to talk with one another as they made their decent.

(You know some Assassin's Creed type stuff when you kill a target and talk to them.)

"Well done, Ylissean..." The Plegian general spoke as he coughed up blood, "Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..."

Robin looked at the dying man as he struggled through the pain of his own wound. "I promise you...we will."

Mustafa was relieved to hear the tacticians words and looked back at him as they drew closer to the ground. "I've seen many men on the brink of death and I can tell you are an honest man...you have my thanks... Before I go, should you ever find a strange Plegian boy...who plays with crows... tell him that this is alright...and to keep learning...what...is...right from wrong...in this world..."

As the life left Mustafa's eyes the two warriors landed in a pile of soft mud, cushioning the fall for their bodies as they impacted the ground. Still barely able to stay conscious Robin crawled out of the mound and onto a patch of solid ground. As the tactician there bleeding all he could do was roll himself over onto his back and stare blankly up it the rain, hopefully waiting for the others. Just then he saw someone in a tan colored hood holding a small lantern up ahead. As his vision began to darken, Robin could see that it was a beautiful woman with pink hair and worried look on her face as she ran over to him.

"Oh my, are you alright? You're injured very badly." The woman questioned nervously noticing all of Robin's wounds then kneeling down try and help him.

"Are...are you one of Khan Basilio's troops?" The battered tactician asked while he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and look up at her.

As Robin stared up at the woman he felt something nostalgic, a kind and warm presence that seemed to have the rain clouds that filled the sky fade away as he gazed at her gentle face.

The woman was rather shy when she knelt down and noticed that Robin was looking her in the eyes but spoke up to answer his question, "Y-Yes. My name is Olivia." She softly replied, "I'm here with the convoy to rescue you all."

"G..good, we made it..." Robin gave a relaxed sigh as he began to close his eyes, "Thank you Olivia...Thank you...Ol...iv..ie.." With the mission was complete, the tactician let himself fall into unconsciousness and collapse as a relieved smile formed on his face.

"Olivie? No it can't be...Rob?" Olivia questioned to herself before noticing that Robin had passed out.

The pink haired woman didn't have time to dwell on her question long as Basilio, Chrom, and Flavia came out from around the hill and noticed the two.   

BGM: ROUGE GALAXY - The Mystery Forrest

"Olivia!" The West Khan (Basilio) called out as he slid down the side of the hill, " I'm sorry we kept you waiting, and I see you found our tactician for us."

"Khan Basilio!" Olivia eyes began to tear up with joy, "When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst... I went to go and look for you but I met him instead..."

She wiped her eyes and looked at the battered tactician with burns, cuts, and arrows all over his body. "He is hurt badly, we need to do something."

"Alright then, get him in one of the wagons." Khan Flavia ordered then turning her attention towards her Ylissian ally. "Chrom, tell the rest of the Shepherds to hurry up. We are getting out of here!"

"Right." Chrom agreed, radioing to the others over the communication gems. "The battle is over...leave the Plegian troops ...we're done here..."

The rest of the Shepherds rushed to the convoy and the group finally departed from Plegia, leaving nothing but sorrow as they rode back into Regna Ferox. As they traveled back, there was finally time to process the day's events, the death of the Exalt, the battles they fought, and the near loss of their tactician along with the display of unnatural power that he had exhibited. The member's of Robin's group told the others what they had seen after he left to go stop the three unknown mages and how broken their bodies were when they found them later on. Chrom's group told the others on how they saw a streak of red that stormed the rear of the Plegians and decimated their line with amazing speed. When they checked to see what it was they saw Robin come out of nowhere and rush towards Chrom and help him quickly kill the general. It seemed likely that the red light had been Robin as they found a similar trail of destruction when he ran off at the pass and they discovered all of those crippled or dead Plegians on the way to the convoy... 

After some time had passed the Shepherds and their allies had managed to returned to Regna Ferox where they could begin to come up with their next move. While Khan Flavia asked to meet with everyone in the Main hall after they unloaded the wagons, Khan Basilio, Lon'qu, and Olivia took Robin to the medical room for him to rest. The Feroxi trio reached medical area where they left the now bandaged up Robin on a cot to sleep, but just as they were out the door Olivia felt something strange and looked back at the room. Basilio and Lon'qu noticed that their pink haired companion had stopped and was staring back at down the hall.

BGM: GUNDAM SEED - Hoshi E No Inori (In This Quiet Night piano version.)

"You alright there Olivia?" the Khan questioned, "Are you taking a liking to that lad?"

The pink haired Feroxi snapped back to reality as she gave an flustered reply, "Hmm? W-What?! Itisn'tlikethatatallIswear!... I just felt something strange is all..."

The stoic swordsman gave a disgruntled huff. "Well whatever it is hurry up, we need to get going. We can't keep Khan Flavia waiting."

"Tell you what Olivia, if your that worried about 'something' just meet us up when you're done. Okay?" Basilio suggested.

"R-Right, thank you Khan Basilio." Olivia thanked the Khan and the three walked towards the opposite ends of the hall.

Olivia reentered the room and found that the tactician was still sleeping on the cot they left him on and started to move closer. When she got closer to the bed however she saw his eyelids begin to twitch and it startled her a bit.

"Ahh!" She gasped aloud, causing the groggy tactician to slowly open his eyes.      

"...Hmm? Where?...Where am I." Robin wondered as his vision came into focus, then noticing Olivia standing beside him. "Oh, it's you Miss... we must be back in Ferox then huh."

The pink haired woman sheepishly nodded her head to confirm, "Y-yes you and everyone else made it back just fine."

"That's good to hear, so where are they now?" Robin asked as he sat himself up on the cot and looked up at the ceiling.

"There all meeting with Khan Flavia in the main hall trying to discuss what to do next." Olivia answered.

"Alright then, can you take me to the hall Miss?...Olivia was it?" the tactician questioned, turning his attention towards the pink haired woman.

"Y-Yes but, ummm... No...you need to stay here and rest...I'm sorry." The shy Feroxi nervously looked away to break eye contact.

"Oh I see..." Robin sighed, slumping back down onto the cot before an idea popped into his head. "...Wait can you bring me my coat? It has my communication gem in it, I don't need to leave the room if I can talk from here. It's important that I help come up with our next plan of action, I am still the Shepherd's tactician after all."

"Well...I guess that's alright...you Shepherds are important people after all..." Olivia reasoned with herself out loud.

"Hey, you're important too..." Robin stated as he overheard the shy Feroxi woman talk to herself. "You sound like you're making yourself out to be less valuable than us, but that isn't true. You were the one who saved all of our lives and that makes you important, at least to me it does." The tactician gave a thankful smile to the dancer.

Olivia blushed at the tactician's kind response, "WhythankyoubutI'mreallynotthatspecial!...uhhh...I'll get your coat now..."

The timid woman hurried over to the table where they put the tactician's gear and quickly passed the coat to Robin.

Back in the main hall the Shepherds and Khans had gathered up but were in low spirits as they talked about what to do, some of them still grieving Emmeryn's loss. Just then however Robin's voice came in over the communication gems.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Unfulfilled Wishes

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry about all of this... My plan just wasn't enough." The tactician apologized as he tuned into the conversation.

Everyone was surprised to hear their tactician's voice coming from the gems so they reached into their bags and pulled them out so they could talk.

Chrom: "It's good to hear from you Robin... Listen, you did your best and you have my thanks for that... It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!"

Robin: "It's not your fault either, Chrom..."

Chrom: "She did it for me Robin, so that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice. She chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..."

Robin: "Chrom it's not like that, she did it for everyone, on both sides. She didn't want this war to keep ravaging the people of these lands."

Chrom: "......"

Robin: "I was powerless once too, remember when you found me alone in that field?...Listen, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be...If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

Chrom: "...And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals Robin? What if I drag you down with me?"

Robin: "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

More voices could be heard over the communication gem as others joined in on the conversation to cheer up Chrom.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Turning Towards Hope

Nowi: "That's right. I wouldn't be even here if not for you."

Tharja: "You gave me your trust and now you have mine. (whispers) For the time being..."

Lon'qu: "Were you unworthy, I would have left you all long ago."

Virion: "It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us. ...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

Ricken: "Yeah. We all look up to you Chrom! You're like a hero to us."

Chrom: "Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

Lissa: "You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

Maribelle: "Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough."

Stahl: "Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!"

Sully: "Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!"

Libra: "Our hearts echo yours, sire."

Sumia: "I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!"

Kellam: "I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone...Hello?"

Vaike: "Teach is here and class is in session!"

Gregor: "How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?"

Gaius: "Hey I thought it was a pretty good joke...and you have my support blue, you already paid for it after all."

Panne: "Your sister earned my respect. The last Taguel shall champion her."

Frederick: "You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

Cordelia: "As the last of the Pegasus knights it would be my honor to serve you on their behalf milord. I won't let my sisters deaths be for not."

Miriel: "My knowledge is at your disposal Milord."

Chrom: "...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

Flavia: "Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

Basilio: "Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot! If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

BGM: DARK CLOUD - Take Off

With everyone's spirits on the rise Olivia joined in on the conversation with Robin's communication gem.

Olivia: "I-I'd like to go too, if I may. The exalt did me a kindness once."

Chrom: "She did?"

Olivia: "Y-yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance... And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..."

Basilio: "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to have her join your army, Commander."

Chrom: "Commander? What happened to 'boy'? "

Basilio: "You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!"

Chrom: "I thought you weren't going to call me..."

Basilio: "You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

Chrom: "Thank you, Khan Basilio."

Basilio: "All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"

Chrom: "Right."

Basilio: "Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

Chrom: "Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all!"

Robin: "Alright I'm glad everyone felling better, we'll move out in the morning so ready your things for tomorrow, we'll talk strategy then."

Chrom: "Sounds like you have a plan already...It's good to have you still with us Robin."

Robin: "It's good to be here...now if you guys don't mind I'm going to get some rest, my side is still killing me. I'll see you all in the morning."

Basilio: "See you then tactician. Oh and Olivia, be sure to keep an eye on him for us. We don't need him running off again."

Olivia: "Oh...Uhh..of course."

Tharja: ".....(irritated grumbling)"

With the meeting adjourned Robin turned off the communication gem leaving him and Olivia alone in the room again.

BGM: GUNDAM-X - Tiffa & Garrod (Yes use the "and" symbol if you look up the song)

"Thank you for getting that for me Olivia." The tactician gratefully spoke as he stored the gem back in his coat and set it on the table next to the cot.

"Oh it was nothing really...I was just doing what you asked Robin..." The dancer softly replied.

"Well for what it's worth appreciate it." Robin smiled back at her before noticing a small pouch hanging off of her side. "Hey if you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag there?"

The white haired man's question caught her off guard, "Hm? Bag? What bag? Ooooooh, THIS bag! Er, it's nothing really. Just a few coins...Basilio paid us earlier and I haven't had a chance to put it up yet."

"Ah I see...Hmmm, you know now that you mention it, I don't think _I've_ been paid yet." Robin semi-sarcastically jested. "I can't Imagine it will be that much, I should probably save however much it is for later anyway."

"It might not seem like much but it's enough." Olivia responded. "I've been saving my out most of my wages and can still get by... so I'm sure yours won't be that bad."

"Oh, so you have a secret stash somewhere then?" The tactician was surprised to hear. "What are you saving it up for?"  

Robin's question slightly flustered the pink dancer. "I-It's money just I've been saving... It's nothing else I'll have you know! Sheesh. 'Secret stash' indeed. You make it sound so sinister."

"I'm sorry." The tactician apologized. "I certainly didn't mean to imply anything untoward. I'm just impressed is all. It takes real dedication to save on a soldier's pay."

"Oh! Thank you, Robin." Olivia blushed, "Such praise means quite a lot coming from you... someone so smart and famous..."

The beautiful woman's comment made Robin's cheeks start to turn red. "It does? Huh. I've never thought of myself as anything special..."

"But you are..." Olivia responded, "You know when the Khan's told me about this brilliant and powerful white haired mage who was leading the Shepherds to victory with flaming hands or something...I thought you would be a scary person...but I'm glad you're not." She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not scary a scary person too." The tactician smiled back before asking another question, Say Olivia, the first time the Shepherds visited Ferox...was that you spying on me outside when I was loading the wagon?"     

"What! NO! I Uhhh.... Aaaaaaaaanyway, I've got to run."The timid again dancer quickly changed the subject. "I'm on mess duty tonight. You know what they say, right? A hungry Shepherd is a big jerk!"

Robin was a bit confused by the statement, "Is that what they say? I had no idea... Wait Olivia, didn't Basilio say to keep an eye on me?"

"Oh you're right I forgot..." She blushed, putting her hands over her face with embarrassment.

"It's alright Olivia, I won't keep you from doing what you need to." The white haired mage spoke, trying to calm her down. "Look, I'll stay put if you can bring be back some food when you're done. I promise."  

"Really? Oh thank you Robin." Olivia sighed with relief. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll be here." The tactician confirmed.

With that the pink haired dancer made her way out the room leaving Robin by himself with his thoughts.

"I'm not sure what happened to me earlier in the desert, or even at the pass but I felt something familiar just now... Do I know her from somewhere else?"

The tactician found himself wondering about that beautiful woman as he sat back on the cot staring up at the ceiling not knowing that the same woman was thinking the same thing about him as she traveled down the halls.

...

BGM: GUNDAM AGE - The Hero Within You, Ballad version (Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu Ballad ver.)

(just let this play out)

 

Author's note: WHAT NO AFTER STORY TIME THIS EPISODE?! Yeah I'm just gonna save it for the next chapter so we can end the war in the story and continue after that. (You know what I mean...) Also a huge apology on my behalf for having this chapter take for friggin' ever. I started my first job for the first half of summer, then I took a mini semester course for the second half of summer, and of course Steve the Hurricane Harvey caused some shit so yeah...I didn't get to work on this nearly as much as I wanted to. Good news though, I should have a lot more down time this semester though so I'm gonna plug away at this story for you guys and gals (...I can't tell who is reading this and don't want to discriminate) In other news, yes there were more reference to the Gundam meta-series in this chapter. The Black Tri-Stars are a direct copy of the trio of characters from the original show, complete with the same names and likeness. I had their abilities/equipment based on the DOM Mobile Suits the trio is famous for piloting and using the Jet Stream Attack with. The nickname "White Devil" given to Robin, was the title the original RX-78-2 Gundam had been given by the Zeon Soilders after it had become infamous among their troops for its amazing feats in battle. The title has also popped up in other Gundam Shows like IBO but it all pays homage to the first series...FYI. As for Robin's red glowy power thing and ape $^*& crazy moves like throwing bodies and punching stuff to death, that is based on the EXAM/HADES systems featured in some of the side stories. Basically the systems activate against the pilots' will when it detects danger and will and the make them angry as heck while also making the Mobile Suit super strong. It also lets the machine glow like a red murder machine so there is that. Lastly the Shining Finger Sword is the next step up in special techniques that develop for the pilot in G-Gundam, I used it in a similar fashion. Getting back on track here, those who are following with my HIGHLY RECOMENDED SOUND CLIPS, I am now using MediaFire to keep track of all of the chapters due to the limit of uploads on SoundCloud. Also my DeviantArt page has some extra reference material if you want to go check that out, thank you again so much for waiting.

 

Until next time..."Ze Docter, is operating!"

 

 


	8. "To A Future That Never Ends" This is just the beginning...

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Calm Moment

When we last left off, the Tactician family were in the palace dining halls of Castle Neo Plegia enjoying breakfast together and listening to Robin's story. The group had just finished eating and decided to take a quick break from the story in order to clean the kitchen when they were suddenly interrupted by a guardsman who entered the room.

"Pardon the intrusion my Lord, but it would seem that a small company of Ylissians are at the entrance to the city. They are being lead by The Exalt Chrom and are requesting all of your immediate presence. Should we let them in?"

Robin smirked knowing exactly what his friend was up to, "It's alright. Send them up the main road to the front of the Palace, tell them we'll met them there in a bit."

"At once sire..." The guardsman bowed before speaking up again. "...If I may your grace... why are you and your family doing the dishes? We have servants for such menial tasks."

"True, but it's important that I raise the young ones right, I've got to teach them how to do everything they need... Even how to clean up when they're done cooking." Robin explained

"But daddy this is boring, can we get back to story time?" Junior (Young Inigo) complained.

"Small dad is right grandpa. Do we have to do this?" Soleil added.

"Sm-Small dad?" Inigo questioned quietly as his wife Lucina started to chuckle beside him. 

"You kids can't rely on the castle staff when we are at the house so there is no need to have you get used to it. And as you for all of you older ones, this is nothing new, we all had to clean up after ourselves when we traveled together." The tactician remarked. "...But since we have visitors this is fine for now. Thanks for the help everyone."

The group of kids (from the future or otherwise) let out celebratory "Yeah!" as the family made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the large balcony at the front of the palace. When the family arrived they saw the Exalt's carriage and some of the other Shepherds waiting patiently while a crowd began to gather.

BGM: CASTLE CRASHERS - Totally an Active Volcano

Robin walked out onto the platform with a proper and regal posture while Chrom exited the cart with the same presence and the two leaders looked at one another in a standoff-ish manner.

"Robin." The Exalt calmly stated.

"Chrom." The Plegian ruler replied with the same calmness

The two glared at each other until finally they both broke their serious expressions and began to laugh with/at each other.

"Wow neither of us are very good at this are we?" Chrom remarked while trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah, I don't think either of us ever will." Robin chuckled back.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Parma Village (Parmo in the offical OST...)

"So hey, what's up?" He nonchalantly asked as the two regained their normal composure.

"Not much, did your eldest children happen to steal my eldest daughters and nephew again?" Chrom replied, "They aren't in Ylissie so Lissa and I figured they were probably here."

The White haired man nodded as the two blue haired girls in question walked onto the balcony along with everyone else. "Yeah, they snuck on to our cart along with the granddaughters when we left and hitched a ride all the way over here."

"I figured as much." The Blue haired Exalt confirmed with a sigh.

"You know if you wanted to ask, you could have just called over Crystal Net." Robin questioned.

"Well to be honest..." Chrom was interrupted as the young Cynthia poked her head out of the cart window and yelled up at the balcony. 

"Hi Sissy! Hi Lucy! We came to see you!" she shouted, waving with glee at her older sisters.

Marcy (young Marc) heard his friend's voice and got on his tiptoes to wave back at her from the balcony, "Hi Cynthia!"

"Hi Marcy, I love you!" The energetic girl replied.

"I love you too!" He called back as everyone in the crowd gave a collective "Awwww."

Robin pat Marcy on the head and politely scooted him back so he and Chrom could talk again. While Marcy wandered back to the others, the future kids started talking amongst themselves.

 "Wow you two never have been subtle with your relationship have you?" Morgan smiled, taking a friendly jab at her twin brother and sister in law.

"Nope." they answered in unison as they hugged.

"So when are we getting a new cousin from you two?" Ophelia playfully questioned.

"You can't just ask people that..." Owain spoke up in embarrassment, while Morgan smiled at the thought.

"That's right, that is something for them to decide." Olivia mentioned as she inserted herself into the conversation. "You can wait to have more cousins, besides unless you send them into the out-realms for a few years they'd just be little babies."

"But babies are so cute grandma!" Soleil began to get excited. "I wouldn't mind having one around."

"You know babies are a lot of work, even with a lot of people." Robin added as he turned around and began walking towards the others, leading them inside.

"So what did father want?" Lucina asked as the group started followed the tactician indoors.

"Oh, Chrom just wanted to see where you and your sister had run off to and if we could hang out." He replied.

"Wait? Did he not get the note you left Cynthia?" The sword wielding princess questioned her sister.

Cynthia gave an embarrassed smile and pulled a note out of her pouch, "Sorry sis, it looks like I forgot it was in my pocket..."

"That's fine." Robin interjected, "Now we have an excuse for a little get together, come on everyone let's go greet our guests."

With that the family went downstairs and invited their friends inside, just in time to continue the story...

...   

BGM: ARMORED CORE V (5) - Acheron

After a night of recovery/preparation the combined forces of the Feroxi army and Chrom's Shepherds made their way back across the border wastes to confront Gangrel's forces. As they reached Plegia the two groups split up across the desert with the two Khans taking their troops to engage the main army while Chrom and the Shepherds moved forward in order to take on Gangrel's personal division. Still holding onto renewed hope from the previous night, the Shepherds advanced quickly across the sandy terrain until they finally reached the edge of the combat zone with The Mad King's forces. As Chrom and Robin discussed plans for the battle, Frederick reported over to them with news.

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia." The knight stated. "The Plegian army is in disarray."

The blue haired prince was surprised by this. "How do you mean?"

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion..." Frederick paused, "Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible news. But why...?" Chrom tried to think of what would cause such a disturbance when he realized what it was. "...Emmeryn."

Frederick nodded. "Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

A mournful smile formed on Chrom's face as he began to think aloud. "Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand? She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

Robin remained silent as he began to dwell on her last few words to him. "...You have a great power within you that I've seen for awhile now, and I know that you will learn how to use it for good..."

As the tactician thought to himself Chrom continued to speak, "I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land. Robin let's rally everyone together for a last minute talk."

The prince's last minute idea managed to catch the thinking tactician's attention, "Oh, Right."

As Chrom rallied the Shepherds together, Robin took a deep breath and began to speak.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES 2 - Battlefield Flower (A.K.A. the main theme) (Instrumental Ver.)

"Look everyone I'm going to be honest here... even with Plegia's main army dwindling, this isn't going to be an easy fight for us. The odds are still in Gangrel's favor, his troops have the terrain advantage and superior numbers... But you know what?! That doesn't mean I'm not going to give up, and neither should you! As long as we fight as a team, no amount of troops or terrain can hold us back! Together we are stronger, more so then we ever were are apart!"

Chrom nodded his head with agreement as he spoke. "Robin is absolutely right, if we fight alongside each other there isn't anything we can't defeat! My fellow Shepherds, in this battle while I may be asking for you to serve with your lives... I expect everyone to come home, alive! I want you all to be here when we finally bring peace to these lands and end this senseless war..."

Some of the Shepherds began to answer back with a hearty military "Ooh-Rah!", raising their fists and weapons in the air as they did. Their conviction caused many of the others to do the same until almost everyone responded an "Ooh-Rah!", assuring their leader that they believed in him and that they had faith in their victory.     

"Thank you my friends." Chrom saluted back at them before turning around and unsheathing the Falchion, "Now then everyone... to battle!"

...

The battle had finally begun as the three forces charged in and began to clash all across the desert, the Feroxi army battled the ever dwindling main Plegian army while the Shepherds fought against Gangrel's personal forces. The Mad King's forces indeed had greater numbers but Shepherds had teamwork and Robin's tactical abilities on their side. Using the his 'Search Eye' to 'see' everything on the battle field and the communication gems to coordinate, the Shepherds were able to outmaneuver the larger enemy force by working as teams. Over time the groups of Shepherds had progressed forward and spread across the combat zone, engaging their Plegian foes at various locations all over the field. From small battlements and forts, to sand dunes and rocky plateaus, to scorching skies above and barren wastes bellow, the two sides clashed in a ferocious battles and despite many of the Shepherds becoming injured or fatigued, they continued fighting on. It wasn't until Chrom was able to reach Gangrel when things began to change. The two charged at one another and began dueling at the end of the field while each of their respective troops continued fighting around them.

In their duel the two commanders locked their swords against one another, beginning a power struggle as each one tried to overpower the other with their blades. As they struggled against each other, Gangrel looked  Chrom in the eyes and began to grin. "Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" He taunted.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom countered.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy!" The Mad King retorted, "You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom spoke with a calm focus. "And I'll show you!"

Gangrel began to laugh, "Hahaha!... you see you aren't so different from me... In fact, you ARE me! Hahaha! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right..." Chrom answered, "I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers in arms stand behind me."

Gangrel rolled his eyes with disgust at the prince's words. "...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa-haha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why nearly all of your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom argued back. "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" The trickster sneered as he began to charge the electricity in his Levin sword, shocking Chrom through his own blade.

BGM: ARMORED CORE 5 - Trickster

 "What is...this!?" The blue swordsman struggled as he tried pushing back.

"Oh what's the matter princeling? Haven't you ever been on the other end of a Levin Sword before?" The Mad King sarcastically questioned. "By your expression I can tell you're quite...SHOCKED! HAHAHA!"

"In that case..." Chrom realized, redirecting Falcon to the side and forcing Gangrel's sword to slide towards the ground. This gave Chrom a few seconds to move as he immediately dodged backwards, avoiding the Levin sword as Gangrel swung again, leaving a brief trail of electricity in the air while it passed by.

"Come now princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Gangrel taunted as Chrom kept dodging back, trying to keep his distance from the electrified blade.

"If you don't want to get close that's fine..." The Mad King stopped then pointing his sword at the evasive prince, "There is more than one way to KILL a sheep!" From the tip of the blade, bolts of lightning began firing out at Chrom forcing him to roll to the side to avoid the attack.

Gangrel kept firing magic bolts at Chrom, forcing him to keep dodging/running in circles around the trickster as he tried looking for an opening. The bolts of lightning were just too frequent to move in by himself so Chrom called for his partner Sumia who had been fighting nearby to swoop in from above and provide support. Just as she did however an arrow flew right past her pegasus's face, forcing it to rear back and stop. The Mad King looked over at the two shaking his head with disappointment while waving his finger at them.

"Tisk-Tisk-Tisk, and here I thought we had a deal princeling. This is a one on one fight, SO BUTT OUT YOU PESKY GNAT!" As the irritated tyrant yelled at the meddling flyer, more arrows began to fill the air around Sumia.

Looking for where the shots were coming from the pegasus rider spotted a nearby archer as he began opening fire once more, this forced the flier to retreat or she would risk suffering the same fate as the former Pegasus Knights. As Chrom tried to follow his partner back, he was struck by one of Gangrel's lightning bolts, turning around as the electricity painfully surged through his body.

"You didn't forget about OUR little fight did you!?" The Mad King shouted at Chrom, "I'd be insulted if you did, in fact now I want MY FACE to be the last thing you see! Oh, and just so you don't go trying to cry for your friends again..."

Gangrel yelled out for his own troops, "To my loyal and superior soldiers! I wish not to be disturbed while I deal with the little prince here, so keep his scrawny army of nobodies away from us! WHEN I"M DONE WITH HIM, WE'LL HAVE OUR VICTORY AND THE FIRE EMBLEM WILL FINALLY BE OURS!"

With that command a strange force seemed to inspire his men causing them to drive back the nearby Shepherds and ultimately distancing everyone from the two leaders.

"Now that that is settled... We can get back to the good part!" The Mad King cackled as he charged at the blue haired swordsman, his Levin sword pulsing with energy.

BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - Tense Battle

Chrom stood firm and readied the Falchion in a defensive stance but as he waited for Gangrel's charge, he felt the magical powers of the sword begin to heal his body as if it was responding to his will. "So this is... I understand now!" He realized just as the Plegian King reached him.  

With a quick parry, Chrom deflected the attack to the side and swung back around with Falchion giving Gangrel a slash across his back as he moved past. The Mad King shouted in pain and anger as he turned back to see Chrom with a small grin on his face.

"You little cheater! How did you not get shocked by my Levin Sword!?" A now rattled Gangrel demanded.               

"It did..." He calmly replied, "I'm just now starting to put Falchion's power to use. I'll heal myself with its power just as fast as you can shock me. Your cheap tricks won't work anymore!"

Gangrel was visibly upset by the blue swordsman's answer, "WHAT! Why is damned old blade is always causing trouble?! When I'm through with you I'll see to it that your pesky little sword is destroyed in front of everyone for the whole world to see!"

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. I'll use this blade in the name both our nations to stop you!" Chrom declared back, readying himself for another attack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Mad King howled with fury as he charged back in and the two continued to fight in their fierce duel.

Elsewhere on the field, Robin had been busy switching between fighting enemy troops and acting as a field commander when he felt the strange pressure warn him about something. It was another one of those bizarre flashes of knowledge, but instead of warning him about an immediate danger it felt like it was about something that had yet to come. The tactician knew to trust these odd occurrences and decided to call for Chrom via the communication gems but when he tried to nothing would get through.

"This isn't good, Crystal Net is being jammed by something on Chrom's end. This is just like what happened with those three strange mages..." (Crystal Net is another name for the Communication gems that some of the Shepherds came up with, quote, "because it sounds better")

Robin turned to his partner to explain what they needed to do, " Something isn't right Olivia, I can't call Chrom over Crystal Net and I have reason to believe that something dangerous is coming. Do you think you can help me fight over towards him?"

The dancer gave a determined nod, "Y-yes. I think so."

"Alright then let's go." The tactician acknowledged and the two quickly began to navigate through the battle field towards the center.       

BGM: GUNDAM UNICORN - PIANO UC-NO.1 (Yes that is the actual title for the song...)

As the two fought their way forward, Robin looked over at the ordinarily timid woman and realized that she was actually quite skilled with a blade. He hadn't paid attention to how she fought until now, the way she moved around the field and dodged with little effort was astonishing. Not only that but the way she attacked was with such fluidity and grace it's as if she were literally dancing with her sword.

After finishing off the last enemy in that area Olivia noticed that she was being watched and instantly began to redden, "...Ummm... is something wrong?..."

The tactician realized he was staring and apologized as they moved forward, "Oh, sorry about that I just wanted to make sure you had that...and I'm sorry about having to ask you to help me with this. You've already helped with so much, you acted as a look out for me while I was giving commands to others and you've fought beside me since the start of this battle. I just feel bad for dragging you back into combat as things are starting to go in our favor." 

"I'm a member of this group too. " She shyly replied. "So I want to help as much as I can...and it's no problem really, we are partners after all..."

"Yeah, partners..." Robin answered back, thinking to himself while they continued on. While it was true that they were partners, it was entirely by coincidence that they wound up working together. She was the only one left after he had assigned everyone else into pairs for the battle so they just wound up as a team, the tactician and the dancer.

"It could be worse I suppose." The tactician spoke to himself in his mind "It could have been that strange woman Tharja that Chrom recruited. I think she was spying on me last night while I was reading more from that odd scroll..." Robin's train of thought was cut off as Olivia spoke up.

"Are you alright Robin? You're not tired are you?" She politely asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine just thinking is all." He assured her.

"Well, I understand that you're under a lot of pressure being both a soldier and a tactician..."  Olivia nervously continued, "So if you are fatigued...them maybe I can dance for you. I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!"

The two stopped running as the pink haired woman turned towards Robin and closed her eyes to concentrate. A moment later she opened them and with a previously unseen conviction on her face, began to dance. Olivia began to twirl and spin in place, delicately balancing on one foot while spreading her arms out as the ribbon attached to her arm bands fluttered softly in the wind. After a brief pause she hopped into the air, performing a graceful, cartwheel-like flip before landing perfectly on her feet. She then raised her hand up and held it out towards her partner, and smiling as a strange energy seemed to reinvigorate him. (Basically think of her dance animation from the game)

The tactician was amazed by her performance for as brief as it was, there was something very peculiar about it, something that left him without words other that a simple "...Whoah..."

Robin knew that it was no ordinary dance, the way she had moved with such skill and precision seemed to make her sparkle with a kind of pink light. It was as if some kind of spell had been used but instead of reading and reciting some kind of incantation she used her body to perform it.

Leaving his analytical thoughts for later, Robin spoke up. "...That was great Olivia, I've never seen anything like that...and you were right I do feel better. Thank you for that."

"Th-Thank you." The timid again dancer replied, "I-I-If you're feeling better we should get going."

 Robin agreed with a simple "Yeah." and the two headed off again, eventually reaching the area where Chrom was dueling Gangrel.

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Panzos Launch!

When the two arrived they discovered that nearby Shepherds were struggling against a line of Plegian troops and were unable to get past. Before the tactician could radio to the others what was going on, he felt the strange pulsing sensation again warn him about the imminent threat.

"This isn't good." Robin spoke aloud before looking over at his partner. "I still need to go help Chrom, Olivia stay here and support the others."

"Oh, alright... but how are you going to get past their line?" The dancer noted with concern. "It doesn't look like anyone has gotten past them, even the fliers."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The tactician smiled back at her, pulling out a wind tome from his coat.

With book in hand, Robin ran up to the back of the line and called out for the nearby Shepherds. "Everyone! Keep these guys busy for a bit longer, I'm going to go help Chrom! ... also, someone give me a boost!"

"Let me." The usually unheard Kellam answered, " I might as well be of use while nobody fights me. There are too many people in the way for me to squeeze past but at least they haven't really noticed me stab at them..." The armored knight then stepped back from the line and raised his large shield above his head like a platform.

"Alright." The tactician confirmed. 

With a running start, Robin leapt onto the shield and using it an elevated launch pad, fired the wind tome at the ground sending himself up and over the enemy line. Before the enemy troops could respond, Olivia began using her special dance to reinvigorate the other Shepherds allowing them to keep fighting and forcing the Plegians to shift their attention back to them.          

"Nice work everyone." The tactician thought to himself with pride as he flew through the air. "Now to help Chrom."   

Using another burst of wind magic to soften his landing Robin hit the ground a short distance away from where Chrom and Gangrel were fighting, making a small dust cloud in the process as he landed.

BGM: GUNDAM-X  - A Great Power Approaches (Segments 1 and 3 specifically)

 The two leaders took notice of the tactician's sudden arrival and while Chrom was delighted to see his comrade emerge from the smoke, the Mad King was further irritated by this development.

"GRRR..... Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls! You think that you'll make a difference in this fight!? I'm going t-....." While Gangrel was monologuing at Chrom's back up, the blue haired prince took the opportunity to go for the finishing blow.

"You didn't forget about OUR fight did you?" Chrom remarked as he darted in quickly and swung the Falchion upward at Gangrel, disarming the Plegian King and sending the weapon flying out of his hands.

Gangrel's eyes widened with shock as Chrom lunged to impale him with the Falchion while Robin felt that strange felling creep up again. He now realized that the threat was coming from Gangrel, or rather something he had with him, and it was about to go off.

Gangrel: "Gah!?"

Chrom: "This is it!"

Robin: "No wait Chrom!"

As Chrom pluged the blade of his sword into the Mad King's chest, an odd purple light began to glow from an unknown item in Gangrel's pouch. The light became brighter until in exploded in a burst of powerful magic energy sending Chrom flying backwards while Gangrel was enveloped in the blast.

While the strange magic from the explosion began to swirl in place creating a large pillar of smoke and pulsing light, Robin ran over to check on where his friend was thrown from the blast.

"Gods, what was that? Is Gangrel dead?" Chrom asked as the tactician helped him back to his feet.

"I'm not sure, I can't tell what just happened even with the search eye." He replied, trying to focus on what that strange light was.

"Hold on...there is something alive in there..." Robin sensed as he continued to scan with his magic. "It's...it's Gangrel! He's still alive?!"

"He's what?!" The blue prince questioned before being interrupted by the pillar of magic as it exploded again.

As the light and smoke cleared the silhouette of large golem like figure could be seen in its place, examining the surroundings before both it and the two Shepherds noticed each other. 

Chrom: "There is no way..."      

Robin: "So this is..."

???: "AHAHAHAHA! It looks like that gift from the high priest was good for something after all! Now we get to go for round two, princeling!"

Chrom: "So that is you, Gangrel!"

"Correct!" the large creature answered back as it loomed over the duo.

The Gangrel looking golem was about 20 feet tall with no lower torso/legs and its body was covered strange armor. It had the same head as Gangrel but with a much darker purple/grey skin tone, no eyes/eye holes, and a large hat-like crown on its head. Around its neck it wore a strange metal neck ruff adorned with long dangling blades all around it, each one being about the length of a full sized sword. Lastly on its arms it wore large armored gauntlets with large gem in each of the palms and large armored pauldrons on its shoulders.

(Just go look up Gangrel from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE and picture that here)        

The two Shepherds steeled themselves for the fight, reading their weapons but as they did the altered Gangrel began laugh at them. "Oh that's rich, you two actually think you can fight ME!? NOW!? Alright then princeling, but this time you're the only ones invited!"

The creature slammed its hands together only to slowly pull them apart with a ball of magical energy between them. It released its hands sending the ball into the air causing it to dissipate and spread out like a large invisible bubble confining the three within the area.

"Now then, let's get started!" Gangrel shouted at two, slamming his fists down forcing Chrom and Robin to dodge.     

BGM: GUNDAM AGE - Fate ( AKA, Shukumei...it also translates to destiny... I think...)

The pair of Shepherds quickly got back up and began to look for weak points to strike on Gangrel's armor while they maneuvered around him. Despite his new golem like body however, The Mad King was still able to move fast enough and react to the duo as they tried to circle him. By rotating his entire body around where his lower torso should be, he could spin in place to make sure that he was always facing the two Shepherds and his increased strength let him move quick enough to deliver fast attacks, discouraging them from moving towards him. After several close dodges Robin and Chrom where finally were able to move in and attack, but when they did their weapons bounced off the armor, forcing them to retreat as Gangrel counter attacked.

Deciding to try again, the duo kept attacking using hit and run maneuvers in an attempt to land any kind of effective hit on the transformed ruler. The problem was that none of their attacks did any real damage on his body, including the seemingly more lightly armored areas. Realizing that even the Flachion was having trouble going through the armor, Robin tried falling back and attacking with his various tomes. The mage tactician opened fire with a series of different magical attacks but Gangrel retaliated with his own magic blasts from his palms and from the gem on forehead of his crown, canceling out Robin's. With no other options left and both Chrom and himself beginning to tire out, Robin fell back again and pulled out his small bronze sword in an attempt to recall the strange and powerful spell he used when they were trapped at the border.     

As the tactician began to focus and channel his magical energy into the sword, Chrom's Falchion began to give off a faint orange glow of its own.

"What? The Falchion is reacting to something." Chrom noticed as he retreated from another unsuccessful attack.

The blue prince looked over at his nearby companion and saw him concentrating with a spell, his focus seeming to affect the sword.

"Now I get it, this is just like before." He spoke to himself, "The sword must be responding to his willpower too, not just mine. We can still fight! We can still win!"

"Come on Robin give it everything you've got! It's time to end this!" Chrom shouted at his friend, rallying the tactician from his focused state.

"Then let's go!..." He answered back with conviction, before raising his sword up in the air above himself and yelling. "...SHINING FINGER SWORD!"

BGM: GUNDAM AGE - The 100 Year War (100 nen no Monogatari)    

While the tactician's sword transformed with the same green light it had before and he felt the mark on the back of his hand begin to burn red, the blade of Chrom's Falchion became a bright orange (Almost like the blade of the Exalted Falchion) and the two Shepherds charged back into battle. Gangrel scowled at duo's renewed vigor and blasted at them with beams as they drew closer but instead of dodging out of the way they deflected the blasts with their blades and continued forward. This was infuriating to the Mad King and he swung at them with a mighty blow from his large fist, hell-bent on crushing them for their continued defiance. As the attack came however, Robin dodged the fist by sliding underneath and slashing at the underside of the arm while Chrom continued forward, ramming the Falchion into Gangrel's knuckle. Each attack pierced through the armor and finally damaged Gangrel's armor, causing the golem like ruler to shout as the two weapons actually managed to wound him.

Gangrel drew his arm back as he glared at the two Shepherds with an intense hatred while the duo stared back at him. Not wanting to give the Plegian ruler a chance to recover the duo began a relentless assault and began to wear him down, using the last of their energy and strength the two quickly moved around Gangrel, slashing and stabbing at his large body with every chance they had. The Mad King attempted to retaliate but they pair of Shepherds was too quick for him to hit now, and even when he was able to land a successful hit Chrom and Robin just kept getting back up. They fought through their pain and continued laying into Gangrel with their swords, each one of their attacks peeling away more of his armor, revealing that there was nothing but dark smoke inside of his large 'body.'

As smoking wounds continued to bleed(?) all over The Mad King's body as he took more and more damage, the barrier surrounding them all dissipated as Gangrel toppled over and tried to prop himself up on one of his arms. Chrom looked over at Robin and with a nod the two rushed in for and to deliver the finishing blow, Gangrel tried to stop them by firing beams from his head but it was too late. Robin ran past Gangrel and gave a mighty horizontal slash with his beam sword as he moved by, splitting the Mad King in half below the ribs while Chrom leapt into the air and rammed the Falchion through the center of his chest.

The golem like ruler tilted backwards from the momentum of Chrom's attack as the freshly sliced torso separated from its waist and fell. Chrom kept his grip on the Flachion and rode with it towards the ground as Gangrel weakly spoke to him once more.

"This isn't over... princeling...I'M NOT DONE WITY YOU YET!" The Mad King angrily declared to Chrom before hitting the ground and shrouding them both in a cloud of black smoke that puffed out from Gangrel's wounds.

 BGM: WHITE KNIGHT CHRONICLES - The Devil On A Black Horse

Recovering from the fall, Chrom stood up and removed the Falchion from Gangrel's body as he tried peering through the smoke to see what was going on. Just as the prince did however, there was a flash of purple light from within the smoke and he was struck by a magic beam that sent him flying backwards and knocking him unconscious as he slammed into the ground.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted with concern as he saw his friend shot out of the smoke cloud and crash into the sand where he lay motionless.

Looking back over at the smoke cloud, the tactician heard a strange whirling noise come from it as the smoke began to swirl and dissipate revealing Gangrel's floating head. His head had separated from his body just below the strange neck ruff as it spun around like helicopter blades keeping him afloat and clearing all of the smoke with a constant gust of wind. The floating head looked around for a moment and saw where Chrom's body had been launched to and began to hover his way over towards him, laughing maniacally as he went.

"AHAHAHA! Looks like it's finally over little sheep herder. It's too bad you're not concious to see my glorious victory." Gangrel taunted as he charged up another attack with the gem on his head.         

"I don't think so." Robin spoke to himself outloud as he threw the bronze sword in his hand at the back of the Mad King's head, its beam energy dissipating as it flew through the air.

The sword hit blade first but produced nothing more than a metallic ping as it struck the large floating head, this did however manage to catch Gangrel's attention.

"What?!" The Plegian King questioned as he turned around to see Robin a short distance away, his throwing arm still extended as he breathed heavily.

Gangrel grinned at the weakening tactician, "Oh yes, I almost forgot about you. Tell me something whatever your name was, Do you really think you can still fight me?"

Robin moved his fists and took a defensive stance, which only caused Gangrel to laugh some more.

Gangrel: "AHAHAHA! You must be joking. I can tell that you've used up the last of your strength, just look at you, you're exhausted. All of those flashy moves you and that pathetic little sheep over there pulled earlier have sapped you of your energy, and you know it too."

Robin: "....."

Gangrel: "You bet it all on that last blow, BUT EVEN THAT WASN'T ENOUGH TO STOP ME! AHAHA!..."

Robin: "...Then I'll just have to do it again..."

Gangrel: "YOU LITTLE NOTHING, EVEN NOW YOU REFUSE TO GIVE UP!?"

Angered by the lone Shepherd's persistent defiance, Gangrel charged up another magic beam from the gem on his forehead and fired it at Robin. "ALRIGHT THEN TRY GETTING BACK UP AFTER THIS!"

As the beam shot out at Robin he stared at the oncoming attack and answered back to the Mad King.

"It' doesn't matter how much it takes, I'll do all I can to defeat you. Here I go...NOW!"

BGM: DARK CLOUD 2 - Fire Approaches The Lighthouse

Moments before the beam was about to hit him, Robin thrust his right hand in front of himself and used his "Shining Finger" to block the attack by sending out a beam of his own. The two blasts pushed against one another in a bright display of green and purple light as the two magic users struggled to overpower each other from a distance. The tactician strained himself to match Gangrel's unusually high level of magic by using the last of his energy and forcing his body to keep going.

By continuing to strain himself however, Robin took notice that his attack had begun to weaken.

"Shining Finger is losing power. His power is still much greater than mine...I just might lose!"

"Ahahah! It's only a matter of time now, boy!" Gangrel cackled with delight as he felt his opponent begin to struggle less and less.

The tactician was about to finally give in to his fatigue when he felt a familiar feeling overcome his body and reinvigorate him, allowing him to continue to resist Gangrel's attack. Recalling this rush of energy from earlier in the battle Robin glanced over his right shoulder and saw Olivia performing her special dance from behind him.

"Don't give up, I believe in you." She encouraged Robin as she finished and carefully made her way over to his side.

Robin was concerned for her safety and shouted back at her, "Olivia! You need to get out of here it's too dangerous for you to stay!"

Gangrel heard the new comer's voice from across the field and complained to himself, "More weaklings? Ugh... there is just no end to you sheep..."

Back on the other side of the field, the tactician was arguing with the dancer, insisting that she leave for her own safety but she kept refusing.

Robin: "Listen I want you to escape right now, that way at least one of us can make it out alive."

Olivia: "But!?..."

Robin: "Now hurry!"

Olivia: " Wh-Why just me!? We can escape together when we win this!"

Olivia placed her hand on Robin's right shoulder and earnestly looked him in the eyes. "I'm your partner, I'm fighting with you no matter what. Together we're stronger Robin." She stated with determination.

Hearing his own words from earlier and seeing the conviction in the dancer's eyes, Robin knew that she was right.

The tactician gave a small sigh before looking back at Olivia, quickly nodding in agreement to her as a smile formed on his face, "Let's do it then, I have an idea."

Glancing at the back of his hand, Robin could still feel the energy resonating from the symbol on the back of his palm. "Just put your left hand on the back of my right hand and repeat after me." He calmly instructed.

As Olivia brushed up against him and softly placed her hand on the back of his, Robin asked, "Are you ready?"

"Alright, here we go." Olivia confirmed before the two of them began to speak in unison.

 BGM: G-GUNDAM- Overcoming a Burning Hatred (Shining Finger theme)

"This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!.. Here I go, SHINING FINGER!"

With Robin's energy fully restored and now with Olivia adding her own strength, the power of their combined Shining Finger more than doubled allowing the pair to push back Gangrel's attack. The Mad King was caught off guard by this sudden increase in power and could do little more than grunt as he struggled to fight back against his opponents newfound strength.

"Take this!" The pair shouted as used all of their might and pressed their attack even further for the finishing blow, the large beam shooting from their palms eclipsing The Plegian King's attack as in moved forward. Their combined Shining Finger finally broke through and struck Gangrel's floating head with a burning green light. After being enveloped by the blast Gangrel exploded (again...) and the resulting shockwave knocked the two Shepherds down with Robin quickly pulling Olivia in his arms as they fell over.

Feeling his back hit the ground, Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked around before breathing a sigh of relief as he found his partner still in his arms, unconscious but safe. Robin figured that Olivia must have passed out due to the combination of exerting herself when she helped with Shining Finger and being hit by the shockwave from the explosion but he quickly shifted his train of thought to something else. Looking over at where Gangrel's floating head should be he realized that there was nothing at all, instead there was something small where his large armored body used to be. Through the fading smoke he could make out a normal sized human on the desert floor, the body limp and showing no signs of life whatsoever. At long last, the Mad Plegian King Gangrel was defeated.

Trying to get up the tactician realized that the dancer was still on top of him and that she too had wrapped her arms around him as they were knocked down by the blast, not wanting to wake her Robin  gently moved her arms out from around himself before picking her up bridal style and caring her back towards the others. As they made their way over, Robin heard Olivia mumbling in her unconsciousness.

Olivia: "Rob...is that you?"

Robin: "Hmmm?"

Olivia: "It's feels like it's been forever..."

Robin: "... It's alright Olivia, you did well. It's all over now...thank you."

Olivia: "Hmmm...."

Olivia went back to sleep, leaning her head against Robin's shoulder. The tactician couldn't help but smile back at the dancer knowing that just like her everyone could rest easy again...

...   

BGM: SD GUNDAM G-GENERATION GENEISIS - Remains (Ballad Version)

 And so January marked the end of the war between Ylisse and Plegia with the conflict having raged on just past the start of the new year. With the birth of the new year, Prince Chrom along with his tactician and close friend Robin, worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would prove to be no easy task for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom, not only that but it was also discovered that some of the noble houses had sided with Plegia during the war and had to be dealt with accordingly. It took time but with Feroxi muscle, Plegian gold, and the rest of the Shepherds to aid them, the pair of friends brought peace back to the people.

This peace would last for roughly two years as a new war loomed on the horizon, one that would eventually find its way onto the shores of these lands...

This two year long period of peace was not without its own events however, after all what happened to all of the Shepherds during that time?

...

Over the course of the first year the tactician Robin, and the dancer Olivia wound up falling in love and the two wed by the year's end. Not long after word the two  would bear a child, a white haired little baby boy named Inigo. They were as happy as a family could possibly be and they enjoyed every moment together.

Chrom proposed to Sumia at the war's end and the two arranged for their marriage to take place in December in order to give the kingdom time to recover first. When it finally did come around the royal wedding was a momentous occasion attended by thousands from near and far, with almost everything going as planned. There was an unexpected incident that occurred before the two were wed but the Shepherds were able to take care of it and everything turned out fine. Just like the dancer and the tactician before them, the blue prince Chrom and the pegasus rider Sumia would have a child after they wed, a little blue haired girl named Lucina.

After a few months of dating and finally receiving approval from Chrom and Frederick, Stahl proposed to Lissa during the latter half of the year and the two had a joyous wedding filled with laughter and food.

Oddly enough after many months of his countless advancements on her, Sully was the one who proposed to Virion as she had actually began to appreciate him and the company he provided. This caught the rather formal archer off guard but he ultimately accepted his nontraditional relationship with the caviler and the two were wed led later on.  

Despite the obvious differences in their preferred fields of study, Miriel and Libra wound up getting together and got married. They proved to be the most mature couple out of all of the newlyweds.

Even though Ricken was significantly lower in noble status than Maribelle, the young mage had eventually asked to court her and she accepted. Despite her family's protests on marrying a lower house Maribelle went through with the marriage anyway and the two were happy.

In the months following the war Gaius had found something he valued more than candy and he did everything his power to steal it. After a great deal of work, Gaius had fianlly won Cordelia's affection and managed to cure her of the constant sighing that ailed her. Even though he was an off again on again thief, the pegasus knight didn't seem to mind and the two married.

Gregor was good, simple man who found nice bunny woman to be with and protect even though she not want him at first. Over the time they learn much from each other and become happy as team, later they marry but no babies yet.

After a few more adventures around the continent the Shepherds added two new members to their group, a stingy yet business savvy merchant named Anna, and a local farm boy named Donnel who wanted to be a hero and see the world.

Donnel took a liking to the Shepherds and enjoyed his time with them, slowly training to be a fine young warrior. He also managed to become good friends with the resident dragonkin Nowi, and the two spent a great deal of time together with Donnel asking for her hand in marriage later on, to which she gladly accepted.

Kellam did his best to be noticed but he didn't really accomplish much in that category. He was however spotted by Anna as a loyal customer and now does most of his shopping with her. She sees a profit and he has someone to finally pay attention to him, it's an odd relationship. 

Vaike trained with Lon'qu and despite 'teach' being rather irritating to the lone swordsman at first, the two became sparring buddies. With Lon'qu's help Vaike finally got to train against a swordsman who was on a high level allowing him to eventually one up his friendly rival Chrom.

 Frederick didn't do much, mostly sticking to his duties and continuing to train the Shepherds as well as serve Chrom and his new lady. He was happy with his work and service to the haildom.

Tharja made a great deal about following Robin and keeping tabs on him but had to abandon her more unusual hobbies involving the tactician once he was married. Luckily the two were able to reach an understanding and remain as friends. Robin hopes she'll find someone who can make her happy someday...

...

BGM: G-GUNDAM - Trust You Forever Instrumental Version 1

Back in the present time the story telling tactician was going over some final details when he was interrupted by some of the members in his audience.

"Hold on Robin, you're just going to gloss over those two years?" The visiting Exalt spoke up, "There are a lot of details that you just skipped. A LOT MORE."

Sumia chimed in to the conversation as well, "I'm with Chrom on this one, calling it a little incident that ruined our wedding is a bit of an understatement... that lasted almost a week."

"If I went over everything that happened during those two years, _that'd be an entirely separate story in itself_..." Robin insisted before he was interrupted by a new pair of guests.

Breaking a hole in space/time (again, yay)  a familiar giant pair of giant floating gloves floated in through a hole in reality and joined in on the conversation.

"Yes that is true but aren't you forgetting something else? Or rather someone else..." Master Hand mentioned.

Crazy Hand nodded in agreement (can hands nod?), "Well lucky for all of you they are 100% better now so they can stay back here with you!"

"Wait are you serious?!..Really?!" The tactician and the dancer blurted out with excitement.

The pair of hands gave a thumbs up before floating to the side as an adorable little girl with bright green hair and a huge smile on her face stepped out from the worm hole. "Hi dad, Hi mom, I'm back for good now." She happily spoke up.

"Big sister!" Little Inigo, Marc, and Morgan all shouted with glee before running over to hug her.

Robin felt his eyes begin to water with tears of joy, as he the rest of the family ran up to embracer her.

Robin: "Nino, we missed you so much..."

Nino: "I'm glad to see you all again too dad, you can't imagine how happy I am to be here!..."

Master Hand: "...So who is this mystery child? How is she tie into all of this? Well this is Fan-fiction baby, so you better hold onto your butts because we are going to find out next time!"

Crazy Hand: "So be sure to catch it right here on Fire Emblem Awakening of the Trail Blazer!"

Robin: "Who are you guys talking to? We're having a family moment here..."  

Grima: "It probably has something to do with that fourth wall they're always on about."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand: "Oh snap we forgot you're still alive, anyway don't worry about it! See you all next time!"

...

THE END...of the first arc of the story.

BGM: GUNDAM AGE - The Hero Within You (Remix by GET IN THE RING)

(Yes this is the last time I'll use this song so just let it play out...)

 Author's note: So how did you like my crazy twist ending, don't worry everything will all make sense, _eventually,_ but for now just consider it a cliff hanger for the upcoming part of the story... Speaking of which the next three chapters are all going to be about the two years of peace and are probably going to take a long time to write so I'm going to apologize in advance. I would also like to apologize again for not being able to publish this chapter sooner, I got hit by a massive wave of writers block for a little over a month and could barely get anything done for the story and there was still school so yeah... I considered publishing what I had but I wanted to finish the chapter and have it still be to my liking so I decided to wait until I could get it done, I hope it was worth it. Also this little Fanfic project of mine turned 1 year old back in August....and I didn't publish anything to celebrate... but that's not important... What is important is you, thank you for reading this and an extra thank you if you have been keeping up with me for a whole year! I owe you all a lot for lending me your time and listening to my super weird story, 

Until next time..."Ze Docter, is operating!"

 


End file.
